EN LA MEMORIA
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: Sakura pierde la memoria durante la última misión. No pierde todos sus recuerdos, pero sí algunos detalles muy importes. Sin embargo, se ha olvidado totalmente de Sasuke, sus recuerdos sobre él, y sobre el amor que sentía, desaparecieron por completo. Lo que es más preocupante, despierta, y aunque tampoco reconoce a su sensei, Kakashi, queda completamente enamorada de él.
1. EL ACCIDENTE

EL ACCIDENTE:

Estaban en plena misión, el equipo siete combatía con gran facilidad, se acoplaban a la perfección, conocían los movimientos del otro y estaban en total sincronización. Además, confiaban en su compañero para proteger su espalda, y al mismo tiempo, no dejan de apoyar al otro cuando fuera necesario. Eran un equipo perfecto.

Claro que lograrlo no había sido tarea fácil, habían requerido de años, de infinitas misiones y muchos más errores para conseguir ese nivel. Pero, sobre todo, confianza, esa era la base de todo. Ahora eran un pequeño grupo de tres, un jounin con sus dos alumnos. Seguía faltando alguien, pero ya habría tiempo de traerlo de regreso.

La batalla que mantenían no era tan complicada, no tardaría mucho en terminar y el resultado sería favorable para ellos. Sakura se veía absolutamente segura, se movía con agilidad, pero con un toque de elegancia y delicadeza digna de verse, un gesto que contrastaba con su fuerza bruta, parecían ser dos mujeres distintas. Su cabello rosado, aunque fuera corto, ondeaba a la par de sus movimientos. Con la edad, su cuerpo se había estilizado aún más, se mantenía en forma y su pequeña falda, con unos shorts abajo, lo dejaban muy en claro. El tiempo los había favorecido a todos, pero en especial a la jovencita cuya belleza parecía estar floreciendo a la par. Siempre había sido una niña bonita, pero ahora, "bonita", no era la mejor palabra para describirla. Era algo más.

La pelea no duró mucho, pronto los ninjas con los que combatían terminaron por rendirse, algunos otras se dieron a la fuga. El campo donde la batalla había surgido estaba peligrosamente de un acantilado, pero a ningún integrante del equipo siete le preocupaba ese detalle.

-¿Están bien? – les preguntó Kakashi examinando a sus dos alumnos. Algunas pequeñas heridas, nada de qué preocuparse considerando que Sakura era una ninja médico.

-Será mejor que vayamos tras el resto – Naruto impaciente como siempre.

-Espera, primero déjame curarte esa herida del brazo – Sakura se acercó hasta su compañero. Él era el más cerca al borde del precipicio – Después podremos continuar.

La médico se acercó hasta su compañero, Kakashi tenía vigilados a los ninjas bajo captura y claro que no podrían escapar, no del ninja que copia. Sakura comenzó a aplicar chakra curativo en el brazo de Naruto, no era una herida profunda, podría cerrarla fácilmente y entonces crear una nueva estrategia, lo más sensato sería llevar a lo ninjas capturados a la Aldea más cercana, donde ellos mismos se estaban hospedando, ponerlos bajo custodia y esperar nuevas órdenes, pero dudaba que su rubio amigo lo aceptara con tanta facilidad.

Bajaron la guardia, era inevitable que sucediera, la situación estaba controlada, se sentían a salvo. Ese fue un gran error. Uno de los ninjas, de esos que parecían totalmente derrotados, uno que estaba tirando en el suelo, cerca de Naruto y Sakura, aprovechó la situación. Fue más rápido que todos, los tomó desprevenidos.

-¡Me las pagarás! – advirtió lanzándose hacia Sakura. La joven sólo pudo verlo venir, ni siquiera Naruto fue capaz de reaccionar, lo único que logró ver fue cómo el ninja se llevaba al abismo a su compañera. Su cabello rosado fue un manchón borroso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desparecido.

La médico sintió que caía, la habían derribado con fuerza pero en lugar de caer y recibir el golpe, se fueron al precipicio. Se había lanzado hacia ella, incluso la sofocó con el golpe directo a las costillas. Hubiera querido hacer algo, pero su principal talento era la fuerza bruta, y esa no le serviría en absoluto en esa ocasión. Si tan solo supiera invocar, pero Tsunade se lo enseñaría la próxima semana, si tan sólo pudiera controlar algún elemento...

Sintió el vacío debajo de ella, el ninja que la había lanzado, seguía aferrándose a su cuerpo. Quería quitárselo de encima, pero el tiempo se el acabó.

Fue un golpe sordo, ni siquiera sintió dolor, no tuvo oportunidad de sentirlo. Fue sólo un pequeño, corto, pero aterrado grito lo que pudo salir de su garganta.

-¡Sakura-chan! – el grito de Naruto terminó por romper al aturdimiento de ambos ninjas que no habían hecho otra cosa más que observar horrorizados lo que había sucedido.

Kakashi se lanzó al vacío detrás de su alumna, no importaba lo que sucedería con los ninjas capturados, lo más seguro era que terminaran huyendo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en salvar a su pequeña alumna. Era una caída larga, él lo sabía, si llegaba a tocar el fondo... no quería ni pensar en eso.

Sintió que caía, se impulsó aún más para tratar de alcanzarla. Podía verla luchar con el ninja que se negaba a soltarla, estaban a unos metros. No sabía lo que haría si lograba alcanzarla, la última opción era abrazarla y tratar de protegerla del impacto. Pero Sakura estaba cayendo demasiado rápido, él se estaba quedando atrás.

La joven estaba a punto de estrellarse, y el jounin no podía hacer nada. El tiempo se le acabó.

-¡Sakura! – fue lo más impactante que jamás vio. Él aún no terminaba de caer, pero después de haberla visto, no le importaba mucho lo que le sucedería. El ruido de su cuerpo estrellándose contra el fondo, nunca podría olvidarlo.

Kakashi también estaba por caer, pero entonces alguien lo tomó del tobillo frenando su caía sólo a unos metros del fondo. Naruto había hecho una cadena de clones, lo había salvado justo a tiempo.

-¡Suéltame, Naruto! – su alumno asintió. No hizo falta más que un giro para poder caer de pie en el suelo, a salvo.

Su alumna había caído unos metros más adelante. El jounin se movió con un relámpago, en cuestión de segundo estaba junto a la joven. El cuerpo de la joven seguía enredado con el del otro ninja, Kakashi lo apartó de inmediato y con furia, lo lanzó a un lado, lejos, para que no pudiera tocarla.

-Sakura... - la tomó entre sus brazos, pero ella no respondía.

Su cuerpo estaba lánguido, sin respuesta, sentía que abrazaba a una muñeca de tela. Tenía sangre en la comisura de la boca, también sangraba por la nariz y los oídos - Sakura, por favor... - pero no obtuvo respuesta. Era como si estuviera dormida y no planeara despertar.

Acercó el pecho de la médico hasta su oído, mientras la tenía entre sus brazos podía sentir cómo se enfriaba, parecía estar perdiendo todo su calor, podía escuchar el sonido de sus costillas, más de una estaba fracturada, sus manos caían a sus costados sin mostrar un poco de fuerza, se acercó tanto a su pecho como le fue posible, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sin poner resistencia, pero, y el jounin no tenía idea de cómo, su corazón seguía latiendo.

-Resiste, Sakura – la abrazó con fuerza y se levantó con ella en brazos. Naruto ya se acercaba corriendo, estaba pálido y tenía un semblante completamente asustado, más que eso, estaba aterrado. El ninja estaba consiente de cómo debía verse, la escena que su alumno estaba viendo: a él cargando a lo que parecía ser un cuerpo inerte, raspado y malherido, estilando sangre con cada paso que daba, habían dejado un charco allá atrás, su cabeza seguía hacia atrás y se sacudía con cada paso que daba, había perdido una sandalia y su banda ninja. Sin mencionar que su melenita rosada, ya no era completamente de ese color, tenía mechones rojos, empapados de sangre, gran parte de su delicado rostro estaba raspado, casi desfigurado, tenía tierra entre sus heridas, era una escena escalofriante.

-Sakura- chan – Naruto se acercó, pero no se atrevía a tocar a su compañera. Sus ojos se empañaron.

-Esta viva, Naruto. Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital – pero su alumno se quedó inmóvil, parecía no reaccionar, era como si no pudiera creer que su compañera hubiera sobrevivido a semejante caída -¡Naruto!, ¡Ve por ayuda! – al ninja le costó un par de segundos reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, desapareció en una nube de polvo.

-Estarás bien, Sakura – le aseguró el jounin a la kunoichi.

La joven no podía oírlo y él lo sabía, la poca energía que tenía la necesitaba para mantener su corazón latiendo. Aunque la tenía bien abrazada, podía sentir cómo, con cada paso que daba, algo dentro de ella se movía, parecía estar rota. Su cabeza se sacudía con movimientos desinteresados, el ninja temía estarla lastimando más, pero no soportaría quedarse a la espera de la ayuda. Se volvería loco.

Había bajado la guardia sólo por un par de segundos, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. La batalla parecía haber terminado, todo estaba bajo control... o eso creía.

-Perdóname... - había sido su error. Reaccionó demasiado tarde, se movió lento y ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar que no le costara tan grave. No podían perderla a ella, era el pegamento que mantenía unido al equipo siete.

La ayuda llegó a mitad del camino. La Aldea más cercano aún estaba lejos, pero Naruto se había encargado de llevar al equipo médico, los condujo hasta ellos. Por desgracia era una Aldea demasiado pequeña, los médicos apenas estaban aprendiendo nuevas técnicas, y era por Sakura, ella le había estado enseñando durante su estancia allí. Kakashi sabía que incluso ellos, estaban aterrorizados con el estado tan crítico de la joven, que no podrían ayudarla.

Lo intentaron, aplicaron todo el chakra curativo que pudieron, en todo el cuerpo con la esperanza de que pudiera reaccionar, pero todo fue en vano, ni siquiera fue suficiente para que su corazón latiera con más fuerza.

La llevaron hasta el pequeño Hospital, durante todo el camino, los ninjas médicos se turnaron para seguir el proceso de curación, pero nada funcionó. La joven sí sobrevivió todo el trayecto, pero parecía tan moribunda como cuando la levantó del suelo después de su caída.

-Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo más, pero... no estamos capacitados – admitió avergonzada una médico – Es mejor que escriban a su Aldea, para pedir ayuda... no le queda mucho tiempo.

-Gracias, eso haremos – Kakashi intentaba salir de su aturdimiento. "No le quedaba mucho tiempo", esas palabras seguían retumbando en su cerebro, seguían taladrando su mente. La Aldea estaba a tres días, dos días si se iba a toda velocidad, quizá menos que eso, la ayuda tardaría cuatro días, como mínimo... era demasiado tiempo.

-Yo iré, Kakashi-sensei – se ofreció Naruto – Debo hacer algo por ella, si me quedo aquí... me volveré loco.

-De acuerdo... Naruto, ve tan rápido como puedas.

-Estaré de vuelta en menos de tres días – el ninja desapareció en un parpadeo.

-Date prisa...

-Debería cambiarse de ropa, Kakashi-kun – le sugirió una de las enfermeras -Además, debería ir a descansar.

-No, me quedaré aquí.

El jounin se sentó en el suelo, junto a la puerta donde Sakura estaba sido atendida, no le permitían entrar.

-Tenemos una pequeña sala de estar...

-Lo sé – la interrumpió. Era más que claro que no pensaba moverse de allí.

Había sido un ANBU, un ninja élite, lastimosamente acostumbrado a perder compañeros durante misiones, y antes que eso, había perdido a su equipo entero. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Era el encargado del equipo, se suponía que debía cuidar de ellos, en especial de Sakura, no porque fuera la más débil, es que era la única mujer, la sentía más frágil, después de todo, su mismo nombre lo decía, era una flor delicada.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí sentado, enfermeras salían y entraban de la habitación de Sakura, pero no le decían nada, su silencio también era una respuesta. El corazón de Kakashi se agitaba cuando alguien salía, deseaba que no le dijeran nada, que no se detuvieran frente a él y le notificaran que "habían hecho todo lo posible, pero que...", no quería seguir pensando en eso. Era mejor así, que todos pasaran de largo, que no se detuviera porque entonces significaba que Sakura seguía luchando por su vida, aferrándose a ella. Era una mujer fuerte, pero esa caída había sido demasiado.

Kakashi no levantó la cabeza durante horas, y cuando se atrevió a ver la hora, se dio cuenta de que apenas había pasado poco un día, faltaba demasiado para que Naruto volviera. El ninja se dio cuenta de que alguien había irrumpido en el Hospital, se escuchaban pasos corriendo y las voces de ninjas, quizá otra emergencia. Levantó la vista y vio una pequeña esperanza.

-Kankuro... - el ninja de la Arena venía rodeado con todo un equipo.

-Kakashi, Naruto nos avisó de lo sucedido. En cuanto el Kazakage se enteró, mandó al equipo médico en su ayuda, no es el mejor, pero...

-Gracias.

-Vamos, entren – el equipo médico de la Arena entró a la habitación que custodiaba Kakashi. Eran cuatro ninjas, eso debía ser suficiente para que su alumna resistiera hasta que llegara más ayuda. El ex ANBU agradeció silenciosamente a Naruto, la Arena quedaba justo a la mitad del trayecto, su decisión de pedir ayuda podría estarle salvando la vida a su compañera.

-Gracias, Kankuro – el hermano del Kazakage se había quedado afuera, haciéndole compañía.

-Sakura salvó mi vida, no lo olvido. Además, la Hoja ha hecho mucho por nosotros, no tienen nada qué agradecer.

Los ninjas se quedaron en completo silencio. En situaciones así, no había mucho qué decir. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de conversar, las palabras sobraban y cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos. Kakashi no dejaba de agradecer su oportuna aparición.

Aún cuando ya había más ninjas al cuidado de la joven, nadie se atrevía a decirles nada, salían y entraban, pero no se detenían. El ex ANBU, quería creer que, con la ayuda, Sakura reaccionaría, que alguien se acercaría y les diría que estaba mucho mejor, que habían logrado estabilizarla, pero eso no sucedía. Las horas seguían avanzando y el rostro de todos era el mismo, lleno de preocupación, de incertidumbre por el estado de la joven, la situación no había cambiado: Sakura seguía al borde de la muerte. Por primera vez, Kakashi creyó que nada sería suficiente, que ni siquiera los médicos de la Hoja, los más reconocidos, la Aldea que abrigaba a la mejor médico en todos los países, una legendaria Sanin, ni siquiera ella, podría ayudarla. Se estaba hundiendo en su propia miseria.

El ninja dejó de contar el tiempo, no se movió ni un solo centímetro y tampoco comió nada. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que escuchó la voz de su alumno.

-¡Kakashi -sensei! – gritó Naruto cuando entró al Hospital. Detrás de él, estaban siete ninjas comandados por Shizune. Eran los mejor siete y el ninja lo sabía, sabía que seguramente la misma Hokage hubiera querido venir, habría dejado su puesto sólo por atender personalmente a su pupila.

-Sempai – Shizune se acercó con la misma cara de preocupación que el resto.

-Está allá adentro... - antes de que la médico entrara con todo su equipo, la tomó del brazo – Por favor, Shizune, sálvala – la mujer asintió pero su semblante la delataba, estaba preparada para lo peor.

-¿Cómo está Sakura-chan?

-No nos han dicho nada...

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-No lo sé, Naruto, tendremos que esperar – el ninja levantó los ojos hacia el reloj, se dio cuenta de algo importante. Su alumno había vuelto en menos de tres días – Fuiste muy rápido.

-Espero que eso sea suficiente.

Aún con toda la ayuda, nada parecía haber cambiado. Sensei y alumno no se movieron ni un centímetro de su lugar, custodiaron la habitación de Sakura y se negaron a moverse. Ocasionalmente Kankuro les traía un poco de té, le ofreció comida, algún bocadillo, no habían comido desde el accidente, pero se negaron a probar bocado. ¿Cómo podrían comer cuando su compañera estaba luchando por su vida?, no parecía justo. Durante la noche, Kakashi no durmió ni un solo minuto, su alumno dormitó por momentos, pero se levantaba ante cualquier pequeño ruido, sobresaltado de perderse información vital. Pero nada sucedió, nadie se acercó a ellos para ofrecer detalles sobre el estado de la kunoichi. La noche dio paso al día, el amanecer dio paso a la tarde y la tarde ya estaba comenzando a caer. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, Kakashi estaba punto de volverse loco, se puso de pie de un brinco y estaba por interrumpir en la habitación, saber qué era lo que sucedía, asegurarse de que Sakura seguía viva, verla... Pero la puerta se abrió justo en sus narices, era Shizune.

-¿Qué sucede? – no podía reconocer su propia voz, temblaba y delataba su miedo de escuchar lo peor.

-Logramos estabilizarla – aseguró la médico, pero su semblante no parecía tranquilo – Se podría decir que está fuera de peligro...

-¿Pero?

-No despierta, y no sé cuándo lo hará. El golpe que recibió... no sé cómo logró sobrevivir...

-¿Pero estará bien, verdad? – Naruto estaba desesperado.

-Su corazón late con tranquilidad... sólo podemos esperar.

-¿Puedo verla? – pidió Kakashi.

-Sí... sólo, ella no está bien, recuérdenlo.

El ninja no entendió esa advertencia hasta que entró. Todo el equipo médico había salido ya, signo de que no podía hacer nada más por ella. Lo que vio, lo sofocó, fue como recibir un golpe justo en el estómago. Sakura estaba recostada en la cama, su melena rosada y tan distintiva estaba completamente cubierta por vendas, en el cuello tenía un soporte para evitar más daño, su rostro estaba pálido y la parte izquierda estaba cubierta de un moretón rojo y morado, le cerraba el ojo y mostraba el pómulo hinchado, su delicado rostro seguía irreconocible. Tenía el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha enyesada, sin mencionar los morados repartidos por todo su cuerpo, también tenía un soporte extraño en las costillas, sin duda también se las había fracturado. El único consuelo era ver que su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, con un poco de fuerza. Su corazón latía.

Kakashi se acercó cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, no quería molestarla. La observó cuidadosamente y más de cerca, era doloroso verla de ese modo. Tocó su mano, estaba fría. Su piel, aunque estuviera blanda, no era suave, no tenía vida allí.

-Tienes que recuperarte, Sakura – le pidió en un susurro.

Después entró Naruto, entró con decisión, quizá feliz de que su amiga estuviera viva. Pero cuando la vio postrada en la cama, apenas reconocible, se tambaleó un poco y retrocedió un par de pasos. Su rostro estaba blanco como el papel. Se veía incluso peor que cuando él la recogió del suelo.

-¿Sakura-chan? – su rubio ninja preguntó como si no la reconociera, silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Nunca había sido bueno ocultando sus emociones, y qué bueno que era así – Vas a estar bien, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei y yo te cuidaremos, de veras que sí.

-Es una ninja muy fuerte, estoy seguro de que se recuperará.

-¿Cree que pueda perdonarnos? – esa pregunta no lo sorprendió, ambos estaban cargando una inmensa culpa.

-Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera nos culpa – pero un pinchazo de duda lo atravesó.

Si tan sólo hubieran sido más rápido, si hubieran reaccionado un par de segundos antes, la hubieran alcanzado, estaba convencido. Era un ninja élite, se suponía que nunca bajaba la guardia.

Los ninjas se quedaron junto a la joven, era difícil verla en esa situación, pero tampoco querían apartarse de ella. Tenían la infundada esperanza de que despertaría en ese instante y que todo volvería a ser como antes, abriría los ojos, los reconocería y entonces comenzaría a recuperarse. El miedo y la culpa desaparecerían.

Claro que eso no sucedió.


	2. EL DESPERTAR

EL DESPERTAR:

TRES MESES DESPUÉS:

Kakashi, Naruto, y todo el equipo médico de la hoja, aún seguían en esa Aldea. Los ninjas de la Arena habían partido de vuelta hacía dos meses. Los habían apoyado tanto como les era posible, pero ya no había nada más que pudieran hacer.

Sakura seguía tan dormida como al principio, sus heridas habían comenzado a sanar, ya no había moretones en su cuerpo, ni siquiera ese horrible morado en su delicado rostro, su pómulo ya no estaba hinchado, pero sus ojos seguían sin abrirse.

-Hoy le quitaremos el yeso y los soportes – le anunció Shizune.

-¿Estás segura?, podrían lastimarla...

-Ella está bien, Kakashi. Ya no los necesita, sus heridas ya sanaron, es sólo que...

-¡No despierta!, Shizune. Hace tres meses que no abre los ojos, que no se mueve, no muestra señales de vida.

-Su corazón sigue latiendo, es lo más importante.

-Lo sé, lo lamento... Estoy desesperado... – admitió derrotado. Durante tres meses había intentado mantener la esperanza, pero era demasiado.

-Lo entiendo, pero debemos tener paciencia.

Kakashi asintió y salió de la habitación donde Sakura seguía durmiendo. La observó unos segundos antes de marcharse.

Necesitaba despejar su mente, así que salió del pequeño Hospital, prácticamente ese lugar se había convertido en su casa, pasaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo. Afuera, el día parecía tan brillante como siempre, no parecía justo que Sakura no pudiera disfrutarlo, no parecía justo que el sol siguiera resplandeciendo cuando su alumna estaba postrada en esa cama.

Respiró un poco de aire fresco.

-Debería descansar, Kakashi-kun – era una de las enfermeras de esa Aldea, una de las primeras en atender a su alumna.

-Lo haré cuando Sakura despierte.

-Entonces por lo menos debería comer – el ninja observó a la mujer que estaba frente a él, era bonita, sin duda que sí, y claro que podía reconocer el interés que ella le demostraba, no era la primera vez que se acercaba o que lo invitaba a comer.

-Tal vez otro día, debo asegurarme de que Sakura esté bien – siempre la misma respuesta.

-De acuerdo, lo veré después.

El ninja regresó al Hospital, la verdad era que no podía pensar en otra mujer que no fuera Sakura y su lamentable estado. No creía poder disfrutar de una simple comida y fingir que su alumna estaba bien. Lo mismo sucedía con Naruto, apenas podía comer, hacía semanas que no reía y que su optimismo estaba por los suelos. El equipo siete esta inactivo, y lo seguiría estando hasta que su integrante despertara. Ni Kakashi ni Naruto, se imaginaban teniendo otra misión. Así que, si no había tiempo ni energía para eso, mucho menos para tener una cita.

-Ya puedes entrar, Kakashi-sempai – Shizune y todo el equipo médico estaban saliendo de la habitación.

-Gracias.

-Cuando Naruto vuelva, necesito hablar con ambos.

El Jounin asintió y entró a verla. La joven se veía totalmente diferente. Incluso parecía dormida. Ya no tenía ningún yeso ni soporte en las costillas o el cuello, incluso le habían quitado las vendas que cubrían su melena rosada. Su cabella caía en pequeñas ondas sobre sus hombros, a Kakashi le parecía que su cabello estaba más largo, debía ser su imaginación. Se acercó y la observó fijamente, realmente parecía dormida, era como si de un momento a otro fuera a despertar.

Acarició sus mejillas, su piel estaba tibia, nunca estaba cálida, no había color en ella. Eso le recordó que no dormía, o en todo caso, que ya había dormido demasiado. Su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando tranquilamente, sin alteraciones. Sus labios permanecían ligeramente abiertos, extrañaba su sonrisa, extrañaba su voz y sus ojos jade. Extrañaba a su equipo.

-Ya es tiempo de que despiertes – la animó besando su frente con ternura.

Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió y entró Naruto y Shizune. El joven se acercó a su amiga y tocó su cabello rosado.

-¿Qué sucede, Shizune, Sakura-chan está mejor?, parece que estuviera dormida.

-No es eso – la médico respiró hondo antes de continuar – He recibido un nuevo pergamino de Tsunade-sama... ambas estamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor es regresar a la Hoja.

-¡¿Qué?! – Naruto parecía aterrado con la idea, y ciertamente Kakashi también – Sakura-chan aún no está lista, todavía no despierta y el viaje podría ser mucho para ella, podríamos lastimarla, ¡No!, Kakashi y yo nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Sakura-chan despierte, ¿Verdad que sí, sensei? – antes de que el ninja pudiera mostrar su apoyo a su alumno, Shizune intervino:

-Naruto, ¿no crees que Sakura estará mejor junto a Tsunade-sama?, ella es la única que puede salvarla. Es lo mejor para todos, si hubiera una sola probabilidad de lastimarla, ni siquiera pensaríamos en moverla, pero la realidad es que sus heridas han sanado, su cuerpo no presenta ninguna otra molestia más que su falta de conciencia.

-Shizune tiene razón, Naruto – la apoyó Kakashi – La Godaime sabe lo que hace, además, Sakura ya estuvo mucho tiempo lejos de casa, piensa en sus padres, en sus amigos...

-Creo que tienen razón...

-Prepararé todo para mañana mismo. A primera hora vendrá Sai, él nos ayudará con el traslado – la médico se fue en búsqueda de su equipo para comenzar a prepararlo todo.

-De veras creo que no hay nadie mejor que la Abuela, pero ¿qué sucederá si ella no puede ayudar a Sakura-chan?, ¿qué otras opciones tenemos?, nadie ha hablado sobre eso.

-Lo sé, Naruto. Yo también estoy preocupado – admitió por primera vez el ninja élite. Era su única esperanza, si la Hokage no podría ayudarla, entonces nadie más podría hacerlo, y ellos lo sabían, todos lo sabían.

-Quizá, lo que Sakura-chan necesite es sentirse en casa, quizá no le gusta esta Aldea.

-Sí, quizá sea eso.

Kakashi fue a dar el último paseo, mañana partirían tan pronto como llegara Sai y aunque ese lugar no tenía buenos recuerdos, es más, odiaba ese lugar por todo lo que les había traído, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Lo que sea para tratar de sofocar la culpa, el miedo de que su alumna no pudiera recuperarse. Shizune lo había tranquilizado asegurándole que ella debía despertar, que sí lo haría, era muy normal su situación; después de haber sufrido un impacto tan peligroso, y que debió ser mortal, su cuerpo necesitaba tiempo para curarse, para sanar cada herida y sólo despertaría hasta que estuviera lista para hacerlo, hasta que la herida en su cabeza, la más grave, sanara por completo. La médico había dicho que era una defensa natural del cuerpo, un instinto de protección, y aunque el ex ANBU, creía en sus palabras, le preocupaba lo mucho que la joven podría perderse por dormir tan profundamente, lo mucho que estaba afectado su ausencia a su equipo que no hacía otra cosa más que custodiarla.

¿Qué les diría a sus padres cuando la joven llegara inconsciente y sin fecha para despertar?, ¿Cómo se justificaría con la Hokage?, su mente se saturaba de sólo pensar en eso, no tenías las respuestas a esas preguntas.

Lo único seguro era que el equipo siete estaba fuera de combate.

-Supe que se van mañana – de nuevo aparecía la enfermera de la Aldea, la misma de la última vez.

-Sí, es lo mejor para Sakura, para todos nosotros.

-Espero que vuelvan pronto... - aunque la joven le ofrecía una sonrisa un poco tímida, eso no ablandó su respuesta.

-Jamás volveré aquí.

-Lo entiendo – la mujer bajó la mirada un poco incómoda.

-Gracias por su ayuda, por ayudar a mi alumna.

-Estoy segura de que se recuperará, Sakura-san es una ninja muy fuerte.

-Lo es, no tienes idea de cuánto – el ninja miró a la mujer frente a él, quizá unos años menor, dos cuando mucho, su cabello era castaño y un poco largo, su piel era blanca y sus ojos azules resaltaban fuertemente, era un poco delgada, pero tenía el cuerpo marcado dejando en evidencia cada curva, parecía simpática. Quizá, si no estuviera tan desgastado y abrumado por la situación... Se dio la vuelta sin despedirse.

-Me llamo Mei – Kakashi había sido muy descortés, nunca le había preguntado su nombre. Pero no tenía humor. Siguió caminando hasta el pequeño Hospital.

Entró a la habitación de Sakura, tenía una ligera luz que la iluminaba, no estaba conectada a ningún aparato, no los necesitaba, hacía una semana que nadie la vigilaba. Sólo estaba ella, recostada en una pequeña cama de hospital, tapada con una manta blanca que sólo destacaba su cabellera rosada, vestía una bata, también blanca, el ninja comenzaba a odiar ese color, odiar la forma en que hacía lucir a su alumna. Su piel parecía tan pálida como las sábanas.

Kakashi se acercó hasta que acarició su mejilla, no había ningún cambio, no había más calor en esa piel que el día anterior, su posición era la misma.

-Volveremos a casa, Sakura – Se quedó a su lado toda la noche, como siempre.

Sai llegó poco antes del amanecer. Shizune entró para avisarle que debían ponerse en marcha, no había tiempo qué perder. Mientras más pronto se fueran, más pronto llegarían a la Hoja y más pronto Tsunade vería a la jovencita. Kakashi salió de la habitación y preparó sus cosas, una simple mochila, la misma que había traído un mes atrás y que sólo contenía un cambio de ropa. Cuando la preparó, no creyó necesario empacar más, se suponía que era una simple misión, lo más tardado sería el viaje, no había nada de qué preocuparse... observó a su alrededor, el pequeño dormitorio que le había conseguido mientras estuvieron ahí, una cama, una pequeña mesa y silla, nada más. Ver todo eso lo enfureció.

-¡Mierda! – gritó desesperado aventando la mesa y la silla -¡Mierda! – odiaba ese lugar, los recuerdos que le traían, la razón para estar allí.

-¿Sensei, está listo? – preguntó Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, ya voy – intentó respirar hondo, tranquilizarse, aunque fuera un poco, pero aún tenía demasiada furia reprimida, necesitaba sacarla o se volvería loco. Quizá cuando llegaran a la Hoja, una sesión de entrenamiento sería suficiente. Observó la mesa y la silla que había terminado en el otro extremo, las levantó y las apretó con más fuerza, hasta que la madera crujió, quería estrellarlas contra la ventana, y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para dejarlas en su lugar y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. De nada serviría sacar toda su furia, podría destrozar la habitación entera y nada cambiaría.

Llegó hasta la entrada del hospital, efectivamente ya estaban todos esperándole. Sai había hecho una especie de pájaro gigante, estaba diseñado especialmente para transportar a Sakura, la joven ya estaba recostada ahí, envuelta en varias mantas.

-¡Vamos, Kakashi-sensei! – lo apuró su alumno.

Shizune aún terminaba de darle las gracias a las enfermeras de la Aldea que habían atendido a Sakura al principio, sin mencionar que les ofrecieron una habitación para cada uno, les dieron comida y se portaron de lo más atentos. Sin duda habían sido de gran ayuda. El ninja se acercó hasta Sai y Naruto, ambos custodiaban a la joven.

-Gracias, Sai, será de mucha utilidad que tú puedas llevarnos – le agradeció a su reciente pupilo.

-Me alegra ayudar – era el primer comentario totalmente adecuado que decía, incluso él parecía entender la gravedad de la situación. Sakura, después de la primera misión, se había portado muy bien con él, quizá por eso parecía tan atento.

-Es hora de irnos – Shizune se acercó, para su sorpresa no estaba sola, con ella venía la enfermera, Mei, Shizune no dio explicaciones sobre su presencia, pero era obvio que también iría a la Hoja – Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Sai y yo iremos con Sakura, el resto irá...

-Yo voy con ustedes – interrumpió el ex ANBU. Shizune pareció evaluar la situación, pero terminó cediendo.

Sai terminó creando otro pájaro, uno lo bastante grande para que el segundo grupo, el equipo médico, seis ninjas, Naruto, y Mei, pudieran acomodarse perfectamente. Comenzaron a elevarse, y aunque Sakura estaba bien fija, aun así, Kakashi la tomó de la mano y no la soltó. Durante todo el viaje, la joven no mostró señales de vida, su cuerpo se movía sin oponer resistencia y su cabello revoloteaba con el viento. El sol matutino iluminaba su rostro, era la primera vez en tres meses que el sol calentaba su piel, Kakashi pensó que eso le gustaría, que podría adquirir un poco de color en sus mejillas.

El trayecto ocurrió tranquilamente, no hubo problemas, no hubo inconvenientes. Casi parecía injusto que el sol brillara más fuerte, que todo parecía tan perfecto, el clima cálido, algunas ocasionales nubes, la clase de climas que disfrutaba su alumna. Los mejores días para entrenar.

Llegaron a la Hoja al atardecer, descendieron justo en el techo de la Torre Hokage donde otro equipo médico ya los esperaba, entre ellos, la misma Godaime. Bajaron a Sakura con tanto cuidado como les fue posible, la acomodaron en una camilla y enseguida la trasladaron hasta el Hospital.

Kakashi y Naruto fueron tras la integrante del equipo siete. Todo el Hospital parecía estar esperando su llegada, enseguida se pusieron a las órdenes de la Sanin y adecuaron todo para trasladarla con suma delicadeza.

-Llévenla a la habitación – ordenó la Hokage deteniéndose. Quería hablar con él.

-Fue mi culpa, Tsunade-sama... yo debí protegerla mejor – era lo único que se le ocurría decir.

-Tienes que descansar, Kakashi. Te ves exhausto.

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo cuando mi alumna no logra recuperarse? – la Sanin puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sakura estará bien...

-Haz que despierte, por favor.

-Ve a descansar, es un orden – dijo alejándose de él.

El ninja se quedó parado unos segundos, había una puerta de cristal que le mostraba su reflejo, de pronto entendió porque la sugerencia de que descansara. Se veía fatal, incluso con la máscara cubriendo gran parte de su rostro. Estaba agotado, tenía el semblante estropeado y apenas era capaz de reflejar la fortaleza que le era característica. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos, pero nada podría quitarle ese ánimo desgastado. Además, no tenía ganas de ir a descansar, no tenía sueño.

Continuó su recorrido, iría detrás de su alumna y esperaría noticias. De pronto se detuvo en seco, los padres de Sakura estaban a la espera de su pequeña hija, y cuando la vieron recostada en una camilla se lanzaron a su delicado cuerpo para abrazarla. No eran los únicos, Ino y Ten-Ten también se acercaron a su amiga, enseguida sintió un hueco en el estómago que lo sofocó. El ex ANBU no pudo dar otro paso más, un pinchazo de culpa lo atravesó como si fuera un rayo que lo estuviera partiendo en dos.

Tsunade y el equipo médico se adentraron en la que sería la habitación de Sakura y dejaron a lo padres de la joven afuera, al igual que sus dos amigas, y Naruto, nadie más podría entrar. Kakashi se quedó observando cómo su alumno les contaba lo sucedido, lo veía moverse incómodo, lo veía rascarse la cabellera rubia y bajar la mirada avergonzado. No podía soportarlo, se fue de ahí.

Apareció en el campo de entrenamiento, era casi entrada la noche, pero tenía que sacar toda la furia, la tensión de los últimos meses, la culpa. Estaba completamente solo, y no era para menos, de hecho, eso era justo lo que necesitaba. El ninja fijó la vista en el cielo, no había notado las nubes negras que comenzaban a arremolinarse justo sobre su cabeza, no tardaría en llover. Parecía tan difícil creer que unas horas antes el sol brillara con tanta fuerza. El sonido de algunos truenos llegó hasta sus oídos, uno que otro relámpago resplandecía recordándole su manejo del elemento, era como si el mismo cielo lo incitara a entrenar.

El ninja élite comenzó de inmediato, consumió tanto chakra como le fue posible. Técnica tras técnica y sello tras sello, manejó cada elemento que dominaba, incluso utilizó el Sharingan. No se detuvo cuando la lluvia comenzó, estaba diluviando como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Lo único que silenciaba a los truenos y al incesante ruido de la tormenta, eran las técnicas que utilizaba el ninja, no sucumbían ante el clima y se mostraban de lo más imponentes. El escenario comenzaba a transformarse, pero al no le importaba. No le importaba su ropa empapada que escurría y que se sentía pesada, no le importaba destruir el campo de entrenamiento, tenía que sacar toda la frustración.

Terminó recostado en el suelo, sólo con el chakra necesario para respirar. Se quedó tendido mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo. No había sido suficiente, nada parecía serlo. Dejó que la tormenta cayera sobre él, sobre su rostro, sobre su cabellera y su ropa. Su cuerpo debía estar helado, pero él a penas y lo sentía, había un fuego en su interior que no se apagaba con nada. Debía ser la culpa.

Se quedó un rato más, ya era bien entrada la noche, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta su casa. Seguía diluviando, pero él ya no podía estar más mojado. Caminó entre las calles de la Aldea sin levantar la vista, todo estaba muy solitario, a nadie se le antojaría dar un paseo con semejante clima.

-¡Kakashi-kun! – el ninja ignoró el llamado, no tenía humor – Espero por favor, Kakashi-kun – pidió Mei alcanzándolo y tomándolo del brazo.

-Lo siento, pero tengo un poco de prisa.

-¿Se encuentra bien?, está empapado – la mujer se refugiaba en un paraguas.

-Lo estoy.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarlo.

-No ha sido un buen día – se dio cuenta de su comportamiento tan grosero – No esperaba que vinieras a la Hoja.

-Quiero aprender de Shizune -san, le he pedido estar bajo su cargo y ella ha aceptado. Escuché que es una de las mejores, después de la misma Hokage, es una pena que ella no acepte tener discípulos, me habría encantado aprender de una legendaria Sanin y...

-Sakura – interrumpió él.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Sakura, ella es la única que está bajo el cargo de la Godaime. Claro que Sakura es especial...

-Debe serlo – Mei se acercó unos cuantos pasos, lo suficiente para prever lo que estaba por suceder – Quizá, y ahora que estoy aquí, podría enseñarme la Aldea.

-Supongo que podría hacerlo – dijo antes de besarla. Ella lo estaba pidiendo con esa cercanía y él no tenía ganas de negarse.

La besó con la máscara puesta, Mei no opuso resistencia alguna, se aferró a su chaleco empapado y se acercó más a él. Kakashi la tomó de la cintura, y la besó con más fuerza. Pero no tenía sentido, podría llevarla hasta su casa, tomar su calor y enredarse en su cuerpo, pero seguiría sintiéndose de la misma forma. Ella era una mujer bonita, incluso podría llamar su atención, pero no ese momento. Se separó unos segundos después.

-Lo lamento, Mei – ella seguía refugiada en su pecho.

-No tiene que disculparse – le ofreció una mirada luminosa, como si ese beso realmente hubiera sido bueno.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – gritó Naruto acercándose a él, el ninja enseguida se apartó de la mujer - ¡Kakashi-sensei!, es Sakura-chan – dijo casi sin aliento – Despertó.

Ni siquiera se despidió de Mei, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El ex ANBU no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su corazón latía con fuerza y por primera vez en tres meses, se sintió vivo. Tenía que verla, ver sus ojos jade y comprobar que realmente había despertado. Dejar la pesadilla que les tocó vivir, las semanas eternas cuando ella permanecía dormida. Seguramente Tsunade había logrado despertarla, se dio cuenta de que la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar fue traerla a casa.

Estaba frente a la puerta de la joven, pero se dio cuenta de que adentro aún estaban sus padres, Ino y Ten Ten, quizá lo mejor sería esperar a que se fueran. No quería interrumpir. Escuchaba voces allí adentro, Sakura debía estar despierta, aunque aún no lograba reconocer su voz.

-¿Qué espera, sensei? – se fijó en el semblante de Naruto, parecía tan aliviado. Debía ser verdad.

-No quiero interrumpir, lo mejor será que vuelva más tarde – ni siquiera recordaba que estaba empapado, que su ropa escurría y que ya comenzaba a dejar un charco en el suelo.

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama, se sentía un poco confundida, su cabeza dolía un poco cuando trataba de recordar algo, pero fuera de eso, se sentía de maravilla. Sus padres estaban ahí, sabía que eran sus padres, pero no lograba recordar sus nombres, algo similar sucedía con Ino, sabía su nombre, pero no recordaba que fuera su amiga, Ten Ten era casi una extraña.

-¿Qué me sucedió? – preguntó observando a su alrededor -¿En dónde estoy?

-¿Me recuerdas? – preguntó una mujer de pelo negro.

-Tú eres... eres... Shi... Shi...

-Shizune.

-Sí, eso es. Pero, ¿quién soy yo? – un dolor agudo pareció atravesar de su cabeza - ¿Cuál es mi nombre?, yo no puedo recordarlo... mi cabeza, duele... - automáticamente se puso la mano sobre la nuca y aplicó un poco de chakra curativo, era una respuesta automática de su cuerpo, Sakura ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Necesitas descansar, Sakura, ese es tu nombre.

-Sakura... - repitió la médico un poco dudosa -¿Por qué estoy aquí y no puedo recordarlo?

-Tuviste un accidente – Ino tomó su mano cariñosamente, era tan extraño no poder recordarla, no sabía cómo sentirse – Es normal que estés un poco confundida, además, Shizune-san tiene razón, necesitas descansar.

-Nos alegra mucho verte recuperada, hija – sus padres se acercaron y besaron su frente.

-Gracias – Sakura intentaba no sentirse rara, pero los recuerdos le faltaban. Era una sensación tan extraña verse rodeada de tantas personas que apenas recordaba, sus nombres o sus rostros, pero casi nada de historia, no sabía cómo encajaban en su vida, así que no podía sentirse ni feliz ni triste. Ni siquiera recordaba ese dichoso accidente, lo último era... ¿qué era? La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo.

-Tranquilízate, Sakura – Shizune pudo adivinar todo lo que pasaba por su mente – No te esfuerces, ya tendrás tiempo para recuperarte y recordarlo todo.

Sus padres le dieron el último beso de despedida, Ino y Tenten le ofrecieron una sonrisa serena y entonces la dejaron sola. La joven no estaba asustada, se sentía en casa, sabía que la Hoja era su hogar, que estaban sus padres y sus amigas, tenía imágenes borrosas de ello, pero la frustraba no tener un solo recuerdo claro. No le habían dado más detalles sobre el accidente, no le dijeron hacía cuánto tiempo sucedió, cómo fue que despertó, nada. Se sentó sobre la cama, no estaba cansada en absoluto, era como si ya hubiera dormido suficiente, no le dolía nada, no tenía ninguna herida, ningún signo de haberse lastimado. Decían que su nombre era "Sakura", se tocó el rostro, no recordaba cómo se veía, de qué color eran sus ojos, la forma de sus labios, y no había ningún espejo en esa habitación. Se tomó unos mechones de cabello, eran lo suficientemente largos como para poder verlos.

-¿Rosa? – se preguntó cuando vio el color de su melena. Era bastante peculiar, pero no estaba segura de que le agradara, ¿quién podría tener el cabello así?, ni siquiera quería pensar en sus ojos o en la forma de su rostro.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. La joven no tenía muchas ganas de visitas, tenía mucho en qué pensar, pero cuando lo vio, cambió de idea.

-¿Sakura-chan? – un ninja rubio y de ojos azules le ofrecía una sonrisa tímida. Lo recordaba.

-¿Naruto? – preguntó dudosa.

-Sí, soy yo. Shizune dijo que tenía problemas para recordar cosas... - pero Sakura no lo estaba escuchando. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta el otro ninja, uno con ropa empapada, tenía un cabello gris y rebelde a pesar de estar mojado, una misteriosa máscara cubría gran parte de su rostro y tenía el semblante más misterioso que ella jamás hubiera visto. Atrajo su atención de inmediato.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Él es Kakashi-sensei – Naruto parecía sorprendido con su pregunta, el otro ninja sólo bajó la mirada un poco decepcionado – Es el encargado de nuestro equipo, el equipo número siete, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Equipo número siete? – hizo un esfuerzo pero su cabeza comenzó a punzar – Yo no...

-Somos nosotros – su compañero le ofreció una fotografía que descansaba en una pequeña mesita, alguien la había traído y dejado allí para adornar su habitación.

Sakura observó la fotografía, allí estaba ella, con su pelo rosado y largo, con una gran sonrisa, no podría creer que así es cómo lucía. Frunció el ceño, era una chica rara con cabello más raro. Se enfocó en los tres ninjas que también aparecían en la fotografía, uno era Naruto, el ninja rubio y de ojos azules, pero lucía tan extraño, era apenas un niño y tenía una expresión de enojo mientras veía a un jovencito de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, de piel blanca, lucía tan serio y desinteresado.

-¿Quién es él? – preguntó señalándolo.

-¿Que quién es él?, es Sasuke, es parte del equipo siete, ¿no lo recuerdas? – Naruto parecía sorprendido, más que eso, estaba estupefacto. La joven sólo negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Volvió a observar la fotografía, esta vez al ninja de pelo platinado, se veía exactamente igual que ahora. Su compañero dijo que era su sensei, pero le era difícil creerlo.

-Debería cambiarse de ropa, podría enfermarse – Kakashi parecía sorprendido con su comentario, como si esperara oír cualquier cosa, menos eso, una sugerencia tan inocente y con un toque de preocupación.

-Tranquila, estaré bien – su tono de voz era un tanto ronco, podría decirse que era la voz de un líder – Además, tú eres la que importa. Me alegra mucho que despertaras.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Sakura-chan – su compañero intervino en la conversación. Pero Sakura no hacía más que ver al ninja que estaba parado frente a ella, despertaba toda su curiosidad, quería hablar sólo con él. Pero tuvo que desviar la vista cuando se dio cuenta de lo obvia que estaba siendo.

-No quise preocuparlos – se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja y mordió su labio inferior, sabía que él la estaba viendo.

-¿Pero qué dices?, somos tu equipo, siempre nos preocuparemos por ti.

-Gracias por venir a visitarme – de pronto un trueno retumbó en toda la habitación. Sakura saltó en la cama y un pequeño grito salió de su garganta. Sabía que sólo era un trueno, pero no recordaba su sonido -Lo lamento – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cuando el susto pasó.

-Ahora estás a salvo – escuchar a su sensei la tranquilizó – Vamos, Naruto, es mejor que dejemos descansar a Sakura.

-¿Lo veré mañana?

-Claro que sí, Sakura-chan, vendremos a visitarte todos los días.

-Es bueno verte recuperada – le dijo Kakashi revolviendo su melena rosada. La joven bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada – Ahora ya tienes color en las mejillas.

-Hasta mañana.

-Sakura..., - el ninja estaba por salir – Procura despertar, ya dormiste mucho.

-Lamento no poder recordarlo...

-No pasa nada.

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que él la veía atentamente, la veía con cierta preocupación, quizá característica de un sensei cuidando a su alumna. Pero su mirada era intensa y fuerte, a pesar de estar empapado lucía tan seguro, la joven se sonrojó involuntariamente. Sentía sus mejilas arder, pero se negaba a bajar la vista. Sus pupilas se dilataron y el ritmo en su corazón aumentó significativamente. Jamás había visto a un hombre tan atractivo.


	3. UNA CONQUISTA DIFÍCIL

UNA CONQUISTA DIFÍCIL:

Era la primera noche, después de tres largos meses, que Kakashi lograba dormir tranquilamente. Claro que le incomodaba que Sakura no pudiera recordarlo, pero era un pequeño precio que pagar considerando que ella por fin había despertado. Podía estar más tranquilo, ya no había un peso sobre su espalda, y aunque aún sentía un pinchazo de culpa, no era nada comparado con la miseria que sintió durante tres largos meses. Ver sus ojos jade había sido una cura inmediata.

Ahora podía comer, durmió toda la noche y se levantó con energía renovada. Debía ser cuestión de tiempo para que su alumna se recuperara completamente, entonces las misiones volverían y todo sería como antes, como debía ser. También tenía la esperanza de que pudiera recordarlo pronto, antes del accidente tenía una gran relación sensei-alumna, y él no quería que se olvidara de eso.

Lo primero que haría sería agradecerle a la Hokage, ella había sido la responsable de devolverla a la vida y a la normalidad y el ninja nunca terminaría de darle las gracias.

-Shizune, quisiera ver a Tsunade-sama – incluso le dedico una sonrisa, su humor no podía estar mejor.

-Lo lamento, sempai, pero Tsunade-sama está indispuesta.

-¿Indispuesta?, ¿qué le sucedió? – la mujer observó a su alrededor y cuando se dio cuenta de lo solos que estaba, continuó hablando:

-Fue muy difícil despertar a Sakura, Kakashi, más difícil de lo que yo misma imaginaba. La Hokage estuvo tres horas intentándolo hasta que lo logró, pero se debilitó mucho. Uso su propia energía y ahora debe reponerse.

-Lo entiendo... - el humor del ninja decayó visiblemente – Agradécele de mi parte y lamento que todo esto pasara, que tuviera que esforzarse tanto por mi error.

-Tsunade-sama le tiene mucho afecto a Sakura, lo sabes, haría cualquier cosa por verla recuperada. Ve mucho de ella en tu alumna, además estamos convencidas de que podrá superarnos a ambas en las habilidades médicas – Shizune le ofreció una sonrisa conciliadora – La he visitado a primera hora de la mañana, está en perfectas condiciones, excepto porque...

-Porque no recuerda mucho – completó con un poco de amargura en su voz – No sabe quien so yo, me ha olvidado, totalmente.

-Ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre, Kakashi. Debemos tenerle paciencia.

-Lo sé, y lo más importante es que ha despertado. Creí que me volvería loco...

-Estuviste a su lado todo el tiempo, y ahora te necesitará más que nunca, aunque no lo recuerde.

La conversación con Shizune lo dejó pensado, su alumna realmente había estado al borde de la muerte. El ninja no quería ni pensar cuánto tiempo más hubiera tardado en despertar si la legendaria Sanin no hubiera intervenido, podría haberse quedado meses en aquella Aldea y la jovencita seguiría durmiendo. Sabía que la Hokage era fuerte, esa era su principal característica, pero el hecho de que dejara el puesto para recuperarse, le dejaba en claro el sacrificio que debió hacer, la energía utilizada y la gravedad de Sakura. De ahora en adelante la cuidaría mejor, no dejaría que nada parecido le sucediera de nuevo. Ella era intocable.

-Kakashi-kun – lo saludó Mei – Me enteré de que Sakura-san se ha recuperado, me alegró mucho saberlo. Definitivamente vine al lugar correcto, no podría aprender de nadie mejor.

-Sí, Sakura es una ninja muy fuerte.

-Estaba pensando, y ya que su alumna se ha recuperado, creí que tal vez podría enseñarme la Aldea, prometió hacerlo... - Kakashi se rascó la cabellera gris un poco incómodo – Tengo un descanso en una hora, quizá si tú también tienes algún descanso...

El ex ANBU analizó sus opciones, Mei era una mujer muy bonita, ya lo había notado, además ella parecía realmente interesada en él, sin duda era una opción tentadora para pasar un buen rato, sin mencionar que ayer justamente la había besado, y aunque no había sido un beso particularmente estimulante, eso podría cambiar bajo las circunstancias adecuadas. Sakura ya estaba bien, así que podría hacerse un espacio libre.

-Sí, creo que podría enseñarte la Aldea.

-¡Perfecto!, lo veré después – le ofreció una sonrisa, se acercó un poco, tocó su brazo y se alejó moviendo la cadera provocativamente.

Kakashi suspiró, definitivamente era una opción tentadora. Pero lo primero era ir y visitar a su alumna. Asegurarse de que se recuperaba satisfactoriamente, y después...

Sakura terminó de despedir a sus padres, la visitaron a primera hora del día, y después de que la jovencita les insistiera que estaba en perfectas condiciones, se fueron a comer. Naruto también la visitó y también lo envió a comer. Se preocupaban mucho por ella, pero apenas tenía un respiro.

Quería un poco de tiempo a solas, para asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, por la mañana, Shizune le había contado todo sobre su accidente, cómo sucedió y lo cerca que estuvo de nunca despertar. Se pasó tres largos meses durmiendo, intentado recuperarse de algo que ni siquiera recordaba. La médico le había contado todo con un tono lleno de angustia, era claro que la impresionó verla de esa forma, le contó de sus heridas, las costillas rotas, la pierna y el brazo, todo, pero para Sakura era como escuchar una historia ajena a ella. No recordaba el dolor, no recordaba el accidente, nada, apenas podía recordar a sus padres.

Se puso de pie, se tambaleó un poco, estaba entumida y no era para menos, le costaría recuperar la condición física. Tenía muy vagos recuerdos de haber sido entrenada por una ninja de cabello rubio con dos coletas, pero no recordaba su nombre ni en que tiempo fue. Su cabeza comenzó a punzar de nuevo, era mejor no hondar en los recuerdos perdidos, no por ahora. Llegó hasta una pequeña mesita, ahí sus padres le habían dejado un espejo a su petición. Lo tomó con las manos un poco temblorosas. Una jovencita de piel blanca, ojos color jade y cabello rosado la veía atentamente, era su reflejo.

No podía creer que así fuera, tenía rasgos bastantes peculiares que no estaba muy segura de que fueran de su agrado. También había sentido su cuerpo, apenas madurando pero que dejaban en claro que nunca tendría muchas curvas. No sabía si alguien en la Aldea la consideraba bonita, si podría llamar la atención de un ninja en particular, no lo creía posible, no con esa combinación de cabello y ojos. Dejó el espejo en su lugar y volvió a la cama, de todos modos, no había mucho qué hacer viéndose, no podría cambiar su apariencia. Suspiró un tanto aburrida, no había nada interesante qué hacer encerrada en una habitación de Hospital.

Observó la fotografía que tenía a un lado, "el equipo siete", no lograba recordarlos muy bien, quizá a Naruto, pero el resto... ni a el tal Sasuke, ni al ninja del día anterior, ese hombre misterioso y sumamente atractivo. ¿Cómo no recordar un hombre así?, parecía imposible.

Lo había estado esperando toda la mañana, de nuevo intentó peinarse un poco más, en cuanto a su atuendo, tenía una bata de hospital y no podía hacer nada al respecto, le quedaba muy grande y la hacía lucir más pequeña de lo que en realidad era, definitivamente no le favorecía. Le siguió dando forma a su melena y esperó que tuviera un poco de color en sus mejillas para no lucir tan pálida.

Bostezó, pero intentó descartar la idea de dormir, hacía unas horas que había despertado, sería ridículo volverse a dormir, aunque tuviera sueño. Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza para desperezarse, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – por fin, el ninja que ella estaba esperando. Bajó las manos de inmediato y las colocó sobre su regazo.

-Bien, gracias por venir a verme – se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y trató de controlar su nerviosismo.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer – se sentó una de las sillas disponibles y la observó con atención. Sakura bajó la vista un poco intimidada, le faltaban las palabras.

-Todos me han visitado esta mañana, se han portado muy amables conmigo. Casi me siento una celebridad.

-Eso es porque lo eres – Kakashi le ofreció una sonrisa – Sólo hace falta que lo recuerdes.

Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente, pero buscó su mirada, no podía dejar de verlo. No podía dejar su atractivo natural, su peculiar cabello gris y rebelde, su semblante, la forma en la que la veía y trataba. Si era su sensei, pues que suertuda había sido de que le tocara un hombre así. Sus pupilas se dilataban, había calor en su vientre que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y sólo podía imaginar, desear, ver su rostro completo, saber la razón por la que su banda ninja cubría su ojo izquierdo.

-Sakura..., ¿de verdad no recuerdas a Sasuke?

-¿Sasuke?

-Tu otro compañero de equipo, el joven de cabello negro.

-Ah, sí, él... - la joven observó la fotografía – No, realmente no lo recuerdo... espero que eso no lo moleste, ¿dónde está él?, no recuerdo que viniera a visitarme.

-Sasuke se fue.

-¿Tiene una misión?

-No... - el ninja se movió un poco incómodo en la silla – No creo que sea momento de discutir sobre Sasuke, sólo debes saber que él no regresará pronto.

-De acuerdo – se encogió de hombros y dio por terminado el asunto. No le importaba mucho su compañero en ese momento – Es gracioso, apenas puedo reconocerme en el espejo. No recordaba el color de mi cabello, rosa... – confesó haciendo un puchero de desagrado.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿No te gusta?

-Lo preferiría de otro color, uno menos raro.

-A mí me gusta tu cabello – a la joven se le iluminaron los ojos – Es un rasgo distintivo tuyo, igual que tus ojos.

-Gracias – Sakura se sentía como una adolescente enamorada, encandilada por el hombre frente a ella. No recordaba si antes se había enamorado, pero si lo había hecho, tenía que ser de él.

La puerta se abrió y los interrumpió. Era una mujer con vestimenta de enfermera, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules. Era bonita, mucho en realidad.

-Sakura-san, es bueno verte recuperada – la jovencita no lograba recordarla – Shizune-san me ha enviado para comprobar que estás en perfectas condiciones.

-Lo estoy, pero realmente quiero salir de aquí. Quiero dar un paseo por la Aldea, quizá eso me sirva con la memoria.

-Debes tomártelo con calma – sugirió el ninja, se preocupaba por ella – Pero me alegra saber que has recuperado tu entusiasmo.

-Kakashi-kun estuvo muy preocupado por ti, Naruto también – Sakura frunció el entrecejo, la enfermera le sonreía a su sensei – No se despegaban de tu lado.

-Parece que tengo un buen equipo – ahora sólo deseaba que ella saliera y los dejara solos.

-Mi turno termina en diez minutos, ¿te veo en la entrada del Hospital? – le preguntó en su presencia a Kakashi, y no sólo eso, se acercó y lo tomó del brazo.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo, Sakura-san – dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación. Era oficial, ella no le agradaba.

-¿Ella es su novia? – su pregunta fue tan directa que ella misma se sorprendió.

-No, ella es... la conocí... era una de las enfermeras de la Aldea donde tuviste el accidente.

-¿Entonces no tiene novia?

-No, no tengo – respondió sin dudarlo un solo segundo, eso era bueno.

-Ya veo – Sakura tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sólo que luego recordó que se vería con ella en diez minutos, si no era su novia, podía estar cerca de serlo.

Se puso de pie e intentó dar uno pasos para acercarse a la ventana, pero aún no estaba lista, se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque el ninja la sostuvo justo a tiempo. La tenía sujeta de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, Sakura se aferró a su chaleco ninja y trató de controlar sus pasos, de concentrar la energía en sus piernas.

-Gracias, pero es mejor que se vaya o llegará tarde a su cita. Yo estaré bien.

-De ninguna manera. No te dejaré sola, además, no es una cita.

-¿Está seguro?, no quisiera interrumpir sus planes.

-No lo haces, Sakura - La joven se quedó refugiada en el pecho del ninja, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Había sido una buena estrategia. Ella era su prioridad, y claro que aprovecharía ese detalle. Estaban tan cerca, la joven podía oler su aroma, incluso escuchaba el tranquilo latir de su corazón, tomaba su calor y lo hacía suyo. Sentía sus manos sobre su cintura, sosteniéndola con la fuerza necesaria para no lastimarla, pero con la suficiente para confirmarle que estaba a salvo en sus brazos, que no la soltaría.

-¿Le importaría acercarme a la ventana?, quisiera ver la Aldea.

-Por supuesto.

-Lamento haber estropeado sus planes, no era mi intención – levantó los ojos y se encontró con su mirada. Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-No te disculpes, en realidad no era nada importante – el ninja la sostuvo con un solo brazo, era suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, y con la otra mano, le retiró un mechón de pelo rosado que caía sobre su rostro, lo hizo con mucho cuidado y lo colocó detrás de su mejilla. La jovencita se quedó sin aliento, un rubor cubrió todo su rostro y tuvo que apartar la vista, de otra forma haría algo tonto y precipitado.

Sakura observó la Hoja a través del cristal de la ventana. El sol no brillaba con tanta fuerza, había algunas nubes ocultándolo, pero aún así la escena frente a ella era digna de admirar. Podía ver a las personas ir de un lado a otro, caminar tranquilamente y detenerse a conversar con alguien más. El viento sacudía los árboles suavemente, la joven se moría por sentir esa sensación en su piel, le hacía falta color, tres meses recostada en una cama habían sido demasiado. Quería dar un paseo, estirar las piernas, despejar la mente y volver a casa.

Ver la Aldea no le trajo ninguna clase de recuerdos, todo seguía siendo una mancha borrosa, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que tenía de estar entre los brazos de ese ninja, sintiéndose tan protegida y vulnerable al mismo tiempo. Si a él no le importaba, mucho menos a ella.

-Gracias por quedarse conmigo – El ninja no respondió, pero la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza. Sakura no recordaba a ese hombre, no recordaba nada sobre la relación que mantenían como "sensei y alumna", pero sin duda debía ser cercanos. La joven podía sentirlo.

Kakashi salió del Hospital, se había quedado cerca de tres horas con su alumna. Habían estado charlando animadamente, era satisfactorio verla tan recuperada, pero tenía una actitud diferente con él, o por lo menos así lo creía. Sakura lo veía de una forma distinta, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, le sonreía con mucha frecuencia y se sonrojaba aún más, era tan extraño verla de esa forma. Incluso le había preguntado si él tenía novia, con tanta naturalidad, y apostaría a que se alegró cuando escuchó su negativa. Todo debía estar en su imaginación, seguramente sólo era pura curiosidad porque la joven no lograba recordarlo en absoluto. Al principio le preocupó que pudiera sentirse un poco incómoda con su presencia, pero resultó que no, parecía tan o más tranquila a su lado que antes. Su comportamiento era lo más desconcertante, parecía como si ella estuviera intentando, ¿qué?, ¿atraer su atención?, una idea absurda, eso era lo más ridículo que podía pensar. Y, sin embargo, cuando la sostuvo para evitar que cayera, la había sentido acercarse más de lo necesario, de lo prudente entre un sensei con su alumna, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella se acercó unos centímetros y terminó por suspirar contra su boca cubierta por la máscara...

No tenía caso buscar a Mei, llegaba tres horas tarde a su reunión, que de ninguna manera era una cita. Más tarde se disculparía con ella, esperaba que entendiera que le era imposible dejar sola a su alumna, no mientras lo necesitara. Además, ni que su alumna lo hubiera hecho a propósito, ella realmente había estado a punto de caer al suelo, ¿Qué clase de hombre hubiera sido de haberla dejado sola?

-¡¿No recuerdas a Sasuke-kun?! – Ino parecía no poder asimilar esa información, era demasiado para ella -¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros y observó la fotografía que tenía entre las manos, pero sus ojos se quedaron concentrados en el ninja de pelo gris - ¿Por qué es tan importante que lo recuerde?, Kakashi me dijo que se había ido que no planeaba volver pronto.

-Sasuke sufrió mucho, Sakura-chan – intervino Naruto con cierta amargura en su voz – Se fui de aquí intentado ser más fuerte, no ha tomado las decisiones correctas... Pero somos su equipo, y nunca abandonamos a uno de nosotros.

-¿Hace cuánto que se fue?

-Casi tres años... - sus dos amigos parecían un tanto melancólicos al recordar ese detalle, pero Sakura no sintió nada. Le era completamente indiferente y no podía controlar esa sensación. No le dolía su ausencia, ni tampoco le importaba que regresara.

-Sasuke-kun es un ninja muy fuerte, tiene tanto estilo y es de lo más atractivo – Ino suspiró románticamente.

-¿Es tu novio?

-¡No! – dijeron Naruto e Ino al mismo tiempo. Ambos se observaron con una mirada un tanto incómoda hasta que la rubia se decidió a hablar:

-Estabas enamorada de él, Sakura – la joven torció el gesto enseguida.

-¿Por qué? – por más que veía la fotografía, no lograba convencerle ese enigmático ninja de cabello negro, sí, tenía cierto encanto, quizá hasta era atractivo, pero no parecía reflejar nada, ni siquiera se veía amigable.

-Bueno... porque, Sasuke-kun era un buen ninja, a pesar de todo. No era muy atento, en ocasiones tampoco muy amable o cortés, casi siempre prefería estar solo y era demasiado honesto... - Ino frunció el ceño, se dio cuenta lo mala que era su respuesta – Como sea, estabas muy enamorada de él, cuando logres recuperar la memoria, estoy segura de que también recordarás por qué te enamoraste de Sasuke-kun.

-De acuerdo – pero Sakura no estaba muy segura.

-No puedo creer que lo olvidarás, ni siquiera quiero imaginar qué clase de hombres te gustan ahora que apenas te interesa Sasuke-kun – Sakura le ofreció una sonrisa y apretó con más fuerza la fotografía que tenía entre las manos – Sólo para que lo sepas, no había nadie en la Aldea tan apuesto como tu compañero.

Naruto refunfuñó como niño pequeño y eso la hizo reír. Ambos, aunque no pudiera recordarlos del todo, eran muy buena compañía. Recordaba a su compañero más que nadie, eran escenas muy vagas y borrosas, pero su voz, su risa y muchos de sus gestos, podía reconocerlos. Le gustaba estar ahí, no importaba que su mente estuviera casi en blanco, la joven sentía que ese era su hogar, sus amigos y sus padres, sabía que estaba a salvo. Sin duda era una chica afortunada.

Sin pretenderlo, pensó en su sensei, quería preguntar más por él, pero no se atrevía por miedo a que su rostro se sonrojara sin explicación aparente. Se preguntó si ellos sabrían lo suficiente de él como para decirle qué clase de mujeres eran de su interés, pero si lo preguntaba se delataría. Estaba más que decidida a intentar conquistarlo, no le importaba que fuera su sensei, ella de ninguna forma lo veía de esa forma, así que ¿por qué no?, desde su punto de vista, eran sólo un hombre y una mujer. No dejaba de imaginar cómo sería ver su rostro completo, fantaseaba con volver a estar entre sus brazos, quizá obtener el tan anhelado beso... Pero, ¿cómo conquistar a un hombre así?, no tenía recuerdos, nada que pudiera servirle de experiencia. Tendría que ingeniárselas ella sola, aprovechar su fragilidad y la preocupación que él le demostraba.

Bostezó de nuevo, tenía sueño y su cabeza punzaba.

Kakashi terminaba de darse una ducha, se había demorado más de lo usual pero después de tres meses de duchas rápidas y comidas insípidas, por fin estaba en casa. Su semblante también comenzaba a recuperarse, ya no tenía ojeras y ya no lucía tan miserable. Después de doce semanas podía respirar un poco más tranquilo. Todo gracias a la Hokage, apenas se recuperara iría a verla y agradecerle personalmente por salvar a su alumna. Se vistió y comió un bocadillo, faltaban unas horas para que anocheciera, visitaría a Sakura por última vez y luego podría descansar un poco. Retomaría su entrenamiento lo antes posible, no quería perder su condición física, con tanto tiempo sin misiones, comenzaba a sentirse entumido. Además, siempre era la mejor opción para sacar un poco de energía y al mismo tiempo mantenerse en forma.

Se observó en el espejo antes de salir, eso nunca lo hacía, pero se sorprendió intentando darle forma a su cabello tan rebelde, se acomodó bien la máscara y salió.

-¡Kakashi-kun! – Mei venía corriendo, tenía un vestido que se ondeaba con cada paso, se veía bastante bonita.

-Lamento no haber podido llevarte a conocer la Adela – se disculpó un poco incómodo – Sakura no se sentía bien y no podía dejarla sola...

-No te preocupes, pero pensé que Sakura-san ya estaba recuperada. Tengo entendido que ni siquiera necesita vigilancia.

-No lo sabía, estaba por visitarla ahora mismo.

-Espero que su visita no dure mucho, quizá podríamos dar un paseo... - se acercó y lo besó sobre la máscara. El ninja la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Podría acostumbrarse a esa sensación.

-¿Dónde te veo?

-En la entrada del Hospital, esta vez procura llegar a tiempo – le guiñó un ojo y se despidió. Ese último comentario no fue muy del agrado de Kakashi, era una sugerencia que parecía una orden, y a él le gustaba tener el control. La única forma en la que recibía y aceptaba órdenes, era en las misiones, en su vida privada todo era muy diferente... Se encogió de hombros, de todos modos, podía pasar un buen rato, ella había tomado la iniciativa y podría ser interesante.

Estaba decidido a sólo saludar a su alumna, asomarse y comprobar que estaba bien, sin detenerse a charlar. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con que la jovencita estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana, viendo hacia el exterior. El sol se había terminado de ocultarse hacía poco, así que la habitación estaba iluminada por una pequeña lámpara. La joven sólo vestía una bata blanca, dejaba a la vista sus piernas, quizá estaba mostrando un poco más de lo que debería ser permitido, tenía las piernas dobladas a la altura del pecho así que la bata subía peligrosamente, su melenita que ya llegaba hasta más debajo de sus hombros, descansaba tranquilamente. Se veía frágil y vulnerable, su rostro delataba lo perdida que por momentos se sentía, sin recuerdos, sin ideas de cómo era antes del accidente.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura?

-Sí, lo estoy – pero la joven ni siquiera se movió. Kakashi entró a la habitación, se acercó a la ventana donde Sakura parecía estar observando a dos jóvenes bailar – No recuerdo si yo puedo hacerlo, ¿alguna vez bailé?

-No, creo que no.

-¿Por qué no?, se ve tan divertido – suspiró un tanto decepcionada - ¿Podría enseñarme?

-¿A bailar?

-Por favor, a menos que tenga algo importante qué hacer...

-No es eso – Sakura lo observó con sus grandes ojos jade – De acuerdo.

La joven se entusiasmó de inmediato, se puso de pie con demasiado rápido y casi vuelve a caer si no es porque el ninja de nuevo la sostiene. La tomó de la cintura y con suma delicadeza la acercó a su cuerpo, Sakura colocó las manos sobre su pecho y le ofreció una sonrisa tímida. De nuevo ese sonrojo, de nuevo esa mirada brillante... Concéntrate, se ordenó silenciosamente.

-Aún estás un poco débil, ponte sobre mis pies – ella obedeció sin protestar. Era tan pequeña que apenas y sentía sus desnudos pies sobre él.

Kakashi comenzó a moverse, eran movimientos lentos, tranquilos, unos pasos a la derecha, dos a la izquierda, uno hacia adelante, un delicado giro. Se sentía ridículo haciéndolo, no había música, y no creía ser muy bueno bailando, había sido una terrible idea. Pero luego vio el rostro de su alumna, su mirada estaba concentrada en los pies, los veía moverse como si fueran la cosa más fascinante del mundo y sonreía entusiasmada. De pronto levantó el rostro, se encontró con sus ojos resplandecientes, no había analizado lo cerca que estaban, la tenía de la cintura, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, la joven terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ambos. Recargó su delicado rostro en su pecho y se dejó llevar por el compás que él marcaba, su melenita rosada despedía un aroma dulce. El ninja no estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron bailando en completo silencio, pero era un hecho que iba muy tarde a ver a Mei.

-¿Por qué tiene una máscara?

-Siempre la he llevado, es parte de mi identidad.

-¿Alguna vez yo he visto su rostro?

-No, pero lo has intentado – se detuvieron. Sakura levantó el rostro, tenía las mejillas rojas, se veía absolutamente hermosa. Se acercó más a él, se aferró con más fuerza a su chaleco.

-¿Podría verlo?

-No creo que sea una buena idea...

-¿Por qué?

-No recuerdo la última vez que dejé que alguien... - la joven puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, y aunque aún tenía la máscara, ese contacto parecía demasiado íntimo.

-Prometo que lo recompensaré – el ninja se quedó sin palabras. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿desde cuándo Sakura actuaba de esa forma?, estaba demasiado cerca, sonrojada, y lo más importante ¿qué recompensa? La joven subió las manos hasta el borde de la máscara, amenazando con bajarla, intentando averiguar si él estaba de acuerdo, cuando no hubo protestas, comenzó a deslizarla. Sus manos eran suaves y su piel estaba tibia. Se detuvo, el ninja pensó que se había arrepentido, pero no, lo que hizo fue subir su banda ninja. Kakashi estuvo muy tentando a detenerla, incluso levantó la mano, pero se quedó a medio camino. El Sharingan quedó al descubierto, no era algo que quisiera mostrarle, después de tanto tiempo, seguía sintiendo que no le pertenecía, y quizá, eso la incomodaría, debía tener muchas preguntas qué hacerle, curiosidad por ese ojo, pero si las tenía, y si lo tuvo, no dijo nada. Su mirada resplandeciente no se opacó ni un momento. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la máscara y siguió bajándola.

Sakura suspiró un tanto ansiosa, pero se tomó su tiempo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, los delineó con cierta sensualidad y después los mordió un poco. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando su rostro quedó al descubierto, mordió su labio de nuevo y después suspiró con un poco de fuerza, su aliento se estrelló contra sus labios desnudos. Ni siquiera recordaba que no tenía la máscara puesta, no se sentía expuesto, mucho menos incómodo, lo único que tenía en la mente era la recompensa que le había prometido su alumna.

Todo se aclaró de inmediato, Sakura acarició su rostro con suavidad, observando cada detalle, cada centímetro de su piel, sonriendo tranquilamente. Después se acercó, se paró de puntillas y lo besó. Sus labios estaban húmedos y eran suaves, era una presión tenue, pero segura. Kakashi abrió ligeramente la boca, mordió el labio inferior de la joven y lo apresó con cierta fuerza, lo repasó con la punta de la lengua un par de veces. Sonaba ridículo pero ese beso tenía un sabor dulce, peculiar. Sintió cómo su alumna se aferró con más fuerza a su rostro, la escuchó suspirar entrecortadamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro tenía una capa de sonrojo, ¿cómo lograba verse de esa forma?

Después de un momento se separó, acomodó su banda ninja y subió la máscara.

-Lo lamento, Sakura, pero no me atraes de esa manera... - la joven dio dos pasos hacia atrás y lo observó realmente decepcionada y avergonzada – Soy tu sensei...

-Lo entiendo – le ofreció una sonrisa descompuesta y se abrazó a sí misma. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar de nuevo – Gracias por venir a visitarme... y por el baile.

El ninja salió en completo silencio. Cuando estuvo afuera, se llevó la mano a la boca, resistió el impulso de bajarse la máscara y pasarse la lengua por los labios, averiguar si el sabor dulce de su alumna aún estaba presente.


	4. TENTACIONES

TENTACIONES:

Kakashi despertó, aún se sentía un poco aturdido. Se talló la cara con amabas manos, tenía que olvidar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Involuntariamente sus dedos se quedaron en los labios, los repasaron con cuidado, recordando aquel prohibido beso.

No, no se sentía atraído hacia Sakura, ella era sólo una jovencita, más de una década menor y sin mencionar que era su alumna. Claro que tenía cierto encanto, nadie, ni siquiera él, podría negar lo preciosa que era, pero no despertaba esa clase de sentimientos en él. Nunca la vería más que como la niña a su cargo.

Todo se debía a la pérdida de memoria, no recordaba lo enamorada que estaba de Sasuke, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo volviera a su memoria, y entonces, ella también lo vería como siempre, como debía ser, como su sensei. Involuntariamente cerró los ojos y recordó el momento, rememoró la expresión de Sakura, llena de sensualidad, dispuesta a provocarlo, el atrevimiento en su propuesta, la seguridad en su beso. No pudo hacer más que preguntarse si en la cama era tan sensual como lo demostró en ese momento... era momento de tenerse, la sangre se estaba concentrando en un solo punto y no era precisamente la solución que estaba buscando, no cuando se suponía que estaba convencido de que la jovencita no era la adecuada para despertar ese tipo de emociones. Pero no podía sacarla de su cabeza, revivió el beso de nuevo, pero esta vez imaginó que no la apartaba, imaginó que sus manos llegaron hasta su cuerpo cubierto por la bata, imaginó que comenzaría a subirla, acariciando sus muslos, acercándola a su cuerpo, contra su pelvis donde chocaría con su erección... se aclaró la garganta y detuvo ese ritmo de pensamientos.

Se levantó de la cama, se daría una ducha con agua lo suficientemente fría, entrenaría un poco, buscaría a Mei para disculparse de nuevo, y después visitaría a Sakura, había tenido una relación bastante buena como para arruinarla por una simple confusión, o por sus descabellados pensamientos.

-¡Kakashi-sempai! – le gritó Shizune interrumpiendo su entrenamiento -Es Tsunade-sama, se ha recuperado y quiere hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo.

Los ninjas se dirigieron hasta la Torre Hokage, el ex ANBU ya podía anticipar que algo andaba mal, Shizune estaba particularmente callada y eso significaba que estaba pensando demasiado en algo que debía ser importante, definitivamente se trataba de Sakura. Por un momento le pasó por la mente que su pequeña alumna tuviera una recaída, pero de ser así, la médico le diría de inmediato, no, eso no era. No tuvo más opción que esperar.

-Gracias por salvarla, Tsunade-sama – le agradeció a penas la tuvo en frente.

-Esto no ha acabado – Kakashi observó a la mujer, sin duda se veía cansada, aún no se recuperaba del todo, tenía ojeras y algunas arrugas que no terminaban por desaparecer – Pensé que había hecho lo correcto al despertar a Sakura, pero ahora no estoy tan segura.

-¿Qué sucede?, ella se recupera bastante bien, ayer...

-Su salud está bien, sus heridas sanaron, - interrumpió Shizune – Pero esta mañana, me costó un poco de trabajo despertarla, tuve que aplicar chakra en su cabeza, además, ya debes haberlo notado, ella también lo hace de manera involuntaria... Ayer también tomó una siesta, y no despertó hasta cuatro horas después...

-¿Qué significa? – Kakashi comenzaba a inquietarse y a observar a las dos médicos que se resguardaban sus deducciones para ellas mismas - ¿Sakura, ella estará bien?

-Me preocupa haber forzado su recuperación, Shizune me ha dicho que no recuerda a Sasuke, ni siquiera a ti, apenas a Naruto o a sus padres, y estoy convencida de que, de haberla dejado dormir lo necesario, habría despertado con sus recuerdos intactos. Interrumpí su proceso de curación, por eso su memoria falla, por eso sus, cada vez más largas, siestas, los dolores de cabeza... – Tsunade suspiró frustrada, se masajeó las sienes antes de continuar, parecía mucho mayor, en realidad, casi aparentaba la edad que se le atribuía: - No estaba lista para despertar, podría caer dormida de un momento a otro, o lo que es peor, podría vivir con esos recuerdos borrosos para siempre.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Esperar.

-Pero, ¿y si ella duerme de nuevo? – Kakashi buscó la mirada de ambas médicos – No soportaría verla en ese estado.

-Lo sé, pero quizá es lo mejor para ella – la Hokage se veía exhausta, era tan injusto pedirle tanto, pedirle que remendara su error.

-Gracias por ayudarla – se metió las manos en los bolsillos – Manténgame informado sobre cualquier cosa.

Salió completamente desanimado de esa habitación. Sabía que todos estaba haciendo lo posible por ayudar a su alumna, pero no la quería ver dormir de nuevo. No quería que sus ojos jade volvieran a cerrarse por un tiempo indefinido, tres meses le habían parecido una eternidad y habían sido suficiente. Tenía la infundada esperanza de que se recuperaría, contra todo pronóstico, ella era una ninja muy fuerte, había sobrevivido a ese desastroso accidente, esa había sido la parte más difícil y ya la había superado. Todos se equivocaban, Sakura estaría bien, recuperaría sus recuerdos y no tendría que volver a dormir.

El ninja volvió al campo de entrenamiento. Quería estar solo.

-Tienes que comer, hija – su madre volvía a ofrecerle el plato que acababa de rechazar.

-Quiero dormir un poco – la joven volvió a bostezar.

-Pero si acabas de despertar.

-Lo sé – se talló lo ojos y terminó por aceptar el plato – Tienes razón, además, si quiero salir pronto del Hospital, tengo que comer – pero la verdad era que no tenía nada de apetito. Le dolía la cabeza y eso dolor sólo cedía cuando caía dormida.

-¡Sakura! – gritó Ino entrando – Tengo excelentes noticias, la Hokage me dio permiso de invitar a todos a una pequeña reunión, la haremos en el jardín del Hospital, podrás salir unas horas de esta habitación y charlar con todos, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Gracias, Ino! – la joven la abrazó con fuerza, a pesar de que no la recordaba mucho, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su animada presencia, era como conocerla de nuevo.

-Mira, incluso te traje ropa para que dejes esa aburrida bata de hospital – le entregó una caja – Volveré por ti cuando todo esté listo.

La joven salió tan precipitadamente como entró, pero dejó a Sakura completamente emocionada, y eso fue suficiente para que comenzara a comer.

Cuando observó la ropa que le había traído Ino, analizó las dos opciones, una era una blusa rosa con un short negro y falda del mismo color, era un conjunto muy bonito y creía recordar que era su preferido, el que usaba frecuentemente, no estaba mal, pero la segunda opción era más tentadora, un lindo vestido verde. No era justo lo que hubiera pensando para una reunión entre amigos, en especial por que no los recordaba, pero aún así le emocionaba verse bonita. No había dejado de pensar en cierto hombre y nunca estaba de más usar un lindo vestido.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo Kakashi la había rechazado argumentando que no se sentía atraído de esa forma, y al principio ella no había hecho otra cosa más que avergonzarse y arrepentirse de su precipitado comportamiento, pero ya había analizado muy bien la situación. El ninja le había permitido bajar su máscara, y no sólo eso, había correspondido a su beso de una forma bastante peculiar, una que le indicaba que no le era del todo indiferente. Había visto su mirada después de aquel beso, una pizca de deseo se asomaba. Así que, ¿por qué no intentarlo una vez más?, aunque esta vez, utilizaría una técnica distinta, y por supuesto que el vestido verde iba de maravilla con sus planes.

Aplicó un poco de chakra en la cabeza y el dolor cedió un poco. Aún tenía sueño, pero no pensaba desaprovechar semejante oportunidad, un poco de más de chakra en la nuca sería suficiente para mantenerla despierta.

Kakashi descubrió que la habitación de su alumna estaba vacía, por un momento pensó que había tenido alguna recaída, quizá la trasladaron a cuidados intensivos y estaba de nuevo en peligro. Pero le hubieran avisado de inmediato, Naruto o la misma Hokage, así que debía ser otra cosa, quizá un chequeo, era lo más lógico.

-¿Buscabas a Sakura-san? – le preguntó Mei.

-Sí, ¿ella está bien?, su habitación está vacía...

-Está bien, tiene una especie de fiesta en el jardín del Hospital, han venido todos sus amigos y compañeros a verla – el ninja suspiró de alivio – No deberías preocuparte tanto por tu alumna.

-Iré a verla – después de enterarse de su delicado estado de salud, se le hacía mucho más difícil separarse de ella.

-Te acompaño – Mei lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

-Te debo una disculpa, ayer... tuve un asunto urgente que resolver.

-No te preocupes, sé que eres un hombre ocupado – se acercó un poco más – Pero espero que pronto encuentres un espacio para mí.

Kakashi estaba a punto de responderle que sí, que él también quería un tiempo a solas, pero entonces llegaron al pequeño jardín del Hospital. Estaba repleto de jóvenes ninjas, los equipos restantes, todos y sin excepción, conocía a cada uno de ellos. Sus ojos sólo fueron a una dirección, veían atentamente a la joven de vestido verde y cabello rosado, la veían mientras reía divertida de alguna broma de Neji, sí, ¡de Neji!, el ninja que parecía ser uno de los menos graciosos. Estaba de pie, dejando al descubierto su esbelta figura bien delineada por ese vestido, el sol de la tarde le daba color a sus mejillas sonrojadas y su melenita se sacudía tranquilamente.

-Debería estar descansando – dijo en voz alta.

-Sakura-san está en perfectas condiciones, incluso parece charlar muy animadamente con ese ninja.

Como si la joven pudiera saber que estaban hablando de ella, sus ojos jade giraron en su dirección, pero no lo observaron más que un par de míseros segundos. Después siguió hablando con Neji, siguió riendo tranquilamente y sin darle importancia a su presencia. El ninja no podía creerlo, se suponía que debía alegrarse, parecía que su alumna por fin se había dado cuenta de lo descabellado que era la idea de interesarse por él, pero aún así, verla tan indiferente fue un tanto decepcionante para su ego masculino.

-¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó Mei poniéndose frente a él, obstruyendo su vista.

-En un momento...

Sakura comenzó a caminar, se movía con total ligereza, casi parecía estar flotando. El ninja la siguió con la mirada, le ofrecía sonrisas a todos y parecía tan cómoda, seguramente todavía no los recordaba pero se comportaba de lo más amable. Pensó que se acercaría a él, que lo saludaría, pero ella tan sólo pasó de largo. Pasó con una ligera sonrisa, con un semblante seguro y confiado, debía saber lo preciosa que se veía. Fue hasta una pequeña mesa y tomó un vaso con agua.

La joven podía sentir una mirada en específico sobre ella, sentía que la seguía a cada paso que daba, y eso sólo aumentaba su confianza. Caminaba con total delicadeza, su vestido ondeaba suavemente igual que su cabello, se llevó la mano a los labios y los delineó con suavidad, sin ningún motivo aparente más que conseguir más atención, y lo consiguió. Se acomodó un mechón de pelo rosado detrás de la oreja y descubrió un poco su cuello. Eso era suficiente... por el momento. Había tenido el presentimiento de que lo vería en esa reunión, así que se alegró de seguir sus instintos y utilizar el vestido verde.

-Ya terminé mi turno, y no tengo que regresar pronto... - Mei se acercó y puso su mano sobre su pecho.

Pero el ninja todavía veía a su alumna, la cual se inclinó para acomodar su sandalia. Su delicado y estilizado cuerpo se dobló a la mitad con elasticidad, eso ocasionó que su vestido subiera peligrosamente, lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto sus largas piernas, mostraba demasiado para su gusto.

Sakura notó cómo esa mujer tocaba a Kakashi intentando llamar su atención, pero en cuanto ella se inclinó "arreglando su sandalia", la única mujer que llamó su atención, fue ella. Era una jugada un tanto peligrosa, quizá hasta descarada, pero estaba más que determinada a conquistar a ese hombre. No tardó mucho en ver los resultados de su provocativa acción.

-Espera aquí – le indicó a Mei y se acercó a Sakura. La joven levantó la vista, pero se negó a reconocer su presencia, incluso ya comenzaba a caminar hacia una dirección completamente distinta, como si no supiera que él se dirigía hacia ella.

-Sakura...

-Sensei – la médico se acercó peligrosamente a su sensei, realmente no le importaba que estuvieran rodeados de toda una multitud – Tiene algo en la máscara... ¿puedo? – Kakashi asintió. Claro que él no tenía nada en la máscara, estaba tan impecable como siempre. Aun así, se acercó, más de lo necesario, hasta que sólo los separaba un par de centímetros. Suspiró profundamente y dejó que su aliento se estrellara en su máscara, a la altura de sus labios- ¡Listo! – se alejó con tanta rapidez como se acercó. El ninja se había inclinado hacia enfrente y casi se va de bruces.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – preguntó intentando recomponer su compostura autoritaria.

-La Hokage me ha permitido salir por unas horas, además, me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

-Deberías descansar – la joven sólo se encogió de hombros, ahora también se daba el lujo de desobedecerlo.

-¿Kakashi-kun, nos vamos? – Mei se había acercado, claramente intentando marcar su territorio, y se acercó al ninja.

-Sí.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y dio un par de pasos, pero después de tambaleó un poco. De inmediato buscó algún lugar dónde recargarse, recuperar la estabilidad para seguir caminando, pero eso no fue necesario. Alguien la tomó de la cintura, era su sensei.

-¿Estás bien? – la joven dejó que él la sostuviera, lo inundó de su calor y su aroma. Le permitió que la sintiera cerca, que notara lo suave de su piel y sintiera su figura bajo el vestido.

-Sí – se recompuso e intentó apartarse – No quiero molestarlo, alguien más me ayudará.

-Sakura... - la ninja se apartó suavemente y extendió su mano hacia Neji que ya la esperaba. Kakashi observó cómo su alumna le dedicaba una sonrisa al joven, dejó que él tomara su mano y se apoyó en su cuerpo para seguir caminando. Ni siquiera se giró para despedirse.

Kakashi salió de ese lugar de inmediato. No tenía sentido quedarse, era más que claro que su alumna tenía más ayuda de la necesaria.

-¡Kakashi-kun, espere por favor! – Mei intentaba alcanzarlo, y lo hizo, en las afueras del Hospital - ¿Todo está bien? – no contestó a esa pregunta, en lugar de eso, la besó.

La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. La mujer no opuso resistencia alguna. Estaba muy tentado a llevarla hasta su casa, y decidió que lo haría, pero más tarde. Primero entrenaría un poco, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sacar toda la energía almacenada. Después pasaría un buen rato, hacía meses que no tocaba a una mujer, y ya ansiaba sentir esa clase de placer.

-Te buscaré más tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Sakura se negaba a quitarse el vestido, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien terminaría por visitarla más tarde. Había sido una tarde interesante, aunque no recordara el nombre de todos sus amigos, se sentía cómoda a su lado, ellos se habían esforzado mucho en alegrarle el día y ella realmente apreciaba ese gesto, le habían contado misiones juntos, y más de algún recuerdo volvió a su memoria, recordó el día que conocía a Sai, no recordaba en absoluto a Hinata, su mente era un caos. Seguía un poco frustrada, inquieta de no saber cuándo regresaría su memoria. Era complicado, no recordaba ni sus propios gustos.

Bostezó, últimamente tenía mucho sueño, pero por alguna razón se negaba a sucumbir ante los deseos de dormir. Le habían dicho que era una gran ninja médico, y ella quería recordar esa parte, recordar su identidad ninja, ahora se sentía un poco perdida. Sin saberlo se llevó una mano a la nuca, aplicó un poco de chakra curativo y alivió las punzadas de la cabeza, el dolor también se estaba volviendo una constante en su vida. Su cabeza no sólo punzaba cuando intentaba recordar algo, ahora era con frecuencia y sin motivo aparente. Observó su mano y notó como chakra verde resplandecía, lo había aprendido de una ninja rubia, la misma que la había entrenado... ¿Tsunade?, quizás...

Tocó la parte trasera de su cuello, intentando darse un masaje, pero sintió una línea irregular y que sobresalía de su piel, debía ser una cicatriz de la caída, algún recuerdo debía tener. Era una lástima que no fuera suficiente para traer una miserable memoria de aquel día. No es que fuera masoquista o algo por el estilo, pero quería recordar lo que había sentido, ¿miedo?, ¿pánico tal vez?, lo que fuera, lo que le mostrara cómo se suponía que debía ser.

Estaba con esos pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse a su espalda.

-Sólo vine a asegurarme que estuvieras bien – era su sensei.

-Lo estoy, gracias por venir – se giró, lo observó con la cara más inocente que pudo mostrar – Pero ya no es necesario que me visite tan seguido – el orgullo de Kakashi se vio herido de inmediato.

Su alumna comenzó a recoger su cabello en un moño alto, mostrando su cuello fino. Uno de sus tirantes de su vestido cayó dejando al descubierto su hombro y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la joven suspiró fuertemente, elevando su delicado pecho que parecía oprimirse en su escote. Kakashi tragó duro y desvió la vista.

-Sakura... sobre lo que sucedió el otro día...

-Por favor no hablemos de eso – su alumna rió suavemente y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, el tirante bajó aún más – No sé en qué estaba pensando, fue una completa locura. Lo mejor será olvidarlo por completo.

-Sí, tienes razón – Kakashi se giró para salir de esa habitación. No recordaba una buena razón por la que había ido hasta allí, pero sin duda se había equivocado. Estaba por abrir la puerta y salir cuando la voz de la jovencita lo detuvo.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Usted dijo que no se sentía atraído por mí de esa forma, ¿por qué? – Kakashi se dio la vuelta para observar a su alumna, el tirante de su vestido seguía abajo.

-Eres mi alumna...

-Eso lo sé – lo interrumpió – Pero olvidemos por un momento que soy su alumna, ¿cree que podría hacer eso?

-Supongo...

-¿Es por mi cara, no soy lo suficientemente bonita?

-Sakura, eres preciosa – el ninja se acercó un paso a ella, tendría que estar ciego para no notarlo – No es eso...

-¿Es mi cuerpo?

-Por supuesto que no, cada centímetro de tu cuerpo es perfecto... quiero decir, no hay hombre que pueda quitarte los ojos de encima, la forma en la que te queda ese vestido – dio otro paso.

-Entonces debe ser mi personalidad.

-En absoluto, eres encantadora, dulce, tierna, dedicada y segura. Desearía que pudieras recordar lo maravillosa que eres – la joven le ofreció una sonrisa y mordió su labio inferior. Se acercó y tomó su mano. El ninja se dejó guiar, estaba totalmente hipnotizado por cada movimiento de Sakura.

Terminó sentándose un una de las sillas disponibles. Su alumna estaba frente a él, viéndolo atentamente con sus grandes ojos jade, claro que podía olvidarse que era su alumna, en momentos así apenas y podía recordar ese detalle.

-Usted dijo que no lo atraía de esa manera... - sus manos subieron hasta su rostro y sin pedir permiso, bajó su máscara – Veamos si puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión – y sin más, lo besó.

Kakashi saboreó los suaves labios de Sakura, no tardó mucho en encontrar su lengua y enredarse con la suya. Era un beso intenso, quizá demasiado para un segundo beso, pero no planeaba terminarlo, no podría aunque quisiera. La jovencita fue un paso más allá, al igual que él lo hiciera la primera vez, mordió su labio inferior y lo repasó con la punta de la lengua. Un escalofrió lo recorrió desde la punta de los pies, hasta la cabellera gris, no pudo reprimir un ronco gemido que emergió desde el fondo de la garganta.

Tenía que tocarla, lo necesitaba. Pero antes de hacerlo, Sakura se adelantó a sus deseos. Se sentó sobre él, con las piernas abiertas rodeándolo. Era una presión deliciosa, y terriblemente peligrosa. El ninja no perdió tiempo, comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, sus muslos por debajo del vestido. Como lo había imaginado, su piel estaba tersa y teniéndola tan cerca, su aroma dulce y exquisito entraba hasta sus pulmones. La presionó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, dejó que sus manos la tocaran con libertad, desde su espalda hasta sus piernas.

Sintió que los delicados e hinchados labios de Sakura dejaban los suyos, bajó más su máscara y comenzó a besar su cuello, lo recorría con la punta de la lengua. Eran besos en extremo íntimos, le erizaban la piel y lo hacía sentir como un verdadero adolescente necesitado y urgido. El ninja enredó una de las manos en la cabellera rosada de su alumna y le imploró que no se detuviera, que sus labios no dejaran de tocar su piel, jadeaba con fuerza y sin poder reprimirse, mientras, su otra mano, acariciaba los tibios muslos de la joven.

Sintió cómo Sakura comenzaba a quitarle el chaleco, lo hizo con rapidez y sin titubear, después siguió la camisa de manga larga y, por último, la camisa elástica negra. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba desnudo de la cadera para arriba. Su respiración estaba acelerada, su sangre hervía. Observó los brillantes ojos de su alumna, resplandecían de deseo, de una pasión escondida que lo sorprendió y al mismo tiempo lo excitó. Conocía bien esa sensación, una que no lo dejaría detenerse, el impulso de llegar hasta el final, de fundirse en el cuerpo de Sakura.

Sintió un delicioso toque en el pecho, lo estaba besando, su húmeda lengua acariciaba su piel sin restricciones, como si fueran amantes desde años. Ella realmente estaba disfrutando de tocarlo, podía sentir su entrega, parecía haber esperado por ese momento.

La acercó más a su cuerpo, la tomó de la nuca y le impidió que se alejara de su pecho, eran besos íntimos, placenteros y tremendamente eróticos. Algunos gemidos escapaban de su garganta, y no le importaba, era la prueba de cuánto estaba disfrutándolo. Había una presión entre su entrepierna que lo estaba volviendo loco, y Sakura debía saberlo, porque era quien lo provocaba, empujaba su pelvis que terminaba chocando con la suya, ese toque le ponía la mente en blanco.

De pronto sintió que las manos de la jovencita comenzaban a bajar, de sus brazos hasta su abdomen, e incluso más, era un toque demasiado peligroso. Pero a ella no parecía importarle, siguió bajando hasta que encontró el borde de su pantaloncillo, debía sentir el bulto que estaba oculto tras la tela, debía haberlo sentido cuando la acercó a su cuerpo, y no parecía para nada intimidada con ese detalle. Una de sus manos rozó su erecto miembro, aunque aún tenía los pantaloncillos puestos, esa zona era demasiado sensible como para ignorar semejante caricia. Sintió sus dedos deslizarse suavemente, incitando su imaginación, provocándole tanto placer como jamás lo había experimentado, y no es que ninguna mujer lo hubiera tocando antes, era que su alumna ejercía la presión exacta para implorarle por más y mantenerlo satisfecho al mismo tiempo, o quizás sólo era porque era ella en específico. Kakashi tomó una de las manos de la jovencita y la cerró en torno a su erección, necesitaba que siguiera tocándolo, que no se detuviera. Eran movimientos seguros y rítmicos, lo estaban llevarlos al borde de la excitación, sus manos se introdujeron en su pantaloncillo, tocaron su piel desnuda. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza intentando no sucumbir, sus manos tibias y un poco húmedas lo acariciaban placenteramente, recorrían su miembro con decisión, desde la base hasta la punta. Disfrutó tanto como pudo, tanto como pudo soportarlo, pero el momento de tomar el control.

Sakura sintió cómo su sensei la tomó de las piernas y se levantaron de la silla, eso era bueno, no creía que una simple silla resistiera el peso de ambos, no con la presión que estaban ejerciendo. Tuvo que romper el contacto, sus manos subieron hasta su pecho y lo acariciaron suavemente. Le fascinaba tocarlo, sentir su piel tibia entre sus dedos y delinear cada músculo. Le encantaba lo que podía provocar en un hombre como él.

La llevó hasta la cama, pero antes de recostarla, la depositó en el suelo y la observó de arriba abajo, prácticamente se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, eso la sonrojó un poco, pero sin duda que su confianza creció significativamente. Ese hombre se veía ridículamente atractivo, con el pectoral descubierto, con la cabellera revuelta y la máscara abajo, rebelando su rostro completo, y si la vista comenzaba a bajar, se podía apreciar un bulto en su pantaloncillo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Se acercó a ella, un par de pasos fue todo lo que necesitó. La tomó de la barbilla, levantó ligeramente su rostro y la besó, fue una mezcla de ternura y pasión, había deseo reprimido en él, esperando el momento perfecto para sacarlo, y la joven esperaba que no se reprimiera ni un poco, lo quería todo. Siguió besándola, pero sus manos fueron hasta su espalda para bajar el cierre del vestido, escuchó cómo la bajaba, lo sintió deslizarse y caer hasta sus pies. No se detuvo ahí, desabrochó su sostén y lo quitó con suma delicadeza. La joven de pronto se sintió nerviosa, claro que deseaba a ese hombre, realmente lo hacía, pero eso no minimizaba la vergüenza de casi estar completamente desnuda ante un hombre, uno que, y aunque no tenía idea de su edad, era cuando menos, una década menor. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de timidez, su rostro entero debía estar rojo.

-Sakura... - le susurró mirándola a los ojos – Eres hermosa, tienes prohibido dudarlo.

La joven le dedicó una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento y se puso de puntillas para besarlo de nuevo.

La recostó en la cama, y se colocó sobre ella. Pudo sentir su piel desnuda tocar la suya, la tibieza y la ligera capa de sudor que ya los cubría a ambos. Pronto dejó de besar sus labios y comenzó a bajar, deslizó la punta de la lengua sobre su cuello, y siguió bajando. Sakura sintió una descarga de placer cuando el ninja besó y acarició su pecho, su lengua humedecía su piel y parecía dejar una línea de fugo cada vez que la tocaba, su espalda se arqueaba involuntariamente, sus manos de aferraron a la cabellera gris de su amante y lo acercaron, de ser posible, más a su cuerpo. Los labios del ninja se cerraron en torno a uno de sus senos y lo mordió con cierta picardía, un gemido lleno de sorpresa y de placer inundó la habitación, sus manos no dejaban de acariciarla, de tocarla ejerciendo la presión indicada. Sakura estaba perdida entre tantas sensaciones, no era capaz de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

De pronto sus labios comenzaron a bajar, pero besaron cada centímetro de piel mientras se deslizaban hacia abajo. El próximo toque fue en el borde de sus bragas que comenzaron a bajar. Levantó un poco la cadera y en un par de segundos estaba completamente desnuda.

Abrió los ojos, sabía lo que se aproximaba. Se encontró con el ninja arrodillado entre sus piernas. La veía atentamente, memorizando ese momento. Comenzó a desabrochar su pantaloncillo y lo bajó de un solo movimiento junto a su ropa interior. Era bastante evidente lo que se aproximaba.

Kakashi inhaló profundamente, debía ser muy cuidadoso. Conocía mucho mejor a Sakura de lo que ella se conocía en ese momento, y estaba completamente seguro de que nunca había estado con un hombre, aunque ella no pudiera recordarlo. Quería ser delicado con ella, y le hubiera encantado haber podido detenerse a pensarlo con calma, si lo hubiera hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que no se estaba comportando como el mejor de los sensei, definitivamente no le darían el premio al instructor del año, pero es que el problema radicaba en que no podía detenerse, su cuerpo le imploraba que tomara a su joven alumna, la deseaba y la necesitaba, estaba urgido de ella.

Se colocó sobre su cuerpo desnudo, su piel estaba caliente, era una sensación placentera, satisfactoria. La joven lo envolvió en sus brazos, con ternura y otorgándole su permiso para continuar. El ninja escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, y de a poco comenzó a entrar en ella. Estaba húmeda, lista para recibirlo. La joven retuvo la respiración, y cuando estuvieron completamente unidos, la escuchó jadear en su oído, eso le provocó un escalofrío. Sakura entrelazó su mano con la suya, el ninja se sorprendió ante esa acción, pero no se atrevió a soltarla.

Kakashi quería moverse inmediatamente, hundirse en ella con fuerza, pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara a esa sensación, lo último que deseaba era lastimarla. Cerca de un minuto después, y cuando el ninja creyó que se volvería loco de deseo, Sakura comenzó a balancear la cadera y sus gemidos se llenaron de placer. Era el momento, se movió contra el pequeño cuerpo que tenía debajo, lo hizo con cierta fuerza, pero cuidando su reacción. Se sentía exquisito, sentía su piel desnuda y caliente contra la suya, perfumada con su aroma dulce y distintivo, escuchar cada gemido en su oído delatando el placer que sentía, que él le daba, su mano que se aferraba a la suya, y, sobre todo, la sensación tan excitante de estar dentro de ella.

Comenzó a imprimir un ritmo más acelerado, sentía la frente húmeda por el sudor, su cuerpo le exigía más, le exigía todo. Aplicó más fuerza y se hundió más profundo en su alumna, roncos gemidos salieron de sus labios, no podía evitarlo, lo estaba disfrutando, más que eso, se estaba fundiendo con Sakura. Era como si, después de tres meses de ese infierno donde ella no despertaba, por fin pudiera desahogarse, y lo estaba haciendo precisamente con la mujer responsable de su miseria. Era el único antídoto, toda la frustración desaparecía, el miedo y la culpa, todo lo estaba olvidando en ese joven cuerpo. Aumentó el ritmo, estaba usando cada gota de energía que tenía, realmente se estaba entregando a Sakura.

La médico dejó que ese hombre la tomara por completo, la tenía fascinada lo apasionado que era, la entrega que era capaz de demostrar. Era un hombre seguro y confiado, con una masculinidad innegable. Era muchos años mayor, tenía años de ventaja y de experiencia, y sin duda, que ella agradecía ese detalle, sabía cómo tocar a una mujer, volverla loca de placer. No podía estar en mejores manos, literalmente.

Empujaba contra su cuerpo con fuerza, pero eso no era todo, pronto dejó de reprimirse, Sakura pudo sentir un cambio. La embistió con cierta brusquedad, cada fibra de su cuerpo pareció vibrar al ritmo de su ímpetu. Escuchó cómo la cama crujió bajo el peso de ambos.

Sentía su cuerpo en llamas, el roce de su piel desnuda, su vientre chocando continuamente, la estaba invadiendo por completo, tomando cada pizca de ella y vaciándola para luego llenarla de él. Era una sensación maravillosa, estar entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo, experimentando algo tan íntimo y tan satisfactorio. Lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar, era claro que ya había sucumbido ante ese hombre. El ritmo siguió aumentando, siguió embistiéndola con fuerza, con un ritmo estimulante para cada uno de sus sentidos que parecían despertar sólo con ese hombre. Un calor nació en su pecho, comenzó a bajar hasta su vientre y luego más abajo, mordió su hombro con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido, sintió su espalda arquearse y un jadeo que salió de lo más profundo de su cuerpo, una ola de placer la sacudió por completo.

-Kakashi.

Escuchar su nombre en los labios de su alumna, escucharla en ese momento tan íntimo, cuando ella llegaba al orgasmo, era por demás estimulante, más que suficiente para llegar al final, pare sentir que invadía a la jovencita a un nivel más íntimo, más personal. Su nombre había sondado tan distinto viniendo de ella, había sido tan placentero y satisfactorio. Ya no parecía ser un nombre normal, ahora era especial, nunca había estado particularmente orgulloso de él hasta que lo escuchó de sus labios. Debía ser que lo estaba pronunciando la mujer correcta.

Cayó rendido sobre el delicado cuerpo de Sakura, ambos intentando recuperar el aliento y la energía, cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor que se acumulaba en la frente y en la nuca. Salió con mucho cuidado de su jovencita alumna y rodó sobre su espalda, no recordaba haber sentido una sensación tan satisfactoria. Pasó un brazo por los hombros desnudos de Sakura y la acercó para tomar más de su calor, para sentir su piel cálida y su desnudez.

-¿Es la primera vez que esto pasa? – le preguntó Sakura dibujando con su dedo índice círculos imaginarios en todo su pecho.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo es que esto no había sucedido antes?

-También me pregunto lo mismo, nena.

Kakashi se hundió en el desnudo pecho de su alumna, como si no hubiera más de diez años de diferencia entre ambos. Dejó que Sakura lo envolviera entre sus brazos y revolviera su rebelde cabellera gris.

Las preguntas de la ninja eran válidas, sólo que él tampoco entendía cómo era que con tanta chispa entre ambos, no hubiera sucedido lo que sucedió mucho antes.


	5. IMPOSIBILIDADES

IMPOSIBILIDADES:

Kakashi se despertó, observó la ventana y aunque unas cortinas corridas no le dejaban ver el mundo exterior, sabía que el amanecer aún estaba a unas horas de distancia. No había prisas ni apuros, podía dormir un par de horas más tranquilamente. No se había despertado preocupado o lleno de culpa, sin saber dónde estaba o qué era lo que estaba haciendo en la cama desnudo, con su alumna, también desnuda, no era nada de eso. Lo que verdaderamente lo había despertado, había sido el frío, y no era para menos, estaba completamente desnudo, y sin una sola cobija que lo cubriera, Sakura había acaparado todas las mantas y estaba envuelta como un capullo. La jovencita dormía profundamente y no parecía inmutarse del frío por el que pasaba su acompañante. Se le cruzó por la cabeza marcharse, no tenía por qué quedarse, además sería más fácil irse, evitar las explicaciones y dar por hecho que era cosa de una sola noche. Pero estaba cómodo ahí, compartiendo la cama con su alumna.

Jaló el extremo de una de las cobijas, lo hizo con tanta delicadeza como pudo y logró cubrir parte de su cuerpo, el necesario para seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo, un detalle captó su atención, Sakura ni siquiera había protestado, no se había movido ni resistido a quitar la valiosa manta, seguía tan dormida como al principio, su respiración no se había alterado en absoluto. De inmediato una alarma se prendió en su sistema, recordó que Shizune, y la misma Hokage, le habían advertido que algo así podría suceder. Debía ir por ayuda, alguien que la despertara como la última vez, pero entonces todo el miedo desapareció: su alumna suspiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, además de susurrar algo nada entendible, seguramente estaba soñando.

El ex ANBU suspiró de alivio, su suspiro llenó toda la habitación, pero no le importó, lo único verdaderamente importante era que la jovencita estaba durmiendo y que despertaría en un par de horas. Observó su espalda, la cobija había resbalado y la exhibía desde los hombros hasta la línea que separaba su cadera del trasero. Su piel parecía resplandecer a esa hora en particular, estaba más cerca de ser un ángel que una jovencita, una clase de aparición, así que Kakashi tuvo que tocarla para asegurarse de que realmente estaba a su lado, su espalda aún conservaba parte del calor corporal, mechones de cabello rosado resbalaban seductoramente por sus hombros.

Kakashi volvió a suspirar, esta vez no fue por alivio, sino más bien por una necesidad que comenzaba a calentarle la sangre. Esa tarde-noche, había ido a visitar a su alumna con la única intención de cerciorarse que estuviera bien, que no necesitara nada, y aunque por la tarde ella casi lo había ignorado por completo, él no podía olvidar la buena relación que mantenían antes de que perdiera la memoria, así que lo hacía por los viejos tiempos, porque quería pensar que todo volvería a ser como antes, además, no dejaba de pensar en la conversación con la Godaime, le preocupaba pensar que sus ojos pudieran cerrarse de nuevo, por largos y miserables meses, claro que eso sólo era parte de un pretexto, se estaba engañando así mismo. Pero resultó que una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora se encontraba compartiendo la cama con Sakura. No tenía ninguna queja al respecto. Se acercó a la mujer que descansaba a su lado y terminó por abrazarla, adecuó su cuerpo al de su alumna y sintió una calidez inmediata, una de sus manos acarició su vientre, explorando esa piel suave y particularmente cálida. Eran caricias tranquilas y suaves, pero que no tenían nada de inocentes. Besó su hombre desnudo y su mano comenzó a subir, entonces tocó su pecho, lo encerró en su mano y lo apretó con un poco de fuerza, después reanudó sus caricias en pequeños círculos y dejó que el adormilado cuerpo de su alumna despertara.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que consiguió lo que ansiaba, Sakura comenzó a moverse inquieta, aún estaba dormida, pero su cuerpo no pasaba por alto esas caricias tan íntimas. La joven se movía e involuntariamente chocaba con su cuerpo, algo por demás satisfactorio, pero aún quería más. Besó y saboreó su hombro, bajó la mano hasta la entrepierna de la chica y delineó sus muslos cálidos, para ese entonces algunos suspiros largos comenzaban a salir de la boca de su alumna, no tardaría en despertar. La giró con suavidad para dejarla boca arriba, prendió la lámpara que descansaba en una mesita junto a la cama, y se colocó sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, respiraba por la boca y jadeaba intentando recuperarse, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de confusión, cuando descubrió lo que sucedía, le sonrió con cierta picardía.

-¿No podías esperar? – le preguntó más que molesta, estaba divertida.

-Ni un minuto más.

Ella atrapó su labios complacida con su ó a su beso de inmediato, pero lo hizo con mucha más necesidad, saboreó sus delicados labios con la lengua y tomó ese sabor dulce y distintivo de su alumna. Ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos, y menos mal, se podrían ahorrar mucho tiempo, además de que le fascinaba sentir su piel contra la suya, sentir su pecho chocar el suyo, sus largas piernas que se enredaban a su cadera, el perfume que emanaba y que lo volvía loco.

-Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿cierto? – le preguntó a la médico entre besos.

-¿Qué?

-Me estabas seduciendo – se apartó de ella y la observó, se veía jodidamente sensual y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sucumbir – Fingías ignorarme pero sólo querías llamar mi atención, la forma en la que caminabas, moviendo la cadera, con una actitud desinteresada, como si no supieras lo preciosa que lucías con ese vestido verde, cuando te agachaste mostrando tus largas piernas... todo lo hiciste a propósito, para provocarme – Sakura le ofreció una mirada que de ninguna forma mostraba arrepentimiento, eso realmente lo excitó.

-¿Estás molesto?

-Para nada, es estimulante saber que una jovencita como tú, me encuentra digno de su atención.

Era todo lo que quería y necesitaba saber. Se puso de pie sin dejar de observar a su alumna que lo seguía con una mirada llena de curiosidad y expectación. Kakashi se colocó frente a ella, estaba parado a los pies de la cama y la joven seguía recostada. La tomó de los tobillos y la jaló hasta que sus rodillas alcanzaron el borde de la cama, la vista desde ese punto era espectacular.

Se recostó cobre su cuerpo y hundió el rostro en su cuello, su melenita le ocasionaba cosquillas.

-Me fascina el color de tu cabello – reconoció sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo tocar y encender el suyo, embriagándose de ese aroma tan peculiar – Siempre me gustó, desde que eras una niña bajo mi cargo – enredó las manos en su melenita y pudo sentir lo sedoso que era, le gustaba que fuera así de corto.

La besó con más desesperación, enredó su lengua con la suya y se deleitó con tenerla tan cerca, con sentir su cuerpo rozar el suyo y la forma en la que las manos de Sakura se aferraban a sus brazos, la confianza que transmitía lo encendía. Comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, disfrutando de esa sensación tan íntima y personal, estaba húmeda y facilitaba su entrada, su miembro se deslizaba con suavidad en su interior, era delicioso. El ninja se tomó su tiempo, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula para intentar controlarse. Hacía horas que ninguna máscara cubría su rostro, no recordaba la última vez que eso había sucedido, normalmente hasta dormía con ese pedazo de tela en el rostro, de todos modos, no era momento para pensar en eso.

Comenzó a moverse, la embistió intentando no ser brusco, quería ser un poco más delicado con ella, con su pequeño cuerpo. Era un ritmo cadencioso que le erizaba cada centímetro de piel, que le imploraba por más.

-No hagas eso – gimió Sakura en su oído – No te contengas... por favor.

-Sakura... nena.

Aplicó más fuerza, más velocidad a sus embestidas, se hundió más profundo en ella. La habitación se estaba llenando de gemidos de parte ambos y Kakashi sólo rogaba porque no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera escucharlos, o en el peor de los casos, interrumpirlos. La besó completamente embelesado con cada movimiento, mordió sus labios y dejó que sus instintos afloraran. Las embestidas continuaron, sus caderas chocaban de manera erótica, las piernas de Sakura se enredaron en él y su espalda se arqueaba placenteramente.

La cama crujió en la última embestida, cuando Sakura jadeó llena de deseo y placer, cuando Kakashi sintió una descarga de adrenalina que lo sacudía de pies a cabeza y que le robaba la última gota de energía. Su alumna, era oficialmente su mujer.

Se quedó descansando en el delicado cuerpo de Sakura, la joven lo envolvió entre sus brazos y suspiró tranquilamente. El ninja estaba extasiado.

Cuando recuperó la energía, tomó a la joven de las piernas y la levantó, ella se aferró a su cuerpo y se refugió en su pecho, era un recordatorio de la pequeña y delicada que era. Se dio la media vuelta y se sentó sobre la cama con ella encima, sobre sus piernas. Sus tibios y húmedos muslos lo rodearon. Kakashi tomó una manta y se la pasó por los hombros a su alumna.

-¿Qué significa la marca que tienes en el brazo? – la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, Sakura estaba delineando su marca ANBU.

-Pertenecí a un grupo élite – no le gustaba hablar mucho de esa época, de su pasado en general.

-¿ANBU?

-Sí, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Algo así, esa palabra me era familiar pero no sabía lo que significaba o dónde la había escuchado – la médico suspiró y lo vio directo a los ojos, se veía hermosa. Levantó sus manos y acarició su rostro con suavidad - ¿Por qué presiento que no te gusta hablar de tu pasado?

-Porque así es – el ninja apretó la mandíbula y desvió la vista, le gustaba la forma en la que esos grandes ojos jade lo veían, una mezcla de curiosidad con admiración, y no quería que eso cambiara. No quería que ella recordara su pasado, no quería que lo viera como el resto lo hacía, con cierta lástima por perder a su familia, a su equipo, a su padre, por estar solo.

-Sólo una pregunta más – el ninja asintió un poco preocupado, no quería seguir hablando del tema, pero tampoco quería negarse a una charla con ella - ¿Por qué te resistías a mí?, recuerdo que aseguraste que yo no te atraía de esa manera, y... míranos – Kakashi se relajó inmediatamente y le ofreció una sonrisa divertido.

-Se supone que eres mi alumna, la última mujer en la que debería interesarme de esta manera – la besó – Además, nuestra relación siempre había sido estrictamente profesional, de sensei-alumna. Nunca imaginé que me seducirías – la joven se mordió el labio inferior.

-Me sorprende que no lo hiciera antes, aunque teniendo de sensei a un hombre tan atractivo como tú era cuestión de tiempo.

-Es porque no recuerdas a Sasuke – mencionar a su otro alumno le amargó el momento, qué sucedería cuando Sakura lo recordara a su compañero y todo lo que había sentido por él.

-No podría atraerme tanto como tú, imposible – lo besó y acarició su lengua con la suya – No quiero recordar nada más que esto.

El ninja dejó que su alumna lo besara, sus manos se enredaron en su cabellera gris y lo acercaron a su cuerpo desnudo. Estaban rompiendo demasiados límites, él más que ninguno, se suponía que era el responsable del equipo, quien debía actuar sin sensatez y madurez, y casi a la primera había sucumbido ante los encantos de su alumna más de diez años menor, que no recordaba mucho y que era su responsabilidad. Pero lo cierto era que tampoco recordaba haberse sentido tan bien en los brazos de una mujer, Sakura despertaba dos sentimientos muy contrarios por naturaleza, la pasión y la ternura, por un lado, lo encendía la mujer pasional y entregada, por el otro, lo enternecía sentir lo pequeño de su cuerpo, sus facciones apenas madurando, su cuerpo en desarrollo, las técnicas adolescentes que usó para seducirlo.

Realmente era la última mujer con la que debía compartir la cama, pero también era la única con la que deseaba hacerlo. Había demasiados imposibles que Sakura le estaba haciendo olvidar. Nunca, estaba seguro de que nunca, antes del accidente, había visto a su alumna de ese modo. Jamás la observó con detenimiento, no se percató de cuánto había cambiado su cuerpo porque simplemente no le interesaba, había mujeres más adecuadas a él. Sin mencionar que después de tres meses de verla dormida, en lo único que podía pensar era en su bienestar sincero, creyó que ahora que estaba recuperada podría volver a la vida normal, salir ocasionalmente con mujeres y pasar el rato, pero todo había dado un giro inesperado, un placentero giro inesperado.

Sakura estaba fascinada con el hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos, le encantaba la masculinidad que transmitía, la fuerza y la seguridad. Era un hombre atractivo, sin duda, y aunque no lo conociera, apostaba que era talentoso e inteligente, tenía todas las cualidades por las que una mujer se volvería loca. Además, era tremendamente entregado, no había una sola razón válida para que estuviera solo, sin una mujer a su lado, porque estaba segura de que habría una fila entera ansiando la compañía de un hombre así, empezando con esa dichosa enfermera, ¿Cuál era la razón para estar solo?, no podía evitar preguntárselo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó el ninja tomando su camisa del suelo y vistiéndola. Era una camisa grande para ella, naturalmente le quedaba floja, pero de alguna manera usar su ropa era estimulante. Seguía sentada entre sus piernas, ahora desnuda de la cintura para abajo.

-Bien – lo observó directo a los ojos – He tenido sueño, y el dolor de cabeza aún me molesta, pero no debe ser nada grave. Me gustaría poder recordar un poco de mi vida, Ino y Shizune insisten en que era una gran ninja médico. Puedo hacer esto – de su mano salió chakra verde curativo – Pero no sé cómo, sé que estoy en mi hogar, me siento cómoda con Naruto, pero ni siquiera recuerdo cómo nos conocimos. Quisiera poder recordar algo más...

-Eres excepcional, Sakura. Una vez salvaste al hermano del Kazakage cuando nadie más pudo hacerlo, has crecido mucho, tienes una fuerza física impresionante.

-¿Te gustaba cómo era antes?

-Por supuesto.

-Cuéntame cómo nos conocimos.

-No hay mucho que decir, te pusieron en el equipo siete, y a mí me nombraron el encargado. Te conocí cuando nos reunimos por primera vez, tenías el cabello largo en ese entonces, un vestido rojo y el rostro más inocente que jamás vi – sonrió al recordar eso – En ese entonces sólo te interesaba Sasuke, y hasta hace algunos meses también...

-Sí, lo sé. Ino y Ten-Ten ya me habían dicho lo enamorada que estaba de él, lo enamorada que debo estar, se supone que sólo tengo que recordarlo – Kakashi torció el gesto – Incluso Naruto parecía saberlo, ¿es que era muy obvia?

-Bueno... - el ninja se quedó sin palabras, ¿cómo decirle lo evidente que había sido para todos?, además, no era precisamente de lo que quería hablar, no cuando la tenía casi desnuda entre sus brazos. Charlar sobre el antiguo amor de su alumna, uno que podía despertar de la noche a la mañana y hacerle olvidar lo que ahora sentía era el tema menos favorito y más incómodo.

-Déjalo, no quiero saberlo – besó su pecho con dulzura – De todos modos, no me importa.

Kakashi evitó suspirar de alivio, hubiera sido muy obvio. Eso no evitó que agradeciera mentalmente no tener que seguir hablando de su alumno. Siguieron conversando, sobre cualquier otra cosa, algo que no involucrara el pasado de ambos, uno porque no le gustaba recordarlo, y la otra, simplemente porque no podía.

El exterior comenzaba a iluminarse de a poco. El amanecer estaba a escasos minutos de distancia. Sakura seguía refugiada en el pecho de su sensei, ambos cubiertos por una pequeña manta, aunque era ligera, era suficiente para mantenerlos con la temperatura adecuada. Compartía su calor corporal y eso era más que suficiente. La joven se dedicaba a acariciar le pecho desnudo del hombre, a trazar imaginarios círculos con las yemas de los dedos, mientras él recorría su espalda por debajo de la camisa. Era una escena romántica, por lo menos así lo sentía ella. Estaba tremendamente flechada por ese ninja, la peculiar forma en la que la veía, desde la primera noche en la que lo conoció, además, y lo más importante, se sentía a salvo en sus brazos, nada podría pasarle si lo tenía cerca porque la protegería. No recordaba nada de ese hombre, ni de su relación, pero la chispa, mejor dicho, la llama, que había entre ambos, tenía que haber nacido mucho antes, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera. El ninja tenía cierta debilidad por ella, eso era más que evidente, pero, ¿podría sentir lo que la jovencita estaba sintiendo?

-Será mejor que te vistas, alguien podría entrar – los primeros rayos del sol ya comenzaban a colarse por la cortina e iluminaban con fuerza la habitación y el mundo exterior.

Sakura bostezó y depositó un último beso en el pecho de su sensei, a la altura de su corazón. Se levantó envuelta en la manta y comenzó a recoger su ropa que estaba esparcida por el piso, su vestido, sus bragas y el sostén. Ese vestido le traía buenos recuerdos, y por más tentadora que pudiera parecerle la idea de volver a lucirlo, estaba en el Hospital así que aún debía usar la sencilla bata blanca. Recogió las bragas y se las puso, lo mismo con el sostén, se quitó la camisa que era del ninja para poder ponérselo, al final, una bata limpia. Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que Kakashi la veía atentamente. Eso la sonrojó un poco, su mirada era un tanto intimidante, no de una mala manera, era más porque le revolvía todas las ideas, la desvestía con una sola mirada.

-Detente – le dijo como una advertencia, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza – Alguien podría entrar.

Kakashi le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y continuó vistiéndose. Ahora era el turno de Sakura para deleitarse con la vista. El ninja sólo tenía puesto los bóxer, sólo eso. La jovencita ver su pecho desnudo, su espalda bien definida igual que sus brazos, cada músculo marcado. Un gran suspiro salió de sus labios, además de sonreír completamente embelesada con el hombre frente a ella, el cual ya se había puesto los pantaloncillos.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó como si no tuviera idea de lo atractivo que era. Con su cabello rebelde y gris, algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro que seguía al descubierto.

-Es mejor que me beses – Kakashi sonrió y Sakura pensó que nunca se había visto tan atractivo como en ese momento. Se acercó decidido y capturó sus labios con cierta necesidad, puso una mano su nuca buscando acercarla más. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se reconocieron.

-Si alguien nos descubre... - susurró contra sus labios, era demasiado prohibida, intocable – Al diablo – dijo volviéndola a besar. ¿Cómo si tuviera elección, cómo si pudiera parar?, más grave aún, como si quisiera parar.

-Vamos, termina de vestirte.

Se separaron y Sakura se concentró en tender un poco la cama, estaba hecha un desastre. En todo momento el ninja la veía, podía sentirlo, seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Al final, se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Debes tener cuidado, aún no te has recuperado por completo – su voz vaciló un poco – Si tienes algún inconveniente, no dudes en decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Pero no deberías preocuparte, estoy segura de que pronto saldré del Hospital.

La joven se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con la sábana. Bostezó abiertamente, había dormido bien, pero se sentía un poco cansada y la cabeza le punzaba, no lo suficiente para inquietar a nadie, pero sí para molestarla. Podría dormir un poco, eso siempre ayudaba a que el dolor desapareciera, además tenía sueño. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y aplicó un poco de chakra de manera automática, el dolor cedió un poco.

-Estoy bien – le aseguró al hombre que no dejaba de verla, parecía preocupado.

Estaba a punto de responderle, pero la puerta se abrió. La primera visita del día, y no era del agrado de la joven, era esa enfermera que no dejaba de mostrar su interés por su sensei.

-Kakashi-kun, ¿qué hace aquí? – se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo. Sakura frunció el ceño y resopló sin ocultar su indignación. El ninja dio un paso para atrás y rompió el contacto.

-Viene a visitar a Sakura.

-Eres muy afortunada, Sakura-san, - aseguró la enfermera – Kakashi-kun no ha dejado de preocuparse por ti.

-Lo sé – respondió secamente y esperando que esa respuesta fuera suficiente para que se marchara. Esa mujer no le agradaba por la simple razón de que estaba interesada en el mismo hombre.

-Ha estado tan preocupado por ti que seguramente no ha desayunado – Mei se acercó un poco más, pero no se atrevió a tomarlo del brazo de nuevo – Si no te importa quedarte sola unos momentos, me llevaré a Kakashi-kun para que pueda comer algo.

El ninja estaba a punto de responderle, pero Sakura se adelantó a lo que sea que fuera a decir.

-En realidad si me molesta – sus ojos relampagueaban de celos – No me gustaría quedarme sola.

-No será por mucho tiempo, estoy segura de que tus padres no deben tardar – lo tomó del brazo como si la decisión hubiera sido tomada – Además, no puedes pretender tener toda la atención de Kakashi-kun, alguien más podría cuidarte por un par de horas... - su sonrisa amable fue lo que terminó de enfurecerla, eso y que el mismo Kakashi no se apartara de ella.

-Tienes razón – dijo con ligereza y fingiendo desinterés – Seguramente Neji podría venir a acompañarme un rato, es un ninja bastante...

-En realidad quisiera quedarme con Sakura – por fin Kakashi se liberó del contacto y se acercó a ella, pasó un brazo por su espalda y la acercó a él, estaba sentada mientras él permanecía de pie, así que recargó su cabeza en el estómago del ninja que le sonrió bajó la máscara.

-De acuerdo – Mei parecía un poco confundida de que él prefiriera quedarse con su alumna en lugar de ir con ella, como si no creyera posible que una jovencita le pudiera ganar la compañía de un hombre.

-Ya puedes irte, estaré bien – la despedida de Sakura lo decía todo, ella había ganado esa partida. En su rostro no podía haber una sonrisa más complacida. Mei se dio la media vuelta y salió.

-¿Debo preocuparme por ella? – le preguntó a Kakashi que sonreía como un tonto - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada – para el ninja había sido bastante divertido presenciar esa escena; aunque se negara a admitirlo, había cierto orgullo muy estimulante cuando una jovencita, en especial cuando era hermosa, se mostraba celosa.

-Pudiste hacer algo más, ¿sabes? – la escuchó suspirar.

-Tenías todo bajo control, además creo que entendió la indirecta – besó su frente.

– Espero que lo que haya habido entre ustedes dos, se terminara...

-Ni siquiera comenzó, nena.

La noche anterior, antes de que visitara a Sakura, se había encontrado con Mei, como acordaron. Pasearon un rato, la besó, con la máscara puesta, tocó su cuerpo, pudo sentir cómo ella deseaba más, y él también ansiaba sentir un poco de placer. Pero, y aunque Mei era muy bonita y con la edad adecuada, su cuerpo apenas y respondía, era claro que no era la noche indicada, quizá otro día. Después de eso fue con Sakura, y resultó que sí era la noche, cualquiera lo sería, si estaba con la mujer adecuada, una que despertaba cada uno de sus sentidos con sólo verla. No tenía sentido comparar lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Sakura porque ni él mismo podía asimilarlo.

-No sabía que tu alumna y tú eran tan unidos – le comentó Mei cuando el ninja salía de la habitación de la joven, ahora ya la acompañaban sus padres. Tenía la sensación de que lo había estado esperando.

-Si lo dices porque preferí quedarme con ella...

-No es la primera vez – Mei tenía un tono acusador que lo molestó, aunque sus insinuaciones no eran del todo equivocadas – Siempre estás con ella, aunque ya no necesita cuidados específicos y es claro que se aprovecha de tu preocupación por ella.

-Basta, Mei – el ninja se acercó amenazadoramente – Escucha esto, porque no lo repetiré, Sakura..., el equipo siete es mi principal prioridad. Estaré con ella mientras me necesite, aunque no puedas entenderlo.

Kakashi se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Debía ser más discreto, ambos debían serlo, o de lo contrario lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo entre ambos, quedaría al descubierto. Le preocupaba estarse aprovechando de una joven sin recuerdos, Sakura no sabía lo que sentía y aunque asegurara que lo único que ahora le importaba era él, cuando recordara a Sasuke todo podía cambiar. Quizá eso no era tan malo, había pasado un buen rato con Sakura, podía conformarse con eso. Además, era más que claro que no tenían futuro juntos, sólo que cuando estaba con ella le era difícil recordarlo. Su alumna sacaba un lado de él que prefería ocultar, por ejemplo, compartir la cama, eso nunca había sucedido, bajarse la máscara, permitirle ver su rostro por tanto tiempo sin sentirse expuesto, y lo que más le preocupaba, era lo cómodo que se sentía a su lado, había estado conversando tranquilamente, incluso había logrado hacerlo reír. Charlaron abrazados, casi completamente desnudos, como si fuera algo normal para él, como si lo hiciera con frecuencia, compartir algo más que la cama,... demasiadas imposibilidades que se estaban realizando. Como fuera, todo terminaría pronto, tenía que se así. Mientras más pronto recordara su pasado, mejor.

-¿Qué pasa con Kakashi-sensei? – le preguntó Naruto. Por suerte sólo estaban ellos dos, así que de manera distraída había preguntado por el ninja.

-Quiero que me cuentes sobre él.

-¿Por qué, Sakura-chan?, mejor te cuento sobre mí, sobre mi entrenamiento con Jiraiya y lo mucho que he mejorado...

-Primero dime algo sobre nuestro sensei, no lo recuerdo en absoluto y me siento mal – fingió suspirar con tristeza – Después podrás contarme todo lo que quieras.

-De acuerdo – su rubio compañero se rascó la cabellera rubia y meditó durante casi un minuto – Kakashi-sensei es un ninja muy especial, pero no tuvo una vida muy fácil, creo que perdió a su equipo...

-Detente, Naruto – Sakura recordaba que el ninja no parecía cómodo recordando su pasado y ella no quería invadir su privacidad – Quisiera que me contaras sobre su personalidad y sus gustos, ¿cómo es él?, ¿qué le gusta hacer?, ¿cuáles son sus pasatiempos?

-Ah... entiendo – Naruto colocó los brazos detrás de la nuca y lo pensó por un par de minutos, esa posición le era muy familiar a la joven, como si lo hubiera visto hacer eso un sinfín de ocasiones – Veamos... Es impuntual, de veras que sí. Siempre llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos, hasta una hora tarde, y se inventaba historias ridículas para justificarse. Se la pasa leyendo un libro, sospecho que esa es la razón de su impuntualidad, libros muy malos, Sakura-chan, nunca debes leerlos. Es muy reservado, y no ríe muy a menudo, a no ser que sea de sus propias bromas, luce tan desinteresado por casi todo... - Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no concordaba para nada con el hombre que ella conocía, uno atento y preocupado, no lo había visto con ningún libro, ni mucho menos mostrarse desinteresado por ella.

-¿Eso es todo? – debía haber algo más.

-Es el mejor sensei que pudimos tener, Sakura-chan – Naruto le mostraba una sonrisa llena de satisfacción – Nos ha enseñado lecciones muy importantes, nos protege en cada misión, incluso arriesgando su propia vida. Es el ninja más leal que conozco. Se ha entregado y sacrificado a nuestro equipo, de veras que sí. Cuando lo recuerdes, sabrás por qué somos el mejor equipo de la Hoja.

-Seguramente así será – Sakura sonrió satisfecha, no se había equivocado, él era un hombre excepcional, por el que valía la pena perder la cabeza.

Su compañero comenzó a contarle sobre su entrenamiento, había dado por concluido el tema de su sensei y ahora era momento de recordarle lo unidos que solían ser. La jovencita lo escuchaba atentamente, pero su mente seguía pensando en aquel ninja llamado "Kakashi", no podía esperar la hora para verlo nuevamente. Quizá con el tiempo él mismo se atrevería a contarle su pasado, lo poco que había escuchado "perdió a su equipo", había sido suficiente para no querer escuchar más, algo le advertía que no sería una historia con un final feliz, era más que evidente, su semblante además de tener cierto misterio, tenía un dejo de melancolía.

Kakashi terminaba de entrenar, se había pasado las últimas horas en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, había muchos recuerdos allí, quizá si Sakura paseaba por el lugar, podría recordar algo.

-Sakura...

No dejaba de pensar en ella, durante las horas que estuvo entrando, su mente no dejaba de recordarla. Era como estar en dos lugares a la vez, y eso era un poco frustrante, no estaba acostumbrado a pensar tanto a una mujer. Su sistema estaba inundado de su alumna, de su sonrisa, de sus preciosos y peculiares ojos jade, de lo que provocaba en él. Sólo podía imaginar lo que estaría haciendo, si estaría acostada en la cama o mirando por la ventana, si estaba deseando su compañía tanto como él estaba ansiado la suya. No hacía más que recordar su cuerpo, su calor y la suavidad en su piel, su aroma; quería volver a tocarla, quería volver a sentirla cerca, dormir a su lado. Había tenido que frenar a sus pies en un par de ocasiones porque ya se estaban dirigiendo al Hospital, hizo un gran esfuerzo por no interrumpir su entrenamiento e ir en busca de cierta jovencita.

Sakura tenía algo especial, siempre lo había tenido, pero ahora lo compartía con él. Y para su desgracia, quería más, era un problema porque no recordaba la última vez que deseó más de alguien, en especial de una mujer. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de amar a Rin... y ahora, a penas y podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Sakura, su alumna para variar.

Se marchó unas horas después, se obligó a entrenar hasta que el sol amenazó con ocultarse, y aunque durante todo el tiempo, no dejó de pensar en ella y de imaginarla, logró mantener sus pies en el campo de entrenamiento. Después fue directamente a casa, a darse una ducha, quizá esa no fue una buena idea, el agua tibia corriendo en su piel, un momento cualquiera se transformó en el escenario perfecto para fantasear con su alumna, para revivir el momento cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, completamente desnuda, a su merced... apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, con más de la necesaria, debía recobrar el control, sólo que su cuerpo no lo obedecía, estaba empeñado en recordar la sensación de hundirse en su joven alumna, recordó su humedad, la tibieza de su piel... cerró los ojos y la recordó, cada centímetro de ella, completamente desnuda. No era una buena idea, salió de la ducha y dejó que la fría habitación comenzara a hacer efecto en su cuerpo, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Desgraciadamente antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensar las cosas con calma, ya se estaba vistiendo y calzando para ir al Hospital y visitar a Sakura. Habían sido horas de abstinencia y merecía un premio.

-¡Kakashi!, espera – Mei se había cruzado en su camino e intentó detenerlo, pero él siguió caminando, tenía un solo destino en mente – Sólo quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana, es claro que me sobrepasé, no tenía derecho a inmiscuirme...

-Está bien, Mei – la apartó delicadamente – Pero ahora tengo prisa...

Siguió su camino hasta el Hospital. No era tan tarde, y lo más probable fuera que Sakura aún estuviera acompañada, de Naruto, Ino o Ten-Ten, o peor aún, de sus padres, no podría verlos de la misma forma, no sin bajar la cabeza. Había dormido con su hija, con su única hija, una jovencita a penas, él, que era su instructor, el encargado de cuidarla, y del que menos deberían preocuparse, pero ningún pensamiento o culpa lo detuvo, sus pies siguieron avanzando sin vacilar.

Se encontró con que su alumna estaba completamente sola, pero para su desgracia, también estaba completamente dormida. El ninja pensó en irse, no tenía caso quedarse, lo único que deseaba no podría obtenerlo por el momento. Pero entonces la observó, su mirada fue a parar hasta el rostro de la jovencita, una cobija la cubría en su mayoría, hasta el cuello, y su delicado rostro se hundía hasta la mitad por lo acolchonado de la almohada blanca, su melenita rosada estaba esparcida sobre sus mejillas, el ninja se quedó embelesado. Se veía tan joven, casi parecía una niña.

Kakashi se acercó titubeante, cuando llegó, quería tocarla, besarla y volver a sentir su piel, pero ahora se conformaba con verla dormir, verla llena de paz y tranquilidad. Retiró algunos mechones de cabello rosado de sus mejillas, no pudo evitar notar lo sedoso que era. Se inclinó, bajó su máscara y besó su frente, le vino a la cabeza que Sakura, su alumna, era la única mujer cuya frente había besado, para bien o para mal, ella estaba despertando algo dormido en él, algo que había silenciado hasta casi extinguirlo. Como si la jovencita pudiera sentir, suspiró profundamente y una fugaz sonrisa se asomó de sus labios, era la representación de un ángel.

Se sentó en la cama a su lado esperando no turbar su sueño, acababa de descubrir que le fascinaba verla dormir y por nada del mundo quería despertarla. Se quedó observándola, viendo la manta subir y bajar al compás de su respiración, intentando imaginar qué estaría soñado, si acaso sería con él, esperaba que así fuera.

Estaba en graves problemas, porque ahora, además de anhelar su cuerpo, también deseaba dormir a su lado, compartir las noches y no sólo la cama. Acarició su mejilla esperando robar un poco de su calma para él.

Tenía grandes problemas, apenas podía despegar la vista de su alumna, de una mujer que yacía acostada dormida, esta ocasión no era su cuerpo lo que atraía toda su atención, era ella en sí lo que lo tenía hipnotizado. Sakura era hermosa, de la clase de mujer que rompían corazones, suerte que él no tenía corazón que pudiera romperse.


	6. UNA HISTORIA TRISTE

UNA HISTORIA TRISTE:

Sakura se revolvió en la cama, comenzaba a despertar, y no porque ya hubiera dormido lo suficiente, sino porque su cabeza punzaba de nuevo. Aplicaría un poco de chakra y después seguiría durmiendo. Se sentó en la cama y notó lo oscuro que estaba todo, era claro que había dormido demasiado. Su siesta había comenzado poco antes de las cinco de la tarde, y por lo que podía ver, ya era de madrugada, estaba durmiendo demasiado.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a aplicar chakra en la nuca, esa era la fuente del dolor. Bostezó un par de ocasiones y observó a su alrededor, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Kakashi estaba recargado en la ventana, tenía las manos en los bolsillos en una típica posición relajada. La escaza luz de luna lo iluminaba, esa luz no le favorecía en absoluto, parecía una sombra siniestra que la acechaba, su semblante lucía amenazador, como si ese hombre nunca tuviera paz. Ya no parecía diez años mayor o tal vez un poco más, ahora aparentaba veinte años más, su melena gris, que antes le parecía de lo más interesante, lo avejentaba aún más. Se había despojado de la banda ninja, así que ese misterioso ojo, que recordaba muy vagamente, estaba a la vista, en medio de la oscuridad resplandecía como un foco rojo, una chispa amenazadora. La asustaba, parecía ser un hombre completamente distinto, pero no le temía porque pudiera dañarla, sabía, sentía que eso era imposible, le asustaba porque era hombre con demasiados monstruos en su interior, había una lucha interna entre sus demonios, cada día, pero en especial durante las noches.

Sakura palmeó la cama como invitación para que se sentara junto a ella, él aceptó de inmediato. Tenía la banda entre las manos y estaba planeaba ponérsela, Sakura lo detuvo cuando sus manos ya subían. Kakashi la observó un poco asombrado de su gesto, no entendía cómo no le incomodaba ver ese ojo. Las manos de la jovencita pasaron hasta su máscara y la bajaron con absoluta confianza, después lo besó.

-Debiste despertarme.

-No era tan importante, nada lo es para interrumpir tu sueño – el ninja se recostó con la cabeza descansando entre sus piernas. Tenía la máscara abajo y seguía sin portar la banda ninja, aún la apretaba con la mano derecha, la empuñaba como si no supiera qué hacer. La joven se la quitó con sumo cuidado, al principio él pareció resistirse, pero después de unos segundos, se la entregó voluntariamente, ella la dejó en la mesita junto a su cama. Aprovechó para prender una pequeña lámpara, quería verlo, alejarlo un poco de la oscuridad.

Se quedaron en completo silencio, Sakura peinaba el cabello del ninja, quizás un poco rebelde, pero seguía siendo sedoso, ocasionalmente acariciaba parte de su rostro y veía su fino perfil.

-Me gusta tu cabello – le confesó enredando un mechón gris entre sus dedos - ¿Es cosa de tu padre o de tu madre? – creyó que se había quedado dormido, pero después de algunos minutos respondió a su pregunta con voz nostálgica, apagada.

-De mi padre... murió hace muchos años, igual que mi madre.

-Lamento escuchar eso... - la jovencita se mordió la lengua, debía cambiar rápido de tema – Naruto me ha dicho que eres muy talentoso, me gustaría poder recordar alguna misión a tu lado. Seguro que tu equipo se benefició mucho de tus habilidades, me han visitado algunos jounin, ¿alguno de ellos fue parte de tu equipo?

-No, todos murieron, incluido mi sensei que era el cuarto Hokage. Poco después me convertí en ANBU, y no volví a tener un equipo, hasta que ustedes tres quedaron a mi cargo.

-No lo sabía – Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Te lo haré sencillo, no tengo a nadie. No me queda nadie – Kakashi lo dijo sin emociones, después de tantos años se había acostumbrado a esa idea, era un pensamiento que nunca abandonaba su mente, en cada misión, si no volvía, no había nadie que lamentara su ausencia, tampoco había nadie por quién volver, estaba consiente de su soledad, pero decirla en voz alta, fue como escupir algo amargo. Decirlo en voz alta fue más miserable que sólo pensarlo.

Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, intentando alejar su mente de esos recuerdos oscuros, de los rostros de su pasado, sus compañeros, su sensei, su padre... eran demasiados y no quería desperdiciar la noche en cosas que no tenían remedio. Entonces sintió una pequeña gota fría en su pómulo, después otra, y par más. Se llevó la mano al rostro y corroboró que no era su imaginación, pero no era agua, no había forma de que lo fuera, eran lágrimas. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que su pequeña alumna lloraba silenciosamente, tenía los ojos cerrados, cerraba los párpados con fuerza como para intentar controlarse, retener traicioneras lágrimas que seguían cayendo con fluidez, sus hombros se sacudían ligeramente y su respiración era irregular. Kakashi se sentó de inmediato y tomó el delicado rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta indiferencia? – el ninja sabía a lo que se refería.

-No pasa nada, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo.

-¡Pero ya no estás solo! – le recriminó la joven uniendo sus frentes – Ahora me tienes a mí.

Kakashi quería decirle que cuando recuperara la memoria, todo volvería a ser como antes, que recordaría el amor que le profesaba a su compañero y se olvidará de él, del hombre que ahora tenía tan cerca. Pero de sus labios salió otra frase completamente distinta:

-Sí, ahora te tengo a ti.

Lo besó de inmediato, sus labios estaban húmedos y tenían el sabor típico del llanto, un poco salado, pero no le importó. De ninguna forma pensaba negarse a un beso así. Cuando se separaron, temía abrir lo ojos, estaba seguro de que vería esos ojos jade llenos de lástima por su historia, todo aquel que terminaba por saberla, lo veía de la misma forma, sin embargo, resultó que Sakura, aún cuando tenías los ojos un poco rojos y llorosos, no mostraba nada de lástima. Reflejaban angustia, preocupación por él y su trágica historia, tomaba su dolor y lo hacía suyo, como si realmente pudiera sentirlo. Ella no lo estaba apartando de la oscuridad, se estaba quedando con él, aunque no tuviera nada de luz a su alrededor.

-Quisiera que escucharas la historia completa – Sakura pareció sorprenderse, nuevas lágrimas amenazaron con salir y una expresión de miedo y angustia se reflejó en su rostro, sabía que no escucharía una historia con final feliz. Aún así, asintió sin titubear.

Kakashi suspiró con fuerza, debía ser la primera vez que contaba su pasado en voz alta, así que necesitaría armarse de valor. Para lograrlo, tomó las manos de Sakura, necesitaba sentirla cerca, recordarse que no era más que pasado.

-Creo que debo empezar por contarte sobre mi padre...

Sakura estaba preparada para escucharlo todo, o eso creía hasta la historia comenzó. Sus ojos no tardaron en arder y gruesas lágrimas escaparon fluidamente, claro que quería contenerlas, pero no podía, era imposible hacerlo escuchando semejante relato. Lloró la mayor parte del tiempo, sentía, aunque fuera imposible, cómo su corazón se rompía a medida que la historia seguía avanzando. Observó a hombre, parecía estar contando una pesadilla, su mirada estaba fija en ella, pero no la veía, estaba completamente sumido en su pasado, recordando cada detalle. Su voz no vacilaba, pero no era firme, hablaba de forma automática, sin emociones, sin pausas. Su semblante parecía ajeno a la historia trágica, no demostraba dolor, pero cuando se le veía con atención, podía verse un halo de culpa que se quedó grabado en la memoria de la jovencita, si la culpa fuera un hombre, él lo sería.

¿Cómo había logrado mantenerse cuerdo? Después de tanto sufrimiento y tanto dolor, después de tantas pérdidas, ¿Cómo no volverse loco? El hombre frente a ella era valiente, el más valiente que ella podría conocer. Se había mantenido firme, en el camino correcto, dispuesto a proteger el legado de sus compañeros, de su sensei y de su padre. Pero no era justo, nadie debía estar tan solo, y en especial, tan resignado a la soledad, cargando tanta culpa.

-Detente, por favor – Sakura no podía seguir escuchando esa historia, el dolor amenazaba con destrozar su pobre corazón. Estaba sollozando ruidosamente y su llanto parecía no tener fin – Es suficiente...

El ninja la abrazó y la refugió en su pecho.

-Ya no falta mucho... - su relato se había detenido con la pérdida de Rin – Después de su muerte...

Sakura siguió llorando, lo hacía con más calma, pero su llanto era tan constante que había mojado su chaleco y su camisa, sus manos se aferraban a su bata. Era muy doloroso para ella escucharlo, pero era necesario que lo hiciera.

Cuando terminó, Sakura suspiró de alivió, su corazón parecía volver a latir y el aire entrar a sus pulmones. Durante todo el tiempo que la historia duró, la habitación parecía empequeñecerse, las paredes se acercaban una a la otra y los encerraban, así se sentía. Al final, parecía que sólo estaban ellos dos encerrados en una caja, con el espacio suficiente para seguir abrazados. Así era el dolor, sofocante.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio, estaba exhausto y hubiera querido dormirse en ese preciso instante, dormir por horas y no despertar pronto. Pero ansiaba, necesitaba escuchar a Sakura, lo que ella tendría que decirle, él se había equivocado mucho y ella no podía ignorar eso.

-¿Estás bien? – fue su primera pregunta, era tan considerada. Su voz era más tranquila y su llanto había cesado, seguía refugiada en su pecho y sus manos ahora se aferraban a su chaleco.

-Sí.

-Eres el hombre más valiente que jamás he conocido.

-¿Eso crees?

-Estoy segura.

Lo dijo sin dudarlo. Su historia estaba llena de sus errores, de equivocación tras equivocación, de su enorme ego y desinterés por los demás, demasiado confiado en su propio talento, y tremendamente orgulloso. Sólo que Sakura parecía no verlo, y si lo veía, no le importaba. Su mirada no le reprochaba, no le sorprendían ni se horrorizaba con sus errores, los comprendía, entendía esa parte humana en él. Kakashi pudo respirar tranquilo, una carga invisible dejó sus hombros y su conciencia.

-Llevas toda la vida intentado compensar errores del pasado – le dio un corto beso en los labios – Debes detenerte, yo no estoy en el pasado, estoy aquí, ahora, no podrás encontrarme en otro sitio.

Lo besó de nuevo, sus manos se deslizaron desde su pecho hasta cuello, y del cuello hasta su nuca, lo acercó más. Kakashi nunca había necesitado el contacto tanto como en ese momento, y los labios de Sakura eran como una cura inmediata. Le devolvió el beso, aliviado de que después de escuchar su pasado, aún le quedaran ganas de estar con él, de tocarlo, y de besarlo.

-Necesitas dormir – antes de que él pudiera protestar, su alumna le quitó el chaleco y la camisa, lo hizo con tanta seguridad como si llevaran toda la vida juntos, como si fuera la mujer encargada de desvestirlo desde siempre, también le quitó la camisa elástica negra. Su torso quedó al descubierto y ella depositó un delicado beso en la piel desnuda.

Se acomodaron de tal forma que Kakashi terminó recostado sobre el pecho de su alumna, como si no hubiera más de una década de edad que los separara, como si él fuera un niño pequeño que necesitara protección. Sakura lo envolvió entre sus brazos y le compartió su calor, su tranquilidad. El ninja pensó que no podría dormir, sentía la adrenalina al máximo, demasiado acelerado para cerrar los ojos y descansar, pero resultó que cayó rendido en cuestión de minutos.

Sakura notó cómo la respiración de su sensei se volvió más espaciosa, sus músculos se relajaron, se acunó más a su pecho y fue evidente que ahora dormía profundamente. La joven lo observó de reojo, se le veía tan sereno y confiado en la mujer que lo tenía entre sus brazos. En ese momento no había rastro alguno de su pasado. Sus ojos volvieron a arder, lágrimas nuevas pugnaban por salir y resbalar por su rostro, pero logró contenerlas, también tuvo que tragarse el nudo en la garganta, morderse el labio para no sollozar. Había una oscuridad peligrosa en él, pero no peligrosa para ella o cualquier otro, sino para él mismo, esa oscuridad podría consumirlo, ya lo estaba haciendo.

Se negaba a creer que ese hombre hubiera sufrido tanto y siguiera de pie, le angustiaba lo que debía haber en él, la poca esperanza que le dejaba la culpa, pero también le sorprendía gratamente la fortaleza para seguir de pie, su convicción de enmendar sus errores y conservar todo por lo que su equipo, su padre, y su sensei pelearon, seguir su ejemplo. Si él podía ser la representación de la culpa, también de la fortaleza, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de un hombre así?, su historia no había hecho otra cosa más que incrementar su admiración.

Ahora sólo quería hacerlo feliz, ahora sólo quería estar a su lado. Su sensei se removió y suspiró con fuerza, se aferró con más fuerza a ella y siguió durmiendo. La melena gris le rosó la barbilla y le ocasionó cosquillas, eso terminó de borrar las ganas de llorar. Lo observó dormir, parecía increíble que él hubiera pasado por tanto, y que sólo tuviera una pequeña cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, esa era la única evidencia de su pasado trágico. Las verdaderas cicatrices, las que lo habían marcado y lo atormentaban, no estaban a plena vista. Se preguntó cómo sería su cuerpo si todas esas heridas fueran visibles, seguramente no tendría un solo centímetro libre de marcas.

A Kakashi lo despertó un ruido, le tomó varios segundos reaccionar e identificar el origen del sonido. Era un trueno, acompañado del típico repiqueteo de la lluvia contra la ventana. Ni siquiera había notado cuándo comenzó la tormenta, pero se oía bastante fuerte, un par de horas como mínimo. Observó el reloj, debían faltar unas horas para el amanecer, podría dormir un poco más, no quería levantarse aún, pero cuando vio el reloj, y cuando se aseguró de que sus ojos no le mentían, se llevó tremenda sorpresa, pasaban de las ocho.

-Nena... - le susurró a la jovencita que dormía a su lado – Tienes que despertar.

-¿Qué sucede? – su voz sonaba adormilada, un poco ronca.

-Es tarde, pronto te traerán el desayuno y no pueden encontrarme aquí – se levantó con desganas. En seguida sintió cómo el calor de Sakura abandona su cuerpo, pero no su perfume. La joven siguió acostada, pero abrió los ojos y lo observó con atención. Tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

-¿Tienes que irte?

-Sí – por un momento le pasó por la cabeza quedarse, pero hubiera sido demasiado complicado, aún lo era – Pero volveré pronto.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, pero antes dame un beso – Kakashi sonrió, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. El contacto se extendió por varios minutos, suficiente para despertar cada uno de sus sentidos, y era muy temprano, además, tenía que irse. Cuando reaccionó, ya estaba sobre la joven, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, jadeando contra su boca.

-Realmente debo irme.

-Lo sé.

El ninja se levantó sin dejar de ver a su alumna, sin dejar de anhelar estar a su lado, compartiendo el calor en esa mañana fría y lluviosa. Comenzó a vestirse, subió su máscara y se acomodó la banda ninja. Sakura seguí envuelta entre las mantas, con su melenita rosada revuelta y despeinada, con una ligera sonrisa y los ojos resplandecientes. Era la combinación perfecta de ternura y pasión, esa mañana en especial se veía más joven, más frágil y mucho más hermosa.

-Procura seguir descansando – besó su frente y se encaminó a la puerta, si se quedaba un minuto más, no terminaría de irse nunca.

-Te veré más tarde.

Kakashi debió saber que algo andaba mal, debió quedarse a su lado y evitar que durmiera. Pero en lugar de eso salió con una discreta sonrisa bajo la máscara, seguro de que ella estaría bien, además, pensaba volver en una hora.

Caminó bajo la lluvia, no había más remedio, parecía que seguiría diluviando el día entero así que no tenía sentido esperar que dejara de hacerlo. Claro que llego a su casa empapado, tuvo que tomar una ducha y muy a su pesar, el aroma que Sakura había dejado en su cuerpo, desapareció por completo, el agua lo había borrado. Se vistió con ropa seca, esa tampoco tenía el perfume de su alumna, aunque ese detalle tenía solución, cuando la visitara de nuevo, seguramente la tendría entre sus brazos y su aroma se impregnaría en su ropa y asunto arreglado. Excepto por un detalle, ¿desde cuándo le importaba tener un perfume en específico en su ropa? La noche anterior le reveló su pasado, dejó que ella conociera una parte muy importante, le mostró su pasado, la etapa que desearía borrar de su memoria por completo y, aunque la mayoría ya la conocía, era muy diferente cuando él la contaba, cuando no omitía ningún detalle, cuando le explicaba de viva voz sus errores. Y Sakura, su alumna, ella que como el resto sabía su historia, sólo que no la recordaba, la escuchó de nuevo y compartió su dolor, ahora todo parecía una pesadilla, le era difícil creer que se hubiera sincera con Sakura. No podía entenderlo, era la misma mujer, la misma jovencita a su cargo que durante años no demostró más que respeto por él, era la misma que nunca despertó más que preocupación en él. No había nada diferente, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello y su color, la estatura, el cuerpo, nada había cambiado físicamente, pero su actitud, ese era el mayor cambio. Ya no había nada del amor por Sasuke, nada que le recordara que su corazón ya tenía dueño y eso había modificado completamente su comportamiento. No era la niña enamoradiza y siempre atenta a su compañero, luchando por traerlo de regreso, buscando volverse más fuerte por él, para que pidiera reconocerla, para estar a su altura; se preguntó si así hubiera sido de nunca enamorarse de Sasuke, una nueva versión, una que estaba enamorada de él y no de su compañero ¿Cuál de las dos versiones era la correcta?

No tenía caso seguir pensando, él no era capaz de controlar lo que sucedía. Sakura sería la responsable de todo, cuando recuperara la memoria, entonces decidiría cual versión era la mejor para ella. Hasta entonces disfrutaría de la situación, aún quería creer que su alumna no tenía tanto poder sobre él, que era él quien decidía volver por su propio gusto y no porque Sakura lo atrajera como un imán, ansiaba creer que tenía el control de la situación, que podría alejarse cuando qusiera hacerlo.

Terminó su desayuno y, para probar que aún tenía el control de sus deseos, se quedó en casa por un par de horas más. Había prometido que volvería pronto, pero unas horas de retraso no eran tan graves, no harían ninguna diferencia. Además, era por su propio bien, no era correcto ansiar tanto la compañía de la jovencita, quería conservar un poco de orgullo. Eso le costó muy caro.

Supo que algo iba mal a penas entró en el hospital, pero todo se materializó cuando vio que Tsunade estaba afuera de la habitación de Sakura, hablando con sus padres y Naruto, lo veía en su en su expresión, en la expresión de todos. Algo le decía que llegaba tarde, demasiado tarde.

Los padres de Sakura y su compañero entraron a su habitación, entonces se acercó a Tsunade, no quería saberlo, pero no tenía opción.

-Godaime...

-Sucedió después del desayuno, sus padres la dejaron sola un momento y cuando volvieron... lleva durmiendo un par de horas – Kakashi sintió que un hueco se abría en el centro del pecho. En un patético intento por demostrar que tenía el control, había desperdiciado lo que había sido su última oportunidad para estar con su alumna, para ver sus ojos jade.

-¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?

-Sí, pero te lo dije, Sakura necesita tiempo para sanarse sola, no puedo forzar su recuperación de nuevo... tendremos que esperar.

-Pero... Hokage-sama...

-Tranquilo, Kakashi, ella es una ninja muy fuerte – eso lo sabía, pero qué había de él.

Volvió hasta que todo estuvo oscuro, hasta que por las calles de la Aldea no hubo ningún sólo caminante, nadie que pudiera interrumpirlo, nadie que pudiera cuestionar su presencia. Debía ser de madrugada cuando se escabulló hasta la habitación de su alumna como una sombra, sin hacer el menor ruido, sin delatar su presencia. Su alumna estaba acostada en la cama, cubierta de mantas blancas, con los brazos descansando sobre su vientre, su respiración perfectamente regular y sin color en sus mejillas, era evidente que no despertaría al amanecer, que no era una simple siesta. Se acercó hasta ella y acaricio su apenas tibio rostro, no hubo respuesta.

-¿Cuánto tardarás esta vez en despertar, eh Sakura?

Besó su frente. Esta vez la espera era diferente, seguramente sería más eterna. Le había contado su historia, su tormentoso pasado y compartieron más de un momento personal, vio su rostro... Ahora que la veía dormida, le era tan extraño pensar que esa jovencita había logrado seducirlo, había logrado despertar deseo puro, había logrado que se sintiera cómodo como él mismo. Después de todo, quería seguir creyendo que tenía el control, que realmente no había sido tan importante lo que compartieron, que sólo había sido una mujer más. Tenía que creerlo.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, no podía seguir ahí, no podía sólo contemplarla sin que frustración y arrepentimiento lo invadieran. No debió involucrarse con su alumna, no debió cruzar ese límite. El tenía el control, Sakura era otra mujer en su lista.

DIEZ DÍAS DESPUÉS:

Kakashi terminaba su entrenamiento, estaba exhausto, era momento de ir a casa a tomar una ducha. Aún visitaba a Sakura, lo hacía por las mañanas, cuando sabía que estaba acompañada, ya sea de Naruto o sus padres, y sólo una vez por día. No había ningún avance, nada, Tsunade insistía en que debían tener paciencia y no había más remedio que esperar.

Él había intentado seguir con su rutina, volver a su actitud desinteresada y obligar a su mente a dejar de pensar en Sakura, pero eso era lo más difícil y agotador, era como si tuviese a la jovencita metida en las venas, taladrando su mente, impidiéndole olvidarla, todo su sistema estaba lleno de ella. Contaba cada día desde que vio sus seductores ojos jade, desde que sus manos lo tocaron, por las noches cuando cerraba los ojos no hacía otra cosa más que recordarla, su cuerpo, el sabor de su piel, su perfume... Era un desastre, era mucho peor que la primera vez, algo había cambiado, pero no sabía por qué. Él tenía el control...

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto agitaba la mano y corría en su dirección - ¡Es Sakura-chan! – no tuvo qué decir más, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente a su alumno.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Despertó, sensei. Sakura-chan despertó.

Durante el trayecto al Hospital, Kakashi intentó mostrarse sereno, obligó a sus pies a no correr y apresurar el encuentro con la jovencita, debía controlarse. Intentó escuchar a Naruto y cómo le relataba que Sakura había despertado una hora antes, estuvo a punto de reprenderlo por no avisarle antes, lo escuchó decir cómo una enfermera la encontró sentada en la cama.

Entraron en su habitación cuando sólo estaba Shizune y la misma Hokage, su padres le habían permitido un poco de privacidad y él lo agradecía más que nunca. Sakura enseguida los vio les sonrió, una sonrisa luminosa y amable, alegre, la típica en ella, pero había algo diferente en su mirada que le heló la sangre.

-¡Naruto!, ¡Kakashi-sensei! – exclamó llena de felicidad.

-¿Los recuerdad, Sakura? – Tsunade la veía atentamente, en realidad todos lo hacían.

-Sí, claro, son Naruto y Kakashi-sensei – la joven parecía no entender esa pregunta cuya respuesta era bastante obvia.

-¿Recuerdas al otro integrante del equipo siete?

-Por supuesto, es Sasuke-kun, ¿él está bien? – Kakashi quería salir de esa habitación.

-Sasuke está bien – Tsunade se acercó a su pupila - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

La joven pareció meditarlo, por un momento pensó que su último recuerdo sería la noche que compartieron, entonces sus mejillas se encenderían y lo vería avergonzada, pero su reacción fue muy distinta, sus ojos se ensancharon y su piel palideció ligeramente.

-Estábamos en misión, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei, terminamos de combatir... o eso creíamos, un ninja se levantó y... - miró a su alrededor, sus ojos se humedecieron y una expresión de miedo cubrió su joven rostro – Caí... estaba cayendo...

-¿Eso es todo? – el ninja no pudo reprimir un tono desesperado que confundió a su alumna - ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió después?

-Desperté aquí, hoy. Eso es todo.

-Hace diez días despertaste, estabas aquí en la Aldea, sólo que olvidaste a tu equipo, y tu propio nombre ¿no lo recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió en esos días? – Tsunade hizo el último intento.

-No.

Fue una corta y tajante respuesta que terminó de hundir a Kakashi. El resto no parecía preocupado por ese detalle, celebraban que la jovencita hubiera despertado y con sus antiguas recuerdos de vuelta, con su personalidad intacta y su salud en perfectas condiciones, sin ninguna otra complicación. Estaba completamente recuperada para ser la misma Sakura de siempre, la que recordaba a Sasuke y lo amaba con su corazón joven y tierno.

Sus ojos jade lo observaron por un par de segundos, le ofreció una sonrisa y después siguió hablando con Shizune y Tsunade que seguían interrogándola, ella respondía a cada pregunta a la perfección, lo recordaba todo, excepto esos días donde estuvo enamorada de su sensei. En su mirada ya no había un brillo especial para él, lo veía como su sensei y nada más. Había olvidado la historia que le contó, su pasado, había olvidado las lágrimas que derramó cuando la escuchó, y, sobre todo, olvidó la noche en la que se entregó por completo a él.

Estaba bien, no podía ser mejor. De igual forma había sido un error, todo lo había sido, en especial contarle su pasado, abrir esa puerta que debió permanecer cerrada.


	7. LO OLVIDADO

LO OLVIDADO:

Sakura despertó tranquilamente, no había tenido pesadillas y eso era un verdadero alivio, cada que cerraba los ojos, recordaba el momento en el que caía por el abismo, lo recordaba todo perfectamente, había estado tan asustada, más que eso, estaba completamente aterrada mientras se precipitaba al fondo del acantilado. Ese hombre la tenía bien sujeta, estaba decidido a llevarla con él y lo hizo, se estrellaron contra el suelo. Sakura no podía entender cómo había sobrevivido, las posibilidades eran tan remotas y no contaban con la ayuda médica necesaria... Shizune le había contado todo sobre su rescate, la ayuda de la Arena y la velocidad de Naruto para pedir ayuda, todo, pero aun así sabía que había sido una mujer muy afortunada, demasiado...

Y sobre los días que no recordaba, Tsunade y Shizune insistían en que no eran importantes, no había hecho otra cosa más que quedarse en cama descansando, nada que valiera la pena ser recordado, su rutina era aburrida y predecible, sin cambios. Pero la joven se sentía diferente, no podía explicarlo...

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó su sensei interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Bastante bien, Tsunade-sama asegura que mañana podré salir de aquí y volver a casa.

-Es bueno escucharlo... - el ninja la veía con cierta curiosidad, como si estuviera esperando una reacción de ella, algo, pero no sabía qué.

-Me dijeron que no podía recordarlo, sensei, lo lamento mucho – Naruto se lo había contado – Debió ser muy incómodo para todos...

-No lo fue, tenlo por seguro.

-No puedo creer que olvidara a Sasuke-kun – rió con desgana – Debió ser un golpe muy fuerte.

-Tienes... - Kakashi señaló su mejilla, la joven había terminado de desayunar hacía poco, debía tener restos de comida en la cara. Se talló la mejilla con fuerza intentando limpiarse - ¿Puedo?

-Por favor.

El ninja se acercó a ella y terminó por sentarse en la cama, muy cerca, se inclinó aún más, sus rostros estaban a centímetros. Sakura se sintió cohibida, nunca había estado tan cerca de su sensei, su mirada la observaba con atención, la intimidaba tanto que terminó por desviar la vista y alejarse un poco. Cuando sintió los dedos de su sensei sobre su piel, dio un ligerísimo respingo, casi imperceptible. Los dedos del ninja la tocaron con extremo cuidado, su pulgar frotó su piel suavemente y segundos después había logrado quitarle lo que fuera que tenía en la cara. Se puso de pie y se alejó con toda tranquilidad.

-Gracias – la joven se removió en la cama. No se le ocurría nada más qué decir, se sentía tan extraña con su sensei, con la forma en la que la veía. Era la primera vez que se le faltaban las palabras, que se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Lo más extraño de todo, era que ese hombre no parecía ni un poco incómodo con la situación.

Para su fortuna la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera, una que ella no reconocía. Cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Lo lamento, no quería interrumpir – se disculpó mirando de reojo a Kakashi.

-No te preocupes – Sakura le ofreció una sonrisa – No te recuerdo, no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

-Nos conocimos cuando llegaste a la Aldea donde tuviste el accidente, nos enseñaste nuevas técnicas médicas y cuando te trajeron aquí pedí venir para aprender. Me quedé sorprendida con tus habilidades, quería ser como tú. Mi nombre es Mei.

-Sí, creo que te recuerdo – sólo estaba haciendo amable, no la recordaba en absoluto – Me alegra que tomaras la decisión de venir, tenemos muy buenos maestros aquí en la Hoja.

-Lo sé, espero poder estar a tu nivel cuando regrese a mi Aldea – Kakashi hizo un gesto desaprobatorio, era claro que no lo creía ni remotamente posible. Sakura ignoró su gesto y le volvió a ofrecer una sonrisa optimista. No había pasado desapercibida la forma en la que Mei veía a su sensei, era más que obvio que estaba interesada en él.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿le importaría buscar a Naruto y pedirle que venga a verme?, Mei-san, ¿podrías acompañarlo?, será más rápido si lo buscan dos personas.

-Encantada – enseguida tomó del brazo a Kakashi, el ninja por su parte le ofreció una mirada llena de decepción. Pero no dijo nada, dejó que Mei lo arrastrara con ella. Sakura creía estarlo ayudando, ella era una mujer muy bonita y hacían una buena pareja, seguramente Kakashi terminaría por agradecérselo. No era su intención meterse en su vida privada, pero siempre había estado tan solo, ninguna relación estable que ella supiera, era momento de dar el primer paso y Mei podría ser la indicada. Sin embargo, y curiosamente, cuando los vio salir, un pinchazo de desagrado latió en su pecho, duró a penas un instante, pero fue lo suficientemente largo para que un suspiro se le escapara de los labios. -se recompuso de inmediato y lo olvidó en cuestión de minutos.

Kakashi encontró a Naruto en el mismo Hospital, para su fortuna no tuvo que ir más lejos. Mei pareció un poco decepcionada pero no intentó acompañarlo a ningún otro lugar. El ninja salió del Hospital de inmediato y fue al campo de entrenamiento. Por la mañana habló con Shizune, le preguntó si Sakura recordaría los días que estuvo despierta, pero la respuesta de la médico fue bastante decepcionante:

-_No lo creo, durante esos días su cerebro aún no estaba completamente despierto. No era Sakura, no era la joven que conocíamos, incluso yo noté que muchos de sus gustos habían cambiado, su actitud y su comportamiento, no era ella misma. No era consiente de sus acciones, de lo diferente que era, así que no me sorprendería que no lo recordara nunca, y, en realidad, no es tan importante que lo haga._

_-¿Debería contarle todo lo que no recuerda? – le preguntó dudoso._

_-No, además, ya le hemos detallado todo. Pero en todo caso, es mejor que no recuerde ciertas cosas, podría confundirla saber que se comportaba de forma distinta, que sus gustos habían cambiado, tendría demasiadas preguntas... No, es mejor que no se hable más de esos días que olvidó y todo lo que en ellos pasó, no fueron tan importantes y no era la Sakura que conocemos._

Después de eso fue a visitar a su alumna, se acercó a ella utilizando en ridículo pretexto de limpiar su rostro de una inexistente mancha, pero Sakura se mostró incómoda con su cercanía, se alejó y huyó de su mirada, él a penas y había logrado contenerse, quería besarla, aprovechar que estaba sola y usar esa cama para beneficio de ambos, había estado tan cerca que su perfume llegó hasta su nariz y tuvo que evitar respirar profundamente para aspirarlo todo, hubiera sido muy evidente. Lo que era más amargo, ella misma lo había animado a salir con Mei cuando días atrás se mostró celosa de su presencia, cuando lo quería sólo para ella y reclamaba su atención como niña pequeña, ahora lo ofrecía a otra mujer.

Debía alegrarse, era lo que quería, después de todo se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido, había llegado a desear no haberle dicho nada, retroceder el tiempo y no ceder ante sus encantos, no sucumbir ante sus deseos, y ahora lo tenía, su deseo era una realidad. Sakura no recordaba nada, era casi lo mismo que si nunca hubiera pasado, y, según Shizune, había una gran posibilidad que ella no lo recordara nunca. Incluso podría aceptar a Mei, su misma alumna parecía de acuerdo con la idea, así que ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Sólo desearía también borrar sus propios recuerdos, esos que lo atormentaban, que no le dejaban respirar sin extrañar el perfume de su alumna, el mismo que ya había desaparecido de su ropa y de su cuerpo, de sus pulmones y que ahora de ninguna forma podría obtener. Deseó con toda su fuerza poder actuar tan indiferente como Sakura lo hacía, vaciar su sistema de ella, olvidar la forma de su cuerpo, sus miradas cargadas de pasión, desaparecer cualquier rastro de su alumna en él... si tuviera la seguridad de que una caída desde el acantilado más alto lo haría olvidar aquellos días que nunca regresarían, y que sólo él recordaba, lo haría, se lanzaría, todo con tal de dejar de pensar en Sakura.

Después de que Naruto se marchó, en realidad sólo había sido un pretexto para acercar a Mei y a su sensei, Sakura se quedó sola. Observó la habitación, todo estaba en su lugar, volvería mañana a casa y retomaría su vida desde donde la dejó. Se concentraría en recuperar su estado físico que seguramente se había visto afectado por el tiempo dormida, además de perfeccionar su técnica médica, aunque había felicitado a Mei, no quería ser superada por ella en habilidades médicas, ella era la favorita de la Hokage y le había costado mucho ganarse ese lugar. Mientras más pronto se recuperara, mejor.

Se quedó sentada en la cama, se abrazó a sí misma y de pronto tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Llevaba reprimiendo las lágrimas desde que despertó. Se abrazó con más fuerza y no pudo reprimir un llanto traicionero que ya corría por sus mejillas, se sentía distinta, como si algo le sobrara, o en todo caso, algo le faltaba. Tenía frío, y no había mantas suficientes para calentarla, sentía en su pecho un sentimiento extraño, su cuerpo se sentía diferente. Algo había cambiado y no podía recordarlo, necesitaba algo y no sabía lo que era. Lloró con más fuerza, se tapó la boca para evitar sollozar, estaba incompleta, esa era la descripción perfecta. Se sentía incompleta a pesar de no haber perdido nada, todo estaba como debía ser, todos le habían asegurado que no olvidó nada importante, pero constantemente esperaba la visita de alguien, no dejaba de asomarse a la ventana, había peinado su cabello una docena de veces, aunque no había razones para intentar verse mejor. Se llevó la mano a la boca y se repasó los labios con las yemas de los dedos, le hacían cosquillas y era una sensación un tanto satisfactoria, pero se detuvo, la solución no podía estar en sus labios.

Había perdido algo importante, sólo que no podía recordarlo. Siguió llorando, implorando un calor desconocido para ella, implorando que quien fuera que estuviera esperando apareciera de una vez y terminara de consolarla. Por la noche se sentía terriblemente sola aun cuando nunca había compartido la cama con nadie más. Terminaría por perder la razón, se volvería loca porque estaba segura de que algo le faltaba, pero todos le decían que nada habían cambiado. Desde que despertó había una desazón en ella que había intentado ignorar pero que parecía consumirla, consumir su alegría y tranquilidad. Se llevó la mano al pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón el cual latía con irregularidad y parecía no encontrar el ritmo perfecto, cerró los ojos e imaginó que alguien la abrazaba, que el calor de un extraño la rodeaba hasta quitarle el frío, un aroma llenaba sus pulmones y unos labios que encajaban a la perfección con los suyos. Pero todo era demasiado ridículo, ella de ninguna forma podría anhelar ese tipo de contacto, en especial porque nunca lo había experimentado, definitivamente era otra cosa, debía serlo.

-¿Qué me falta?, ¿Qué me sobra?, ¿Qué necesito? – le preguntó a la nada. Vio la cama destendida, las sábanas revueltas, vio un vestido verde doblado cuidadosamente... pero su mente no le trajo ningún recuerdo.

Sakura salió del Hospital a primera hora del día siguiente. La última revisión había dejado convencidas a ambas médicos, a Shizune y a la misma Hokage, no mostraba fallas en la memoria, ninguna, a excepción de Mei, pero la Godaime aseguró que como la había conocido poco antes de su accidente, y como no era una persona de relevancia en su vida, era natural que no la recordara, seguramente la habría olvidado en un par de semanas aún sin perder la memoria. Sakura estaba de acuerdo.

Volvió a casa, la reconoció a la perfección y no tuvo problemas para recordar dónde estaba cada cosa, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, incluso insistió en reanudar su entrenamiento médico de inmediato.

-¿Estás segura, Sakura? – le preguntó Tsunade cuando la joven se presentó.

-Por supuesto, Maestra, ya descansé durante más de tres meses.

-Entonces comencemos.

Durante la siguiente hora, la Hokage se dedicó a instruirla, supervisaba cada técnica que la jovencita realizaba y en más de una ocasión la corrigió con fuerza. Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada al temperamento fuerte de su maestra, y en cierta forma lo agradecía, fortalecía su carácter y la enseñaba a ser perfeccionista. La integrante del equipo siete no tuvo mayores problemas en repetir cada técnica que ya había aprendido, y satisfecha con su trabajo, la Sanin se dispuso a enseñarle una nueva técnica. Desgraciadamente las interrumpieron.

-¿Qué sucede? – la legendaria médico odiaba las interrupciones.

-Lo lamento, pero Shizune-san la necesita – era Mei.

-Sakura, sigue entrenando, podrás irte en dos horas.

-Sí, maestra.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse sola, pero Mei se acercó y la observó entrenar. Eran técnicas muy avanzadas para ella, y eso, aunque no quisiera, la hacía sentir superior.

-Eres muy buena, Sakura-san.

-Han sido años de esfuerzo y disciplina.

-Si mencionar que tienes la mejor maestra...

-Sí, por supuesto – pero su respuesta seca y un poco cortante no funcionó para que la dejara sola.

-¿Crees que podrías decirle a Tsunade-sama que me entrene a mí también? – Sakura se sorprendió con esa petición.

-Creí que ya estabas entrenando aquí en el Hospital...

-Sí, pero el entrenamiento es muy general, pensé que Shizune-san me supervisaría personalmente, pero apenas y la veo cada dos días – Mei le ofreció una sonrisa un tanto lastimera – Si tú personalmente se lo pides a la Hokage, podría tomarme en cuenta. Creo que, si ella me entrena como a ti, podré incluso superarte.

-Tsunade-sama es muy estricta, y creo que por el momento no quiere alguna otra alumna... pero se lo mencionaré cuando tenga la oportunidad – Sakura no tenía ninguna buena razón para negarse, era una simple petición, además, era evidente que ella quería mejorar y la joven no quería ser un obstáculo en su aprendizaje.

Mei por fin la dejó sola, por más que se esforzó, no pudo imitar las técnicas médicas que Sakura estaba entrenando, eso la alivió un poco. Tenía la extraña sensación de que Mei intentaba ser como ella, insistiendo en estar a su nivel médico, aprender de la misma maestra, incluso, y lo que era un poco más molesto, esa casi afirmación de que pronto la superaría, era una clase de reto que lejos de halagarla, la incomodaba. Debía estar todo en su imaginación, estaba siendo demasiado paranoica y no tenía razones para pensar que realmente estaba planeando algo, no tenía sentido que lo hiciera, ellas a penas y se conocían.

Por un momento, y aprovechando la presencia de Mei, pensó en preguntarle sobre Kakashi, no lo había visto desde que le pidió que buscara a Naruto, tenía cierta curiosidad por saber si ellos aún se veían, si después de todo ella sí le había hecho un favor a su sensei al ofrecerle la compañía de esa mujer. Tenía muchas preguntas, una curiosidad enorme y Mei no parecía ser de las que se guardaban su vida amorosa o cualquier otro detalle, pero se quedó callada, de repente no se le antojaba averiguar que todo iba bien entre ellos, no tenía ganas de saber que se llevaban de maravilla y que, de hecho, Sakura, era la responsable de su felicidad. Ella no era egoísta, nunca le había molestado pensar en su sensei acompañado de una mujer, pero esta ocasión fue distinta, esta vez tuvo que esforzarse por dejar de pensar en él, por olvidar ese fugaz sentimiento de celos, un par de minutos después, consiguió su objetivo.

Siguió con su entrenamiento por más de dos horas, no tenía nada más interesante qué hacer, y las misiones aún estaban prohibidas para ella, la Godaime había sido muy tajante al decírselo, primero debía recuperar su nivel físico, entrenar y quizá en un mes o dos, podría volver a salir de la Aldea. Estaba ansiosa por retomar las misiones, quería su ritmo de vida acostumbrado, quería que la vida siguiera avanzando como antes del accidente, quería dejar de sentirse incompleta.

Fue hasta su casa y se dio una larga ducha, era satisfactorio sentir el chorro de agua caliente sobre su piel. De nuevo reprimió las ganas de llorar, estaba demasiado sensible, eso era todo. Se llevó las manos al vientre y controló su respiración, cerró los ojos y dejó que lo cálido del agua terminara de tranquilizarla. Las ganas de llorar desaparecieron, pero una sensación agridulce se instaló en su pecho. Sus manos comenzaron a hacer círculos imaginarios sobre su vientre, mordió su labio inferior y siguió acariciando su vientre con las yemas de los dedos. Paró en seco, su respiración se había acelerado tanto como su pulso, de pronto tenía una irresistible necesidad de que alguien la tocara, que acariciara su cuerpo y que la besara, ¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran esos?, ¿Desde cuándo anhelaba ese tipo de contacto? Salió de la ducha enseguida. Lo mejor sería dar un paseo, aún faltaban algunas horas para el anochecer, tenía tiempo para una caminata, para despejar su mente, para poner en orden sus ideas, recordarse que era la misma jovencita, que nada había cambiado.

Salió de casa con el cabello todavía mojado, el viento lo sacudió ligeramente y le mostró algunos mechones rosas, lo observó con atención, quería que alguien halagara su cabello, su color tan peculiar, necesitaba escuchar que era bonito, que ella era bonita, pero no sabía por qué. Se volvería loca. Continuó su recorrido y a propósito terminó en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, había muchos recuerdos ahí y eso le provocó una sonrisa. Le habían dicho que durante algunos días olvidó gran parte de su pasado, casi todo en realidad, y una parte de ella estaba intrigada por su actitud, ¿Cómo sería ella sin todo ese pasado?, Para empezar, si no se hubiera enamorado de Sasuke... ¿Aún seguía enamorada de él...?

Sakura estaba a punto de contestar, era muy obvia la respuesta, lo era desde que despertó, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en el campo de entrenamiento, su sensei estaba entrenando. La joven lo observó atentamente, siguió sus ágiles movimientos, moverse por todo el lugar y hacer gala de su talento innegable, incluso usaba el Sharingan, era todo un espectáculo verlo entrenar. Sólo tenía puesta la camisa negra sin mangas, debía estar sudando por el esfuerzo físico. La joven se sentó en el césped y lo observó.

Kakashi no tardó en advertir la presencia de alguien más, y cuando se dio cuenta que esa persona era su alumna, detuvo su entrenamiento, secó el sudor de la frente y cubrió el Sharingan. Tenía cierta curiosidad por lo que Sakura podría decirle, y aunque ya no tenía esperanzas de reanudar lo que sea que hubieran dejado, no podía evitar imaginar que ella por fin había recobrado los recuerdos perdidos.

-Lamento interrumpir su entrenamiento, sensei – un pinchazo de decepción que no pudo reprimir, lo seguía llamando "sensei".

-Estaba por terminar – se paró frente a ella y la observó, la joven lucía bastante pensativa, tenía las piernas dobladas contra su pecho y la barbilla sobre las rodillas, sus manos abrazaban con fuerza sus largas piernas – ¿Todo está bien?

-No – su voz temblaba, parecía que lloraría de un momento a otro, levantó su rostro y vio que sus ojos jade estaban brillosos por retener lágrimas -¿Cree que soy bonita? – esa pregunta lo sorprendió pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que contestar la verdad. Ya lo había hecho antes.

-Por supuesto que sí, eres preciosa, Sakura – se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Y mi cabello, también le gusta?

-Sí, y mucho. Pero ¿qué sucede?, ¿Te pasa algo?

-Sí – sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y cristalinas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas – Pero no sé qué es – confesó sin notar que su llanto había tomado fuerza – Desde que desperté siento que me falta algo, me siento diferente, hay algo que cambió en mi cuerpo o en mi cabeza, necesito escuchar que mi cabello no es extraño o que soy bonita, espero la compañía de alguien todo el tiempo y en la noche mi cuerpo... - se interrumpió y secó el rastro de su llanto – Y no puedo dejar de llorar, ¿por qué?, ¿qué me pasa? ¿qué hay de malo en mí? – se lanzó a los brazos de su sensei y se refugió en su pecho. Sentía su pequeño cuerpo sacudirse y sus manos que se aferraban a su pecho.

Tenía la terrible sospecha de que el lamentable estado de Sakura se debía a lo que había sucedido entre ambos, aunque no lo recordara, la había tocado, habían compartido una noche, acarició su piel desnuda y eso podía borrarse de la memoria, pero no del cuerpo, no de su piel, la había marcado.

-Tranquila, Sakura – la abrazó con más fuerza. No podía decírselo – No hay nada de malo contigo, nada cambió, eres la misma de siempre.

-No lo soy, puedo sentirlo – levantó el rostro y se encontró con su mirada jade llena de confusión – Necesito...

Antes de terminar la frase, se lanzó contra sus labios. Lo estaba besando, aún tenía la máscara puesta, pero le correspondió de inmediato, ¿cómo poder negarse si ya había sucumbido antes?, las manos de Sakura llegaron hasta su rostro, se separó un instante, bajó su máscara y lo besó de nuevo. Ni siquiera se detuvo a observar su rostro sin esa tela, no le interesaba descubrir ese misterio, sólo ansiaba el contacto. Lo besaba con desesperación, su lengua acariciaba la suya, no hacía falta separarse para respirar. Kakashi la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo contra su cuerpo y la jovencita no opuso resistencia alguna, era como estar reviviendo aquella noche, la misma entrega, el mismo deseo que transmitía ese prohibido beso. El ninja podía sentir su aroma entrar a sus pulmones, sus manos no dejaban de recorrer ese cuerpo, desde su cintura hasta sus piernas, y de sus piernas hasta su espalda, comenzaba a sentir ese deseo que le exigía más, que le exigía todo. De apoco se fueron recostando sobre el césped, la medico había dejado de llorar, en su rostro terminaban de secarse las lágrimas y eso era bueno. Kakashi se colocó sobre el cuerpo de su alumna, presionó con un poco de fuerza y de inmediato una descarga de placer lo inundó, el deseo reprimido comenzaba a subir como espuma. Sus labios bajaron hasta el cuello de la jovencita, su lengua delineó su piel y succionó hasta dejar una marca, cargó todo su peso en una sola mano mientras la otra se escabullía bajo la blusa de Sakura y subía hasta encontrar su pecho cubierto por un sostén, lo acarició sobre la tela, la escuchó jadear, era un sonido glorioso. Pero necesitaba más. Su mano se introdujo bajo el sostén, tocó su piel desnuda, cálida y suave, seguía besando su cuello, seguía presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, obteniendo jadeos un tanto tímidos pero llenos de placer. Seguramente ambos se veían como un par de adolescentes necesitados, urgidos por acariciar al otro sin importarles estar casi a plena vista.

Sakura no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué se le había lanzado a su sensei, cuando estuvo entre sus brazos un calor la invadió por completo y lo único que quería era besarlo, y lo hizo, tenía una necesidad casi ardiente de que él la tocara, que acariciara su piel y correspondiera a sus labios, no entendía por qué lo necesitaba tanto, pero lo hacía. El vacío que sentía desapareció junto con las ganas de llorar, ahora estaba muy cerca de sentirse completa, o por lo menos no tan vacía. Dejó que el ninja la recostara sobre el frío césped, dejó que se colocara sobre ella y que sus manos la acariciaran, era exactamente lo que ella quería. Pero de pronto se sorprendió con la facilidad con la que había correspondido su sensei, parecía tan necesitado como ella, incluso más, y eso no tenía sentido, ¿De dónde provenía ese deseo?, nunca había demostrado más interés en ella que la de un sensei con su alumna, nunca la había tratado de forma especial, nunca se había acercado tanto... De pronto se presionó contra ella, su pelvis contra su cadera, demasiado para que siguiera pensando.

Kakashi debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por no delatar el deseo que lo embargaba en ese momento, por frenar sus manos que ansiaban bajar la falda de esa chica junto con su ropa interior, pero su autocontrol no duraría mucho. Se moría por desvestirla, por sentir su piel desnuda y saborear cada centímetro, hundirse en ella y saciar su deseo, embestirla con fuerza, hasta que implorara por más, hasta sentir que la tomaba por completo. Seguramente su alumna por fin lo había recordado todo, incluida la forma en la que lo sedujo la primera vez... Dejó de besar el cuello de Sakura para seguir bajando, subió su blusa por encima del ombligo y dejó su plano vientre al descubierto, inmediatamente sus labios saborearon esa piel y continuaron subiendo, ya había dejado al descubierto el pecho de la joven, y aunque seguía cubierto por el sostén, eso no lo detuvo para besarla, para mojar la tela y mordisquear suavemente, una de las manos bajó hasta la entrepierna de la médico y la tocó sobre la ropa interior. Sakura era una sinfonía de jadeos, su espalda de arqueaba, subía su pecho en busca de más caricias de ese tipo, las manos se enredaron en su cabellera gris y le impidieron alejarse un solo milímetro, su cadera se movía al compás de las caricias que recibía, el ninja estaba a punto de bajar sus propios pantaloncillos.

-Espere – jadeó la jovencita sobre sus labios, pero lo besó de nuevo. Estaban en pleno campo de entrenamiento, alguien podría descubrirlos y no tendrían justificación alguna, debían detenerse, pero sus pensamientos no concordaban con sus acciones, con sus manos que ya comenzaban a bajar la falda de la chica y sus labios que no se separaban ni por un instante.

-¡No!, detente – Sakura lo apartó con fuerza y se incorporó y con rapidez bajó su blusa, también se puso de pie– Esto está mal, es incorrecto y... y ... - sus ojos se enrojecieron de nuevo y su voz se quebró - ¿Por qué te necesito de esta forma?, ¡eres mi sensei!, ¡no es correcto! Y aun así quiero que me toques, me fascina la forma en la que lo haces, tus caricias, tus labios sobre mi piel... – se abrazó con fuerza y lo observó suplicante de una respuesta. Se veía tan confundida, se abrazaba con tanta fuerza como para retener y oprimir sus deseos, como si temiera correr hasta él y rogarle que la besara.

-Sakura...

-Lo lamento, sensei – se disculpó cuando la primera lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla – Últimamente no soy yo misma, lamento haberlo incomodado – y salió corriendo.

Una parte de ella lo recordaba, pero era muy diminuta, y no era su mente, era algo más profundo. Tenía tantas dudas sobre sí misma, sobre su comportamiento, sobre lo que estaba sintiendo y que consideraba tan prohibido como vergonzoso. Sakura no lograba entender cómo podía sentirse tan atraída hacia su sensei, no entendía de dónde provenía ese deseo ni mucho menos los cambios que experimentaba en su cuerpo.

Sakura, su alumna, no sabía que lo que lefaltaba no era algo, era alguien, y era él.


	8. COMENZANDO DE NUEVO

Sakura se refugió en su habitación, ya no había lágrimas, pero sí una terrible sensación de vergüenza y confusión. No podría volver a ver a su sensei a los ojos, ¿cómo se atrevió a hacer semejante tontería? El ninja no tenía nada qué ver con su situación, estaba segura, ¿cómo podría estar relacionado?, no era más que su sensei...

Se recostó en la cama intentando recordar aquellos días cuando despertó, una semana completa de su vida olvidada y debía haber algo importante por recordar, pero ¿qué era? Y por qué sentía que la respuesta estaba muy cerca del ex ANBU, incluso parecía que él misma fuera la respuesta. Cerró los ojos y hurgó en su memoria, en lo más profundó, buscó cada recuerdo que conservaba, hasta los de la infancia, recapituló cada año de su vida, y aunque no quería hondar en eso, recordó la huida de Sasuke, pero esta vez el dolor en su pecho no estaba, había desaparecido casi por completo, eso era nuevo y extrañamente satisfactorio, pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió avanzando, año tras año hasta llegar a esa misión en específico. Rememoró cada detalle de nuevo, por un brevísimo instante recordó la mirada de su sensei antes de caer, se veía aterrado, y después... despertó en el Hospital, con unas enfermeras rodeándole, pero con sus recuerdos intactos.

Se dio por vencida, esa semana estaba perdida, o peor aún, borrada para siempre. Quizá ella no podía recordarla, pero había alguien que sí...

Kakashi daba un paseo por la Aldea, aún se debatía entre hablar con Sakura o no, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué decirle; después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior y la forma en la que había salido huyendo su alumna, no estaba seguro de cómo estaba su relación. Seguramente Sakura lo evitaría por los próximos días, seguramente nunca volvería a comportarse de la misma forma con él y lamentaba eso, era casi un hecho que su relación se había arruinado, además, ¿cómo le explicaría la necesidad con la que había correspondido a su beso?, era más que obvio que su alumna pudo sentir el deseo que lo recorría cuando la tocaba y eso no tenía una justificación muy inocente y para ser honesto, estaba muy seguro de que Sakura no quería saberlo, se negaba a enfrentarse a su deseo, prefería ocultarlo y en el peor de los casos, negarlo. No, ella no estaba lista para escuchar la verdad, no quería hacerlo.

Seguía paseando tranquilamente hasta que algo lo detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué mierda? – susurró por lo bajo y para él mismo. Se mordió el labio bajo la máscara hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Unos metros adelante, estaba Sakura, pero no estaba sola, estaba acompañada por Neji. El ninja no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su alumna caminaba tomada de su brazo y le sonreía abiertamente, estaban paseando como si fuera una cita o algo parecido. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, ¿Desde cuándo Sakura se mostraba interesada por Neji?, ¿Desde cuándo le ofrecía sonrisas y aceptaba su compañía? Se acercó a la pareja decidido a aclarar el asunto, a obtener una explicación.

-Sakura, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, la tomó del brazo con suavidad y la apartó del ninja lo suficiente para que no pudiera escuchar su conversación. Su alumna parecía un poco confundida con su actitud, pero no dijo nada y se dejó guiar.

-¿Qué sucede, sensei? – pero evitó verlo a los ojos, seguramente aún estaba avergonzada por el día anterior. Se tomó de las manos y las enredó nerviosamente, a sus mejillas las cubrió un sonrojo que llegó hasta sus orejas.

-¿Qué haces con Neji?

-Usted sabe lo confundida que me siento desde que desperté, es el único que lo sabe... – seguía negándole sus ojos jade – Estoy segura de que sucedió algo importante, aunque no pueda recordarlo, así que le pedí a Ino que me contara todo lo que había sucedido durante esos días, y me dijo que, durante una pequeña fiesta a mi honor, charlaba muy animadamente con Neji...

-Sakura... eso no...

-Quiero volver a ser yo – dio un paso hacia atrás – Debo haber tenido una buena razón para acercarme a Neji y quisiera recordarla – se dio la vuelta – Lamento lo de ayer por la tarde, no sé qué me sucedió, pero no volverá a pasar.

Kakashi la vio volver con el ninja. Quería ir tras ella y explicarle que no debía estar con él, confesarle la historia completa, que su cercanía con el ninja había sido para atraer su atención, para despertar sus celos y conseguir seducirlo. Sakura no podía estar con Neji, no era el hombre adecuado para ella, ni siquiera podía verlos juntos, mucho menos imaginar que tratara de apagar el deseo que sentía con él, que lo besara con necesidad y que buscara experimentar lo mismo que sintió estando entre sus brazos.

-Te equivocas de hombre – le susurró a la pareja que se alejaba - ¡A la mierda!

No era su obligación hacer nada, si Sakura creía que Neji era el indicado, pues que siguiera pensando eso. Lo suyo había sido un mero arrebato y no era prudente recordarle un desborde de pasión. Se fue directo al campo de entrenamiento y dejó a su alumna tranquila. Era momento de seguir avanzando, de continuar con su vida y volver a la rutina.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora que has recuperado la memoria? – le preguntó Neji mientras paseaban.

-Bien, aunque no recuerdo haberla perdido. Es un poco extraño en realidad, primero no conseguía recordar nada o eso es lo que dicen, y ahora, no puedo recordar que no recordaba nada – rió con cierta amargura.

-Preocupaste mucho a Naruto.

-Sí, pero él siempre se ha preocupado por mí – suspiró intentando relajarse – Gracias por acompañarme a pasear.

-Me sorprendió tu invitación – reconoció el ninja.

-Espero no haber interrumpido tus planes, pero Ino me dijo lo amable que fuiste conmigo y quería agradecértelo.

-No era necesario, sólo intentaba ofrecer mi ayuda.

La médico le ofreció una sonrisa que el ninja devolvió muy discretamente y con un ligerísimo sonrojo casi invisible. Siguieron paseando un largo rato.

Sakura terminaba de darse una ducha, después de su paseo con Neji su humor seguía sin mejorar. Había hablando con Ino, le había suplicado que le contara cada detalle de los días que no podía recordar, ella debía saber si había ocurrido algo, pero, y aunque su amiga se esforzó, no recordaba nada fuera de lo común, más fuera de lo común que su pérdida de memoria, su actitud y gustos habían cambiado, su comida favorita ya no le apetecía, se mostraba un poco más animada, pero nada de eso parecía ser la causa de su confusión. Entonces Ino le contó cómo durante un día parecía particularmente interesada en Neji. Eso debía ser, quizá y por descabellada que sonora la idea, se había sentido atraída hacia el ninja, eso era lo que debía recordar, lo que le faltaba.

Así que lo intentó, salió a dar un paseo con Neji, y aunque él se comportó de lo más amable, era evidente que ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en el otro. Además, Sakura no podía imaginarse atraída por ese hombre en particular, era atractivo y tenía un semblante de misterio que le iba muy bien, pero era demasiado callado para su gusto, prácticamente debía exprimirle las palabras, no eran el uno para el otro, era más que claro, aunque no pudiera recordarlo. Sin mencionar que Neji no le mencionó nada, si ella le había prestado más atención a él, no parecía importarle mucho.

Por un momento, la joven había creído quizá Neji era el indicado, pero no. Él no era. Quizá debía rendirse, aprender a vivir con ese hueco en el pecho. Debía creer que terminaría por pasar, y, sobre todo, dejar de pensar en su sensei. Durante todo el día lo tuvo en el pensamiento, a cualquier hora, incluso mientras paseaba con Neji, no hacía más que desear que fuera él quien estuviera a su lado. En cualquier descanso rememoraba ese intenso beso, su mirada oscura y sus caricias firmes; pero estaba mal, el sonrojo en su cara se lo advertía. Él era un ninja élite, acostumbrado a otro tipo de mujeres, mucho más maduras e infinitamente más atractivas, así que la solución de ninguna manera podía estar relacionada con él. Nunca podría tentarlo de tal manera. Era mejor que terminara por desechar esas ideas, arrancarse del pensamiento a su sensei y tragarse cada pizca de deseo y curiosidad por el hombre.

Kakashi terminaba de entrenar, los últimos rayos del sol no demorarían en desaparecer, se había despojado de su chaleco jounin y la camisa de manga larga. No le importaba el frío, no le importaba el viento gélido, sólo quería sacer la energía almacenada, la furia que no podía controlar, quería que desapareciera, que se borrara, quería dejar de pensar en Sakura, en la versión que había logrado cautivarlo y maravillarlo hasta el punto de no poder sacarla de su sistema, quería olvidar la noche en la que lo contó su pasado, quería ser como Sakura y no recordar nada. No podía dejar de evocar la forma en la que la joven sonreía y veía a Neji.

-Kakashi... - el ninja se dio vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres, Mei? – no tenía humor, incluso la enfermera le recordaba a Sakura, cuando su alumna la había apartado la mañana después de estar juntos.

-Sólo vine a pedirte un favor – no se acercó, mantuvo su distancia – Sabes que llegué a la Hoja dispuesta a aprender de las mejores médicas, y justo ayer le pedí a Sakura-san que abogara por mí con la Hokage, pero me temo que ha ignorado mi petición... quizá tú puedas hablar con Shizune.

-Lo haré.

-Gracias – le ofreció una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Mei, espera – se acercó decidido y la besó, ella correspondió de inmediato. No, no estaba a altura de la mujer que hubiera querido tener entre sus brazos, de la mujer que verdaderamente deseaba y con la que imaginaba estar, pero él no era ningún santo, y Mei estaba a su alance.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS:

Sakura terminaba su entrenamiento con la Godaime, la mejoría era evidente y ella estaba orgullosa de su progreso. Ahora sólo restaba su condición física, entrenaba con Naruto todos los días y de apoco de acercaba a su nivel antes del accidente, pero todavía necesitaría tiempo. En cuanto a su estado de ánimo, había aprendido a fingir muy bien...

-Tu progreso es espectacular, Sakura – la felicitó la Hokage orgullosa de su alumna.

-Gracias, Maestra.

No había ignorado la petición de Mei, se lo había comentado a la Sanin en la primera oportunidad, pero ella se había negando rotundamente segura de que la enfermera no tenía la capacidad necesaria para sobresalir. Sakura no dijo nada más, ni siquiera trató de convencerla de lo contrario, sabía que era inútil. Lo intentó con Shizune, pero su respuesta fue la misma, no veía mucho futuro en Mei, era una joven disciplinada y obediente, pero no era suficiente, y aunque con el tiempo mejoraría, nunca se destacaría particularmente, ambas médicos lo sabían.

-Quiero que vayas al Hospital, Shizune me informó que un grupo ANBU regresó herido y quiero que los atiendas tú.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama.

Sakura salió enseguida de la habitación, estaba un poco nerviosa, eran nuevas responsabilidades. Era joven aún, y el grupo élite ANBU era especial y requería cuidados especiales, sin embargo, la Hokage la consideraba adecuada para encargarse de ellos, claro que era un orgullo. Ocasionalmente Shizune era la responsable de atenderlos, ella y un grupo muy específico, y ahora Sakura era uno de ellos. Llegó al hospital de inmediato y encontró a Shizune que la esperaba. Le explicó todo lo que debía hacer y la dejó sola.

Terminaba de sanar a un ANBU de una herida en el brazo, cuando notó esa peculiar marca en su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, quería llorar, aunque no tenía razón alguna, ver esa marca despertaba una tristeza incomprensible en ella. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta y continuó con su trabajo. Seguía con los altibajos en su humor, aunque normalmente podía dominarse, las noches eran las más difíciles, seguía extrañando a alguien, seguía esperando una visita que terminara de reavivarla, anisaba un calor desconocido para ella y era una sensación casi insoportable, algunas noches las pasaba en vela, dando vueltas en la cama y a penas soportando la soledad que la invadía. En algún momento debía superarlo y sólo deseaba que fuera pronto, estaba cansada de ese vacío en su pecho y ya se había dado por vencida. No recordaría aquellos días olvidados, no podría recordar qué la había marcado tanto hasta el punto de casi sofocarla, y nadie podría ayudarla. Quería pensar que sólo era la sensación de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte, creer eso era su única esperanza porque entonces sólo era cuestión de tiempo para recuperarse.

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero la médico la limpió enseguida Sus ojos recorrieron discretamente la máscara de su paciente, sabía el sacrifico que implicaba pertenecer a ese grupo, eran ninjas élite, preparados para las misiones más riesgosas, para perder la vida cualquier día. Sintió compasión por el hombre al que curaba.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó al hombre tras la máscara, su voz temblaba ligeramente. Él sólo asintió – Deberás volver mañana, aún tienes algunas heridas que requieren atención – volvió a asentir. El ninja se quedó sentado en la mesa de revisión y la joven le dio la espalda para que terminara de vestirse, tenía el pecho descubierto.

Era el último paciente, ya había atendido al resto del grupo ANBU y su labor había terminado.

-Si tienes algún problema no dudes en venir a verme.

Tenía tanto en la cabeza que cuando se dio la vuelta para avisarle al ANBU que podía marcharse, se enredó con sus propios pies y terminó por estrellarse con el ninja que se ponía de pie. Chocó con su pecho, que por fortuna ya estaba cubierto.

-Lo lamento – se disculpó visiblemente sonrojada – ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te lastimé?

Antes de que él pudiera responderle con algún movimiento de cabeza, la joven se adelantó y subió su camisa, los vendajes en el pecho seguían limpios, esa era una buena señal.

-Las heridas no se abrieron... en verdad lo lamento, me tropecé y... – sus ojos se humedecieron, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Comenzó a bajar su camisa cuando la puerta de abrió de improvisto, eran Naruto y su sensei, ambos ninjas se quedaron mudos ante la escena, Sakura aún estaba muy cerca del ANBU, el cual la tenía la tenía sujeta de los brazos mientras ella terminaba de acomodar su camisa.

-Sakura-chan...

-Naruto, te he dicho que no me interrumpas cuando estoy atendiendo a un paciente – se separó del ANBU pero sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas por la vergüenza – En verdad lo lamento, espero no haberte lastimado – él negó con la cabeza y despareció en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Todo está bien, Sakura-chan? – pero sólo quedaba su compañero, su sensei se había marchado.

-No, tropecé y choqué con el ANBU – meneó la cabeza recordando el momento y reteniendo las lágrimas– Se suponía que debía curarlo y casi termino por estropear mi propio trabajo.

-Ha sido un accidente, Sakura-chan – le ofreció una sonrisa conciliadora – Kakashi-sensei y yo veníamos a pedirte que entrenaras con nosotros, pero no sé dónde se ha metido y a dónde ha ido...

-Supongo que tenía algo más importe qué hacer – se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia.

Su compañero la esperó mientras dejaba en orden el pequeño consultorio. Había sido un día muy productivo y ahora tenía permitido descansar. Aceptó la invitación de Naruto para entrenar más tarde, pero primero debía entregarle un informe a la Hokage, el grupo ANBU estaba bien y sólo dos integrantes requerían seguimiento de su recuperación.

Estaba por salir del Hospital, cuando divisó, unos metros más adelante, a Mei con su sensei, ella lo tomaba del brazo y se acercaba demasiado a él, demasiado empalagosa, o eso creía porque el ninja no parecía disfrutar tanto de esa cercanía. Habían estado saliendo por más de una semana, ocasionalmente se les veía juntos paseado, la joven suponía que oficialmente eran una pareja, bien por ellos. Entonces Mei lo besó por encima de la máscara, a Sakura se le revolvió el estómago, desvió la vista de inmediato, pero sintió un pinchazo de enojo y de tristeza. De nuevo su mente era un caos, pero no sabía por qué, ni por qué tenía que sentir algo, era su sensei, tenía derecho a estar con la mujer que se le antojara. Desgraciadamente eso no le bastó para evitar la desilusión que la embargó.

Desvió su camino, no quería toparse con la pareja, seguía enojada con el ex ANBU y no quería verlo en esos momentos, no hasta que desapareciera su furia sin sentido.

-Sakura-san – pero Mei la alcanzó arrastrando consigo al ninja – No sabía que estabas aquí, creí que seguías recuperando tu nivel.

-Tsunade-sama me pidió que me hiciera cargo de un grupo ANBU – le ofreció una mirada dolida a Kakashi, aunque no sabía por qué, el ninja sólo desvió la vista.

-Me hubiera gustado que no ignoraras mi petición – aunque lo dijo con un tono de indiferencia y con una sonrisa, Sakura sabía que no era un comentario inofensivo – Realmente quiero aprender de la Hokage y entrenar contigo – la mano de Mei se deslizó del brazo de Kakashi hasta su mano, eso la sofocó. Parpadeó un par de veces pero sus ojos ya comenzaban a arder, quería gritarle que lo soltara, o a él que se alejara, pero no tenía derecho a molestarse, no entendía por qué le molestaba verlos juntos pero de alguna forma se sentía traicionada.

-Lo lamento, hice lo que pude, pero Tsunade-sama no acepta nuevas alumnas por el momento – aunque se esforzó, su voz sonó quebrada – Disculpen – salió corriendo, no quería seguirlos viendo. Estaba enojada, furiosa, y terriblemente dolida.

-¿Qué sucede con ella? – le preguntó Mei después de que su alumna saliera huyendo.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Mei? – el ninja se apartó de la enfermera – Como si fuera culpa de Sakura que la Godaime no te tome en cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – era evidente que ella no veía las diferencias entre Sakura y ella, el talento que las separaba.

-Nada, sólo que no intentes estar a la altura de Sakura, te lo dije, ella es especial...

-¿Y yo no lo soy?

-No lo suficiente para ser entrenada por Tsunade- sama.

Mei resopló indignada, lo observó como esperando una disculpa y cuando no la obtuvo, se marchó murmurando algo nada entendible. Estaba furiosa y no habría nada que él pudiera decir para remediarlo, quizá sí, podría decirle que sólo era cuestión de tiempo y disciplina para que pudiera alcanzar el nivel de su alumna, pero para qué mentirle, además no le importaba mucho si Mei se enojaba. Últimamente a penas y podía quitársela de encima, lo estaba sofocando hasta el punto de hartarlo.

Salió del Hospital y se negó a seguir a cualquiera de las dos mujeres, a Mei porque no tenía ánimos de lidiar con ella, tendría que mentirle para hacerla sentir mejor y no planeaba hacerlo, y a Sakura, bueno porque su alumna lo había estado evitando, además, cada vez que estaba cerca, su mente se volvía un completo caos. La observaba, podía notar en su mirada que seguía tan confundida como el primer día que despertó, había una pizca de inseguridad en ella que no le iba muy bien, le quitaba su brillo, sus ojos jade dudaban, observaban a su alrededor, a los ninjas que paseaban intentando buscar al indicado, lo hacía instintivamente, sin darse cuenta, pero se negaba a verlo a él. Realmente consideraba descabellada la idea de que él fuera el hombre al que buscaba y esperaba tan ansiosamente. Además, y para bien o para mal, ambos acordaron silenciosamente no hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, había sido imprudente y era mejor mantenerlo en secreto. Su alumna lo evitaba, y cuando estaba frente a él, actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero sus ojos la delataban, o eso creía él. No había dejado de notar sus ojos jade resplandeciendo de reproche cuando notó la cercanía entre Mei y él, y después un dejo de tristeza, como su estuviera a punto de llorar por la traición, ella era un completo caos y aun así era la mujer más hermosa.

Resistió la enorme tentación de ir tras ella, no tenía sentido, Sakura no le creería, ella volteaba a ver a todos los hombres antes que a él.

Así que ahora estaba solo, se había peleado con Mei para defender a su alumna que lo ignoraba casi por completo. Sin mencionar que la había encontrado sospechosamente cerca de un ANBU, demasiado cerca, y lo peor de todo, lo estaba vistiendo, se le revolvió el estómago con esa escena; primero debía preocuparse por Neji, y ahora resulta que también por un ANBU, si lo que Sakura quería era un ninja de alto rango, él estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecerse como voluntario. Le costaba admitir que la extrañaba, Mei no era suficiente para llenar la ausencia de Sakura, ni en su mente, ni mucho menos en la cama. Su sistema seguía saturado de su alumna, cada noche no hacía más que imaginarla. Se había dicho que sólo había sido cosa de una noche, si era sí, desde esa noche aún no había amanecido para él.

Se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, allí era donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, el lugar indicado para sacar toda la frustración que sentía.

Sakura estaba sentada a las orillas de un pequeño lago en el campo de entrenamiento. Naruto se había marchado y ella no tenía ánimos de ir a casa, no todavía, así que decidió quedarse y tratar de poner en orden sus desordenados pensamientos. Seguía molesta con su sensei, seguía odiando la forma en la que esa enfermera había tomado su mano, con tanto derecho, y que él lo hubiera permitido le retorcía el estómago. Al principio ella misma había incitado esa relación, pero con el paso de los días a penas y soportaba verlos juntos, le fastidiaba la presencia de Mei e incluso se había alegrado de que Tsunade decidiera no tomarla bajo su cargo. Lo más frustrante de todo era que no entendía su comportamiento, ¿desde cuándo era tan egoísta para compartir a su sensei?

Además, y aunque seguía tratando, no podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre, quería arrepentirse de aquel beso, pero lo único que lograba era ansiar experimentarlo de nuevo, no le gustaba sentir algo que no era correcto, que la avergonzaba y al mismo tiempo encendía cada uno de sus sentidos. Llevaba días evitándolo y tendría que seguir haciéndolo hasta que esas confusas sensaciones pasaran.

Se quitó las sandalias y hundió los pies en el pequeño lago, era una sensación refrescante, en especial después de terminar su entrenamiento. Se estiró un poco y levantó las manos sobre la cabeza, dejó que sus músculos se relajaran y trató de borrar su enojo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, con el rabillo del ojos, observó a su sensei que estaba recargado contra el tronco de un árbol. Toda su furia volvió, resopló fastidiada y pensó en marcharse de inmediato, seguramente estaba buscando a Mei así que ella no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar. Sabía que el ninja la veía, podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, y realmente lo más sensato hubiera sido marcharse, pero de pronto, y sin saber por qué o de dónde, le surgió una idea más tentadora. Una peligrosa curiosidad nació en ella, ¿por qué su sensei la veía de esa forma?, ¿por qué parecía devorarla con la mirada?, se quedaba ahí, sólo observándola, no se acercaba, no decía ninguna palabra o hacía algún movimiento para delatar su presencia, pero tampoco se ocultaba, era una situación que podría ser inocente.

Quería aprovechar esa situación, darle a Mei una lección, le complacía pensar que Kakashi podría preferirla a ella en lugar de la enfermera, le gustaba la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Se quedó quieta en su lugar, fingiendo no tener idea de su presencia, estiró los brazos con gracia y cierta delicadeza, peinó su cabellera y la descansó sobre su hombro izquierdo dejando al descubierto su cuello y repasándolo con las yemas de los dedos. Podía sentir cómo el ninja no se perdía detalle de sus movimientos, justo lo que estaba esperando. Se estiró de nuevo y terminó por recostarse sobre el césped un poco frío, sacó los pies del agua y subió la pierna derecha dejando que su falta subiera y dejara al descubierto su short negro que mostraba buena parte de su piel. Arqueó un poco la espalda, sólo lo suficiente para que pareciera un movimiento natural, cerró los ojos y siguió jugueteando con las piernas, subiéndolas y bajándolas, apartando relajarse. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que él se acercara, pero resultó que no, no escuchó sus pasos, ni sintió su presencia, quizás ya ni siquiera estaba ahí observándola. Se incorporó, pero evitó ver en la dirección de su sensei, comprobar si realmente seguía allí, aún le quedaba un último intento. Se acercó a la orilla del lago y tocó el agua con las manos, estaba fría, muy cerca de estar helada, pero sonrió como si tuviera la temperatura correcta, y entonces sus manos bajaron hasta el borde de su blusa, sus dedos titubearon un poco, pero saber que el ninja podría estarla observando, fue estímulo suficiente para seguir adelante. Su blusa comenzó a subir, su ombligo había quedado al descubierto cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de ella. Lo estaba seduciendo descaradamente, y lo estaba disfrutando.

-No pensarás entrar, podrías resfriarte – se sobresaltó involuntariamente, dio un pequeño respingo y se detuvo, bajó su blusa y suspiró para calmarse.

-Es una idea tentadora – extrañamente su voz no delató el nerviosismo que ella sentía. Tenía a su sensei a su espalda, si se inclinaba unos pocos centímetros podría tocarlo, sin mencionar que su voz sonaba especialmente ronca, casi seductora – Mi entrenamiento con Naruto ha terminado y un baño refrescante es justo lo que necesito.

-Sakura... - escuchar su nombre casi le arranca un suspiro – Sobre lo que sucedió esta tarde, con Mei...

-Preferiría que no habláramos de ella – el ninja se colocó a su lado y se inclinó para quedar a su altura. Sakura aún no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos y se sentía un poco intimidada, pero estaba justamente en la situación que quería estar.

-¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

-En realidad no quiero hablar – entonces encontró su mirada, su sensei la veía con tanta fascinación, como si hubiera estado esperando por ese momento, como si lo ansiara incluso más que ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – él ya conocía la respuesta.

-Quiero... besarte – esa confesión le provocó un escalofrío que despertó deseo reprimido.

-Hazlo.

Sakura no esperó ninguna otra palabra, bajó la máscara de su sensei y lo besó. Sus labios estaban tibios, pero eran suaves y se movían contra los suyos con ansia. Le devolvió el beso con seguridad, acarició su lengua y buscó un contacto mucho más profundo. Sakura se sorprendió de la necesidad que transmitía ese beso, el ninja estaba desesperado por ella, por tocarla, por sentirla cerca, y ella misma se encontró disfrutando de esa sensación y anhelando un poco más. En ese momento no le importó detenerse a pensar de dónde provenía esa atracción hacia su sensei que debía ser prohibida, no pensó en las consecuencias ni tan siquiera en lo incorrecto de la situación, lo único que hizo fue pasar ambas manos por la nuca del ninja y profundizar ese dulce contacto.

El besó se prolongó durante varios minutos, no hacía falta respirar, no quería que se terminara y Kakashi parecía estar de acuerdo. Estaba hincado frente a ella, no era la mejor posición, pero se negaban a separarse. Sakura quería más, lo necesitaba, un calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo y llegaba hasta su rostro que ya debía estar completamente sonrojado. El vacío que solía sentir, las irreprimibles ganas de llorar y los cambios de humor habían desaparecido en los labios de su sensei.

Rompió el contacto por unos segundos, su respiración estaba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente y sentía los ojos vidriosos por el placer, el ex ANBU tenía un semblante muy parecido al de ella, su mirada de por sí oscura, parecía más profunda y negra por el deseo. Observó su rostro con atención, cada detalle; ya había bajado su máscara antes, pero era la primera vez que se detenía verlo, sin duda que era atractivo, al punto de sonrojarla aún más. Acarició sus mejillas con las yemas de los dedos, repasó sus finos labios y tocó la punta de su nariz. Recordaba los intentos que Naruto, Sasuke y ella había hecho para intentar echar un vistazo bajo su máscara, se preguntó si de haberlo conseguido años atrás, se habría enamorado de inmediato de él, seguramente sí. Sus manos fueron hasta sus brazos y se aferraron a ellos, de pronto recordó que su sensei también tenía una marca ANBU, una tristeza casi sobrenatural la invadió, su corazón pareció agrietarse aunque no conocía su historia completa, algo le advertía que no la escuchara o su corazón terminaría por romperse.

Se quedaron en silencio, el ninja dejó que lo tocara y observara a placer; era el momento de pedir una explicación, aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo, él debía saber algo que el resto, y ella misma ignoraban y tenía que saberlo, ¿Qué razón tendría su sensei para corresponder a su beso, para ansiar y disfrutar de ese contacto? Sin embargo, en lugar de pedir una explicación, volvió a besarlo, él aceptó su beso de inmediato.

Sakura estaba sentada cerca del lago, tenía las piernas sumergidas en el agua, pero no le importó al ex ANBU, se las ingenió para colocarse frente a ella, aunque tuviera que entrar en el agua lo hizo, gran parte de sus piernas quedaron sumergidas en el agua. Pero Sakura lo recompensó por su acción, enredó las piernas alrededor de su cadera y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, profundizó aún más el beso y sus manos se enredaron en su chaleco intentando reprimir la necesidad de desvestirlo en ese mismo instante, quería sentir su piel contra la suya, tomar su calor embriagarse con su fragancia masculina y típica en él. Había tanta intimidad entre ambos que la confundía y al mismo estimulaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El ninja parecía saber perfectamente cómo tocarla, el lugar indicado de las caricias, la forma de besarla... todo. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, la tomaban de la cintura por momentos y luego bajaban hasta sus piernas, las acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos y después jugueteaba con subir su blusa. Ocasionalmente también enredaba las manos en su melenita rosa, como si disfrutara particularmente de esa sensación, sus dedos tomaban algunos mechones y los acariciaban con suavidad.

Todo a su alrededor estaba en calma, el único ruido que se podía escuchar, era el de sus labios cuando se encontraban, el típico sonido de un beso, más que placentero para ambos. Su sensei estaba por levantar su blusa cuando surgió una interrupción.

-¡KAKASHI! – Mei los veía con los ojos desorbitados, con una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con rabia, sus ojos relampagueaban de furia - ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Sakura aún tenía entre sus brazos al ninja y se negaba a soltarlo, sentía los labios hinchados punzar, pero no de una forma incómoda o molesta. Kakashi tenía las manos en la blusa de la joven, amenazando con subirla. Ambos estaban en shock, los habían descubierto en la peor situación, una muy comprometedora y que de ninguna manera tenía explicación, un sensei que besaba y manoseaba a su alumna en pleno campo de entrenamiento. Y los había descubierto la mujer que era la pareja sentimental del ninja, no podía ser peor. Pero a Sakura no le importó, se sorprendía de su propia insolencia y descaro, le daba igual lo que esa mujer pensara, incluso, y no sabía de dónde provenía ese sentimiento, se sentía satisfecha con la situación, que fuera ella precisamente quien los descubriera.

Ninguno de los ninjas respondió, no había nada que pudieran decir para disculparse o justificar sus acciones, en especial Kakashi que se suponía era el adulto responsable y a cargo de la jovencita. La expresión de Mei lo dijo todo, le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Sakura y una amarga amenaza:

-Me preguntó qué pensará la Hokage de su alumna favorita y un ninja tan respetado... - y se marchó con paso firme.

-Debo ir tras ella... - anunció Kakashi con desgana y chasqueando la lengua – Convencerla de guardar silencio, no quiero que tengas problemas – la veía de una forma tan extraña, con tanta ternura, como si él no fuera quien tendría los más graves y serios problemas.

-No – lo besó por unos segundos y él correspondió de inmediato – Quédate aquí, conmigo. Te necesito y quiero saber por qué.

-Alguien más podría vernos... - pero la besó de nuevo y por varios segundos.

-Entonces llévame a tu casa.

Sakura acarició su rostro con suavidad, delineando sus mejillas y su mentón, recorriendo su frente y apartando mechones de cabello gris que caían rebeldes. Su corazón latió con fuerza, estaba entre los brazos de su sensei y por más que se esforzó, no encontró una sola razón para apartarse.

El ninja la observó largamente, su mirada se oscurecía por una mezcla de deseo y necesidad. Era su sensei, quizá lo estaba recordando, podría ser que estuviera sopesando las consecuencias de sus acciones, que decidiera ir tras Mei, no por lo que pudiera decirle a la Hokage, sino porque no quería perderla, pero si tenía dudas, no las demostró y no dijo una sola palabra al respecto. La besó y mordió su labio inferior, lo repasó con la lengua, esa pequeña acción la hizo jadear un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Lo recuerdas? – le preguntó tomándola de las piernas y acercándola a su cuerpo. La joven negó con la cabeza, bajó más su máscara y besó el cuello del ninja – Tendremos que refrescarte la memoria.

Dicho eso, la sujetó con más fuerza y comenzó a salir del pequeño lago con su alumna en brazos. Sakura tenía que averiguarlo, conseguir respuestas y no sería ningún problema si el hombre que se las ofrecía era su sensei. Había intentando luchar contra ese deseo, realmente lo había intentado, se negó a obedecer su propio instinto que la arrojaba en los brazos del ex ANBU, ahora escogería el otro camino y, aunque incorrecto, mucho más placentero.


	9. TENTACIONES II

TENTACIONES II

Sakura estaba entre los brazos de su sensei, la tenía contra una de las paredes de su casa y besaba su cuello con determinación, sus manos estaban por todos lados, desde su espalda hasta por debajo de la falda, la tenía acorralada. Quería una explicación, y de alguna forma la estaba obteniendo, el ninja no hacía nada que ella no le permitiera, y tenía la impresión de que no era la primera vez que sucedía, por la forma en la que la tocaba definitivamente algo había pasado ente ambos, ¿Hasta dónde habían llegado?

-Lo sientes, ¿verdad? – le susurró en medio de un intenso beso.

-Sí. Esta no es la primera vez que sucede... - dedujo Sakura sin mucho esfuerzo y sin importarle averiguarlo, sólo quería que él no se detuviera.

-Todos te dijeron que cuando despertaste no recordabas nada – para su molestia dejó de besarla, pero no se apartó ni un centímetro, su cuerpo presionaba el suyo y jadeaba contra sus labios, además de verla directo a los ojos – Es cierto, ni siquiera me recordabas a mí, claro que eso no te impidió seducirme.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, estaba confundida y un poco sorprendida, el ninja apreció esa reacción tan inocente en ella y le ofreció una sonrisa maliciosa. Seguramente su alumna había podido imaginar cientos de escenarios distintos, pero en ninguno de ellos, ella lo seducía a él. Kakashi volvió a besar su cuello, estaba disfrutando de tenerla tan cerca de nuevo, fueron días de completa agonía y ahora que por fin obtenía la tan anhelada cura estaba aprovechándola. No había olvidado ningún detalle, cada noche recordaba su cuerpo y su calor, esa pasión mezclada con ternura, pero imaginar no había sido suficiente.

-Te esforzaste por conquistarme – le explicó entre besos mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la falda de la chica – Y aunque yo traté de resistirme, usaste métodos muy convincentes. Te vestiste para mí con un hermoso vestido sólo para atraer mi atención, fingiste estar interesada en Neji para molestarme, me pediste que ignorara que eras mi alumna para tentarme, me preguntaste qué me parecía tu cuerpo y si me gustaba, te dije que sí... - hizo una pausa para besarla en los labios mientras resistía la tentación de bajar su falda – A cambio de dejarte bajar mi máscara me diste un beso en los labios, me pediste que te enseñara a bailar y corriste a Mei descaradamente porque estabas celosa.

-¿Qué sucedió después?

-No me pude resistir a tus encantos, sucumbí como lo hago ahora. Te elegí a ti y me olvidé de las reglas, de los límites, de mi propio sentido común y mis responsabilidades – Sakura gimió antes las caricias – Me llenaste de ti... te metiste bajo mi piel con tu tierno amor, con tus delicados cuidados y miradas luminosas, con besos dulces y caricias suaves. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar...

Su alumna lo observó atentamente, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y aunque su mirada no era tan brillante como solía serlo, sí lo veía con cierta fascinación, como si realmente quisiera recordarlo, y una parte de ella lo hacía. Sus delicadas manos bajaron hasta el borde de su pantaloncillo y un poco más abajo. Había algo de la antigua Sakura en ella, una pizca de esa pasión casi desbordada, una pequeña parte que no recordaba para nada a Sasuke y parecía dispuesta seguir adelante, esa picardía y atrevimiento del que él había disfrutado muy a su gusto estaba emergiendo. Sus manos acariciaron su miembro por encima del pantaloncillo, eso le arrancó gemidos involuntarios, se recargó contra el cuerpo de su alumna y saboreó de ese roce tan placentero. Sakura tenía una habilidad muy especial para despertar cada uno de sus sentidos, algo que de por sí ya era placentero, lo convertía en algo glorioso y tremendamente erótico.

-Espera, Sakura... - tuvo que recurrir a la última pizca de autocontrol que le quedaba para tomar las manos de su alumna y detener esas caricias que lo volvían loco – Lo que te acabo de contar, lo que sucedió entre nosotros no es un simple recuerdo, es una advertencia... No puede volver a suceder - la jovencita lo observó sin comprender, era evidente lo que ambos querían, lo que ansiaban y sería muy fácil obtenerlo, aplacar el deseo casi incontrolable.

-¿Es por Mei?

-Por supuesto que no – se alejó un par de pasos para poner distancia entre ambos, lo necesitaba para evitar cualquier tipo de tentaciones – No es correcto, Sakura, lo sabemos, tú misma me lo dijiste. No está bien, soy tu sensei, el responsable de cuidarte y protegerte y me aproveché de ti, de tu falta de memoria y confusión, olvidé mi posición, la confianza que depositaron tus padres en mí, la misma Hokage... No se puede repetir, ahora que sabes lo que sucedió, que ambos lo sabemos, debemos olvidarlo y fingir que nada sucedió. No puedo volver a tocarte – decirlo en voz alta fue tan amargo que tuvo que morderse la lengua.

-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó...- su voz era a penas audible, su cuerpo pareció de pronto perder el calor porque se abrazó a sí misma, ya no parecía confundida pero sí pensativa – Ahora entiendo por qué nadie parecía saberlo, era un secreto. Era usted a quien esperaba constantemente, el calor que ansiaba tanto, usted es el responsable de el vacío que siento... es usted a quien necesito.

El ninja se quedó callado, quería acercarse, confirmarle que era su calor, su cuerpo y sus brazos los que necesitaba y ansiaba, pero tenía que respetarla, no lo había hecho la primera vez y era momento de emendar sus errores. Debía comportarse como el sensei que era, además, tenía que olvidarse de esa mujer porque si no la dejaba marchar en ese momento, terminaría por sucumbir ante sus encantos, esa mujer lo doblegaría y lo moldearía a su manera, se le incrustaría en el corazón y se le metería bajo la piel, su alumna era un torbellino, su presencia no pasaría desapercibida en su vida. Habían compartido unos pocos días juntos, a penas dos noches y aún sentía las marcas de sus besos por toda su piel, ella era un huracán, con sus sonrisas frescas, miradas luminosas y comportamiento calmo y tierno, con el semblante de un ángel y los labios más suaves y dulces que él nunca hubiera probado. No estaba listo para eso, no creía poder con esa mujer que se había propuesto conquistarlo y lo había logrado sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Lo entiendo – Sakura carraspeó y le ofreció una apagada sonrisa – Disculpe mi comportamiento, lamento haberlo seducido sin su permiso, y perdone por arruinar su relación con Mei.

Antes de que él pudiera explicarle que Mei sólo era un intento por ocupar su lugar, la jovencita salió de su casa. En ese momento no le importaba mucho si ya tenía problemas con la Hokage, si ya se habría esparcido el rumor de su inapropiada conducta con la que era su actual alumna, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que dejarla ir había sido su mayor acierto, o su mayor error.

Sakura llegó hasta su casa, no era tan tarde, el sol se había ocultado hacía sólo escasa una hora. Su mente era un caos, tenía demasiado en qué pensar, y aunque ese vacío en su pecho y estómago había disminuido su tamaño considerablemente, seguía ahí, punzando, recordándole que le faltaba algo y lo más áspero era que ya sabía quién era. Un hombre tan imposible que dolía.

Una parte de ella, cada vez más grande, comprendía el por qué seducir a un ninja como él, incluso ahora no le molestaba recordar sus principales cualidades, sus habilidades, su carácter maduro y su comportamiento recto y digno de admiración, ya había notado todo eso, y era el mismo hombre, nada había cambiado con él, sino con ella. Aunque sus ojos seguían siendo jade, lo veían de una forma distinta, esas cualidades que lo hacían un sensei perfecto, ahora lo convertían en el hombre soñado. Intentó pensar en Sasuke, pero desde que había despertado, era como si todo sentimiento romántico hubiera desaparecido de su pecho, lo habían arrancado de ella con tanta facilidad que la sorprendió, y sin embargo su corazón ya parecía ocupado.

Analizó cuidadosamente la conversación con el ex ANBU, ella lo había seducido a él, una sonrisa de orgullo pareció en su rostro, claro que no era para presumirlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Le costaba un poco imaginar sus técnicas de seducción, ella era un tanto torpe para atraer la atención y debió verse un poco ridícula, pero como fuera que había sido, había funcionado. Le hubiera gustado poder recordarlo, recordar lo que había pasado entre ambos, si había sido tan intenso como lo de esa tarde, seguramente había tantos detalles que le enrojecerían las mejillas por la vergüenza. Sin embargo, y aunque no podía recordarlo, era claro que seguía marcada por ese hombre, él tenía una parte muy importante de ella, algo que después de tantos días y de no conservar ninguna memoria, seguía sin recuperar, y temía que nunca lo haría.

Pero su sensei tenía razón, no sólo no era correcto, era tremendamente prohibido. Debía oponerse, destruir y borrar cada sentimiento que despertaba el ex ANBU en ella, apagar la chispa entre ellos, obligarse a dejar de pensarlo, de anhelar su compañía y su calor, dejar de intentar recordar esas memorias donde seguramente estaba en sus brazos. Olvidarse de su conducta imprudente, ¿cómo era posible que le doliera perder algo que ni siquiera recordaba?, su corazón se encogía de desilusión cuando recordaba la negativa de ese hombre, le dolía recordar sus palabras y esa despedida tan repentina. Para él era la despedida, pero para ella ni siquiera había comenzado, no aún...

-Haruno Sakura – un ANBU estaba frente a su ventana, la joven dio un respingo, estaba distraída – La Hokage la necesita con urgencia – dicho eso, despareció.

Le médico sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba, Mei no se había demorado ni siquiera dos horas en delatarlos. Era oficial, la odiaba, y definitivamente el odio era mutuo. Se puso de pie y se alisó la falda, no era necesario alargar lo inevitable, además, todo sería peor si se atrevía a hacer esperar a la Godiame, no tenía salida y lo único que podía hacer era apelar por su sensei, asumir la culpa, porque la tenía, y esperar que la Sanin entendiera que no era ella misma cuando perdió la memoria, que era otra Sakura, una que se había enamorado de su sensei y que lo sedujo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

¿Cuál de las dos era la verdadera Sakura?, no quería responder esa pregunta. No quería ser la vieja Sakura enamorada tontamente de su compañero como una niña encaprichada, ni tampoco la segunda que era una mujer flechada de su sensei hasta el punto de seducirlo como si no fuera un hombre más de diez años mayor.

Cuando llegó a la Torre Hokage, todo estaba bastante solitario, y no era para menos, seguramente sólo quedaban Tsunade y Shizune, eran las únicas que se desvelaban. De la oficina de su maestra salió una luz, la estaba esperando y antes de que se atreviera a tocar, ella la invitó a entrar con una voz neutra.

-¿Quería verme, Tsunade-sama? – sólo estaban ellas dos, eso la puso un poco nerviosa.

-Sabes por qué estás aquí – esa no era una pregunta, la legendaria Sanina levantó la vista, cruzó las manos y su mirada penetrante la intimidó – Me sorprendió, debo admitirlo, y aunque al principio creí que Mei me estaba jugando una broma, o en el último de los casos, que mentía, ella no tiene razones para hacerlo, así que quiero una explicación. La razón por la que estés tú aquí en lugar de Kakashi, es porque después de todo, eres mi alumna y te conozco lo bastante bien para dudar de todo lo Mei ha dicho de ti, te estoy dando una oportunidad para justificarte a ti y a Kakashi. Pero debes saber que justo en lo único que pienso es en separar al equipo siete.

Sakura estaba anonadada por la calma que demostraba su maestra, a pesar de la dureza en sus palabras, la imaginaba completamente furiosa, pero en cambio, esperaba paciente por una respuesta. Sin duda que Mei quedaría desilusionada por su reacción tan serena.

La jovencita suspiró hondamente, la habitación entera pareció no tener aire suficiente para ella así que suspiró dos veces. Por supuesto que estaba nerviosa, sus despistadas acciones podrían traerles graves consecuencias para ella y su sensei, podrían separarlos definitivamente y pensar en esa posibilidad sólo aumentó su nerviosismo, tenía la oportunidad de salvarlos a ambos. Escogió bien las palabras y comenzó su relato, le detalló a la Hokage la constante ansiedad que tenía clavada en el pecho desde que despertó, esa sensación de pérdida que experimentaba siempre y que parecía tener solución cuando estaba cerca de su sensei, no le mintió sobre su propia confusión, pero sí omitió varios detalles que aún la avergonzaban, el hecho de haberlo besado en el campo de entrenamiento, que le había pedido que la llevara a su casa y que él accedió, que la acorraló contra una de las paredes y la besó con tanto deseo y pasión que de sólo recordarlo le enrojecían las mejillas, no le dijo que seguía con esa necesidad latente en su pecho, que aún ahora, sabiendo lo prohibido que era todo, ansiaba sentir sus labios contra su piel, tampoco le dijo que tenía la casi irrefutable sospecha que se había entregado a él, a su sensei, esos detalles era mejor guardarlos.

-Entonces Kakashi te aseguró que cuando despertaste parecías estar enamorada de él...- la Hokage pareció sopesar la información – Incluso intentaste conquistarlo... pero tú no recuerdas nada, sólo que no quieres estar lejos de él. Y lo besaste.

Sakura enrojeció violentamente pero no lo negó, Mei se lo había contado todo, menos mal que ella no estaba presente la primera vez, cuando ella se refugió en su pecho y le contó sus penas para después lanzarse a sus labios.

-Sí – confesó tímidamente – Pero no culpe a Kakashi-sensei, fui yo quien buscó su compañía, él no ha hecho otra cosa más que recordar su posición y la mía. Le pedí que me contara lo sucedido, creí que me volvería loca o perdería la razón, estaba cansada de llorar y sentirme triste sin razón alguna, Kakashi-sensei accedió, después de advirtió que nuestra relación no podía ser mas que estrictamente profesional y se disculpó por su comportamiento... - suspiró desilusionada – Cuando Mei nos encontró... no lo sé, siempre estoy deseando la compañía de mi sensei y me las ingenié para...

-¿Besarlo?

-Sí. Le suplico que no tome acciones contra Kakashi-sensei, fui yo la que intentó conquistarlo y la que constantemente lo busca. Si pudiera elegir, arrancaría este sentimiento de mi pecho, obligaría a mi mente a dejar de pensarlo y ser la de antes, verlo sólo como mi sensei... - se sinceró viendo a los ojos a la Hokage.

-¿De verdad?, porque tu semblante me dice otra cosa, tus ojos te contradicen, Sakura, me temo que ya has tomado una decisión respecto al ninja.

-Le prometo que no volveré a comportarme de esa manera, pero no lo aparte de mí, no desintegre al equipo siete.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a olvidarlo todo, a no buscarlo nunca más?

-Sí, con tal de tenerlo a mi lado, aunque sea como mi sensei.

-Sakura, ¿qué es lo que realmente sientes por él?, dices que no recuerdas nada, pero te comportas como si estuvieras...

-¿Enamorada? – completó la joven – No lo sé, de verdad que no, pero cuando estoy cerca el vacío que siento en el pecho desaparece, me gusta estar con él de una manera que no puedo explicar, que ni siquiera yo misma comprendo. Sé que mi mente está en blanco, por más que me esforcé no logro recordar nada, y creo que nunca podré, pero, cuando lo veo a él... - se quedó callada, las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta.

-¿Qué hay de Sasuke?

-Es un integrante de nuestro equipo, pero desde que desperté no pienso en él más que como un compañero. Es como si todo lo que sentía, o creía sentir se hubiera borrado por completo y de la noche a la mañana.

-No separaré al equipo siete, Sakura – la Hokage la veía con una mirada bastante peculiar, no había reproche ni enojo, tenía un semblante de melancolía que conmovió a la jovencita, la legendaria Sanin tenía una historia triste detrás de ella, seguramente la estaba recordando en esos momentos, seguramente era lo que la motivaba a no separarlos, aunque fuera lo correcto – Mei se marchará a primera hora de la mañana, no quiso quedarse y es lo mejor.

-Gracias, Tsunade-sama.

-Ten cuidado, Sakura – le advirtió antes de salir – El pasado de Kakashi podría ser demasiado oscuro para ti. Debe haber una buena razón para que te enamoraras de él, aunque por ahora no lo recuerdes, pero hay cosas que es mejor que permanezcan así.

-Entiendo. Le prometo que no me acercaré de nuevo a mi sensei, y no buscaré su compañía.

-No hagas promesas que no cumplirás.

Pero Sakura realmente quería cumplir esa promesa. Salió de la Torre Hokage, quería ir inmediatamente hasta su casa, hasta llegar a su habitación y acostarse en la cama. Le había servido esa pequeña charla con su maestra, había sido una buena forma de sacar su propia confusión, su frustración por albergan sentimientos tan poco comunes hacia su sensei, le sirvió decirlo en voz alta para darse cuenta de lo imposible que sonaba todo, parecía imposible que ella estuviera hablando de su sensei de esa forma. Pero una obstrucción frenó sus pasos.

-Espero que haya valido la pena – Mei aún tenía esa mirada dolida.

-Por supuesto – estaban hablando de Kakashi, y claro que el ninja era una recompensa que endulzaba el paladar. El semblante de la enfermera se descompuso.

-Estuvo en mi cama, más de una noche...

-Pero yo estoy metida en su cabeza, en su piel. Seguramente cerraba los ojos para imaginar que era yo, deseando que fuera yo – Sakura disfrutó de esa sensación, saboreó cada palabra - ¿Realmente creíste que quería estar contigo?

-No importa, al final tú tampoco podrás estar con él. La Hokage separará al equipo, tendrás las manos vacías como yo...

-Déjame en paz y termina de irte de una vez, ¿para qué esperar el amanecer?, no hay nadie de quién despedirse.

-Disfruta de la soledad, no importa si es a ti a quien tiene clavada en el corazón, siempre serás su alumna, la única mujer con quien no podrá compartir la cama.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su casa. No había una vencedora, Mei apenas existía para el ex ANBU, no le importaba su presencia o ausencia, y Sakura, era tan prohibida que jamás tendría el valor de intentar algo. Mei tenía razón, tenía las manos vacías.

Llegó hasta su casa, subió hasta su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Estaba decepcionada de ella misma. Sabía que no era correcto, lo tenía incrustado en la mente, estaba mal, pero no podía convencer a su cuerpo para que dejara de necesitarlo. Podía recordar en ese momento lo incorrecto de la situación, pero el problema era que cuando estaba cerca de él, cuando su aroma la invadía o su piel la tocaba, se olvida de lo que era correcto y lo que no, se olvida de actuar con respeto hacia el ninja élite.

Por un momento permitió que su mente vagara, si fuera la Sakura de antes no haría más que pensar en su sensei como un hombre talentoso y líder del equipo siete, con cierto misterio y desinteresado por casi todo; pero no era la misma Sakura de antes, no podía pensar sólo en el ex ANBU como un líder nato, no sin recordar su atractivo natural, la pasión en sus caricias y besos, la calidez en su piel y la seguridad al tocarla, era un hombre completo, en cada sentido, volvería loca a cualquier mujer con esa mirada intensa que parecía desvestirla en segundos. Pensándolo bien, era muy fácil darse cuenta por qué había quedado flechada por ese hombre, bastaba con verlo para fantasear con él la noche entera. Se prometió que sería la última vez que pensaba en él de esa forma, pero por esa noche, por lo que restaba del día, dejó que su mente fantaseara con su sensei. Un calor se instaló en todo su cuerpo, tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, pero no se detenía, si era su última oportunidad, la aprovecharía. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas, sus piernas se movían inquietas y su espalda se arqueaba involuntariamente; su respiración se aceleró cuando recordó la voz de su sensei, ese tono tan especial en él, que le erizaba cada centímetro de piel, que despertaba sus sentidos...

Kakashi paseaba por la Aldea, era plena tarde y aún no había recibido ningún llamado de la Hokage, lo había estado esperando desde la primera hora de la mañana, pero nada había sucedido; tampoco había visto a Mei, lo cual era un verdadero alivio, no quería seguir lidiando con ella. Seguramente debía estar tan furiosa con él que lo evitaba como la peste, mejor para él, no era tan buena compañía y en la cama tampoco era buena, no tenía comparación cierta jovencita... seguía intentando no pensar en ella, no recordar la noche anterior cuando la tuvo tan cerca, el sabor de su piel y su calor, la forma tan erótica en la que respondía a sus caricias, el recuerdo fue suficiente para que comenzara a sentir una necesidad que pronto sería visible en su cuerpo, así que se detuvo en seco. No era correcto, eso era lo único que debía recordar.

Siguió paseando por la Aldea, esperando la llamada de la Hokage y el castigo al que lo sometería, cualquiera que fuera se lo tendría bien merecido, lo único que temía era que lo separaran de la joven, podría soportar cualquier cosa menos eso, podría renunciar a no tocarla nunca más, pero si la dejaba de ver, entonces ningún recuerdo alcanzaría.

Como si el destino no fuera ya lo suficientemente cruel, divisó a Sakura, estaba parada mientras hablaba animadamente con Ten Ten, vestía su acostumbrada falda negra con su blusa rosa, se veía tan preciosa como siempre, sonreía con frecuencia y parecía muy animada; su alumna tenía dos facetas suyas que le encantaban, la noche anterior había podido notar que seguía siendo apasionada, que no perdía esa chispa coqueta y tremendamente sensual, y luego era capaz de verse como la jovencita más tierna de toda la Aldea y seguramente también de todos los Países, despedía confianza y seguridad, ya no había esa duda en sus ojos ni confusión. El ninja se quedó embobado, intentando no arrepentirse de su decisión de no volver a sucumbir, pero en el fondo se lamentaba haber desperdiciado la noche anterior. Sakura pareció advertir que alguien la observaba, desvió la vista y por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos jade se encontraron con su mirada, no duró mucho, la joven apartó la vista, le dijo algo a Ten Ten y se marchó del lugar casi corriendo. Parecía que ella sí había entendido lo ridículo que había sido sentirse atraída hacia su sensei. Les tomaría un tiempo poder reanudar la confianza entre ambos, volver a cuando sólo era un equipo y nada más.

Por más que esperó, la llamada de la Godaime nunca llegó, no tuvo noticias de ella, ni siquiera de Shizune, nada que le hiciera pensar que estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido. Pensó en ir hasta la Torre Hokage y enfrentarse con su destino, pero Tsunade era una mujer de acciones, si hubiera querido verlo, ya estaría en su oficina, no habría lugar donde él pudiera esconderse, así que lo mejor era esperar. Pensó en ir al campo de entrenamiento, pero sus pensamientos estaban tan revueltos que sabía que sería imposible concentrarse en cada movimiento, el entrenamiento sería en vano y no perdería el tiempo intentando ordenar a su mente. Declinó la idea de inmediato y se decidió por dar un paseo por algún lugar solitario.

Caminó por el bosque sin un destino en específico, pronto llegó a un pequeño lago, uno que estaba muy a la orilla de la Aldea. Un lugar muy solitario, no creía que hubiera nadie en varios kilómetros a la redonda, pero de pronto escuchó un ruido en el agua. Observó a detalle el lago y de inmediato adivinó la causa, alguien estaba nadando, y no era cualquier persona, era su alumna. Distinguió su cabellera rosa flotando en el agua y eso fue más que suficiente para reconocerla. Se suponía que ese paseo era para despejar su mente de ella, para alejarla de sus pensamientos y distraerse, pero el destino era muy injusto con él al restregarle en la cara algo que no debía tocar, que no debía ver. Suspiró, con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido y terminó por delatar su presencia.

-¡Sensei! – chilló Sakura sorprendida, se incorporó y dejó a la vista su cuerpo cubierto por un pequeño short negro y sólo un sostén. Debió darse cuenta de ese detalle porque intentó cubrirse con las manos, pero era imposible, y no era necesario que lo hiciera, él ya conocía su cuerpo a la perfección.

-Lo lamento, Sakura, no sabía que estabas aquí – no pudo disfrazar su tono lleno de decepción – Me iré de inmediato.

-Espere – lo detuvo la joven cuando él ya daba la vuelta, estaba decidido a obedecer las reglas, lo que era correcto y lo que no – Hablé con Tsunade-sama, ayer por la noche me llamó... - el ninja se dio la vuelta, para su fortuna, Sakura se había hundido en el agua hasta la barbilla así que no había más tentaciones – Mei le contó lo ocurrido, después de eso me presenté en la Torre Hokage y le expliqué todo personalmente a Tsunade-sama.

-¿Qué le contaste?

-La verdad... - de repente un sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro – Bueno, no toda. Omití algunos detalles, pero le referí todo lo que sé hasta ahora, y lo que usted me contó sobre mi conducta cuando perdí la memoria.

-¿Cuáles son las consecuencias?

-Ninguna en realidad – la joven comenzó a tiritar, el agua debía estar fría y parecía que ya llevaba un buen tiempo allí metida – Tsunade-sama fue muy comprensiva con mi conducta, sabe que no recordaba nada... Mei se fue esta mañana de la Aldea, lo lamento, sensei.

-¿Eso es todo? – Kakashi no podía creer que hubiera salido tan bien librado, estaba seguro de que Sakura debió abogar por él, minimizar su culpa y su proceder.

-Sí, todo acabó.

El ninja saboreó el final amargo, lo sentía en la boca e incluso hizo una mueca de desagrado. Observó a la joven, ambos compartían ese semblante de resignación, uno que no les iba muy bien. Toda la tarde había intentando aceptar lo inevitable, pensar en su alumna sin extrañar su cuerpo, su ternura, su dulzura, debía dejarla de extrañarla como mujer.

¿Cómo describir lo que había experimentado a su lado?, había sido demasiado personal, demasiado íntimo y demasiado profundo. Desde el principio creyó, mejor dicho, intentó mantener el control, pero hasta ese momento le era bastante claro que no había sido más que una ilusión, su alumna tuvo el control desde que él no logró resistirse a sus encantos. Lo peor, para él, era que seguían bien clavados en su pecho, que Sakura jamás sabría lo que había dejado atrás, mientras que él viviría toda la vida de recuerdos.

Imaginaba los años venideros, seguro que cada mujer que pasara por su vida la compararía con Sakura, su alumna sería la meta por superar y ninguna sería suficiente. Pudo ver su futuro, la cama vacía, las noches en solitario, el hueco en su pecho porque la única mujer que había logrado despertar sus sentidos era prohibida. Había sido una jovencita más de diez años menor, su alumna para variar, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, esa mujer no recordaba nada en absoluto. Ella no sufriría por algo que jamás recordaría.

Él no podía tener todo lo que quería, y Sakura era la lección.

-¿Trajiste un suéter o algo con qué cubrirte? – le preguntó cuando notó que la joven se estremecía bajo el agua.

-No, sólo mi ropa.

Eso no sería suficiente para que soportar el frío, aunque era plena tarde, estaban muy entrados en el bosque y el clima allí solía ser mucho más gélido que en la Aldea, en especial si estaba bajo el agua de un lago casi abandonado. El ninja sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, debía aprender a ser más cuidadosa; se quitó el chaleco y luego la camisa de manga larga.

-¿Trata de seducirme, sensei? – la joven lo veía con una expresión divertida, eso sólo hizo más honda su miseria por tener que dejarla ir, apartarse de ella. Kakashi negó con la cabeza y una discreta sonrisa se formó bajo la máscara; terminó por ofrecerle las prendas de las que acababa de despojarse. Los dejó en la orilla y se dio la vuelta para darle privacidad, aunque se moría de ganas de verla, no era fanático de ver lo que no podía tocar.

-Ponte eso. Te morirás de frío.

-Gracias.

Escuchó ruido en el agua, la joven estaba saliendo del lago. No paraba de imaginarla, imaginar su cuerpo húmedo, un poco frío, pero con esa piel suave y perfumada de siempre. Se quedó quieto como estatua y esperó paciente, lo más inteligente hubiera sido irse, pero su alumna seguía siendo un vicio que aún no superaba. La escuchó salir y acercarse, probablemente para tomar la ropa y vestirse.

-Listo – anunció Sakura. El ninja se dio la vuelta y se quedó mudo, apartó la vista de inmediato y carraspeó un poco incómodo. La jovencita sólo vestía la camisa de manga larga que él le había ofrecido; Kakashi pudo ver el short mojado y su sostén tirados a su lado – Debo esperar a que se sequen, de lo contrario mojaría toda la ropa seca.

-Entiendo...

-No tiene por qué quedarse, sensei. Le devolveré su ropa en cuanto se haya secado la mía.

-No, me quedaré por si necesitas algo – se rascó la cabellera gris – Además, alguien podría verte y...

-Y no quiere que alguien que no sea usted lo haga – dedujo acertadamente la joven, le ofreció una sonrisa y comenzó a sacudir su melenita rosada para secarla más rápido – Debería sentarse, esto puede tardar un rato – el ninja obedeció de inmediato, sentado en el césped, la vista era aún mejor; podía ver sus largas piernas hasta sus muslos, incluso podía ver ocasionalmente la línea de las bragas.

-Entiendes por qué lo que sucedió entre nosotros no puede volver a repetirse, ¿cierto, Sakura?

-Sí – dijo ella fingiendo indiferencia – Porque soy su alumna, ¿alguna vez olvida ese detalle? – era casi como un _deja vú_.

-La última vez que lo hice, acabamos en la cama, Sakura. No creo que sea una buena idea – la joven dio un respingo, seguramente por la sorpresa al escuchar ese comentario – Créeme, pronto te acostumbrarás a la idea de verme como su sensei.

-¿Y qué hay de usted, sensei, se acostumbrará a verme sólo como su alumna? – la jovencita dio un par de pasos y terminó por pararse frente a él esperando una respuesta que llegó como silencio.

La joven se arrodilló frente a él que seguía sentado y sin palabras. Estaba sentado con una pierna doblada y la otra completamente estirada, la joven tomó su pierna doblada y la estiró, lo hizo con cuidado, pero con decisión. Se acercó más, sus manos tocaron sus rodillas, aunque no se quedaron ahí, comenzaron a subir lentamente, acariciándolo sobre el pantalón. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de una zona que hubiera sido mucho más peligrosa, pero que lo dejó deseando un contacto más íntimo.

-Jamás funcionaría – pero su voz no era tan segura – Lo sabes, pero te niegas a aceptar lo ridícula que es esta situación.

-¿Ridícula? – Sakura le lanzó una mirada dolida pero no se apartó.

-Sí. Un día despertaste y creíste estar enamorada de mí, te comportaste como jamás nadie se había comportado conmigo, te clavaste en mi pecho y... Pero ya no eres la misma, no recuerdas nada de eso y nunca lo harás, seguirás adelante con tu vida y yo tendré que conformarme con los recuerdos. Además, no fue para tanto.

-Entonces se trata sobre eso – pensó que se alejaría dolida por sus palabras, pero se acercó más – Usted se niega a reconocer que una jovencita como yo haya sido capaz de seducirlo, me subestima a mí y a lo que causé en usted...

-Sakura...

-¿Por qué se niega?, ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?

-No es posible que mi alumna provoque esto en mí – reconoció el ninja – Jamás pude verte más que como una niña bajo mi cargo, y ahora resulta que sigues empeñada en romper las reglas, ¿Qué hay de Sasuke, te olvidaste de él?

-No, claro que no. Recuerdo a Sasuke perfectamente, recuerdo que estaba enamorada de él, cada noche que soñaba con tenerlo cerca y el deseo de que volviera – Sakura se acercó tanto que terminó por sentarse sobre sus piernas – La verdad es, sensei, que lo que sentía por Sasuke no se compara con lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de usted, no hay punto de comparación. Es cierto, no recuerdo lo que sucedió, y quizás nunca lo haga, pero aun así logró sacar de mi pecho a Sasuke y se instaló usted, logró que necesitara su compañía como jamás necesité la de nadie más. Me llené de usted, cada centímetro de mí le pertenece, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero la verdad es que le pertenezco aún sin recordarlo.

Bajó su máscara y lo besó. Fue un beso en extremo delicado, muy diferente a los dos anteriores que se desbordaban de pasión. Sus labios se movían suavemente, con tranquilidad y transmitiendo ternura. Era un beso dulce en el que Sakura parecía ofrecerle una devoción que lo sorprendió. Le impresionó que un corazón tan tierno pudiera amar de esa manera, con tanta entrega a tan corta edad. Tenía una capacidad aniquiladora para conquistar, para transmitir sus sentimientos en un solo beso, seguramente Sasuke se la habría llevado consigo de haber probado sus labios.

-Seré completamente suya si me acepta.

¿Cómo negarse a una mujer así?, nadie podría, estaba seguro de ello. El hombre más fuerte y con más convicciones terminaría por sucumbir ante sus encantos. Tomó su delicado rostro entre sus manos, algunos mechones rosados de su melenita terminaban de secarse, su piel estaba un poco fría pero sus mejillas tenían un color rosa muy tenue, sus ojos tenía esa chispa tan peculiar en ella y se veía absolutamente preciosa vestida con su camisa de manga larga.

-Tengo la sensación de que sacudirás mi vida por completo...

-¿Y eso es tan malo?

-No si te quedas.

-Aquí me tienes – lo besó una vez más – Le conquistaré las veces que sean necesarias...

-¿Te das cuenta de las diferencias entre nosotros, Sakura?, dime que no las has olvidado – alguno debía poner los pies sobre la tierra.

-Por supuesto que no, usted es mi sensei, más de diez años mayor. Se supone que es el hombre más prohibido en toda la Aldea, y el responsable de cuidarme y protegerme, sin mencionar que hay una diferencia de niveles bastante evidente, usted es un ex ANBU, seguramente sería Hokage si lo quisiera...

-Entonces, si ya sabes todo eso, lo que nos separa ¿Por qué?

-Habría que estar loca para desperdiciar una oportunidad a su lado – esa respuesta le provocó una sonrisa de orgullo. La joven enredó las manos en su cabellera gris y lo peinó - Ahora me gustaría que me contara qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente, ¿qué es lo que no recuerdo?

Kakashi tomó a Sakura de la cintura y antes de responder la observó con detenimiento, sin duda era una mujer hermosa. Había intentando hacer lo correcto, alejarse de ella y actuar como el adulto responsable, pero bastó un acercamiento de Sakura para ceder, para olvidarse de sus responsabilidades y seguir una conducta correcta. Había otra cuestión que trataba de ignorar, claro que sabía que no era correcto lo que sucedía, y esa una parte muy importante de su negativa, pero no era todo, una parte de él temía de los efectos de su alumna en su vida. Podía sentirlo, ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, así de cerca, su vida no sería la misma.

Antes había dicho que él no tenía corazón que Sakura pudiera romper, resultó que sí lo tenía, y parecía latir al ritmo de ella, a su compás y quizá eso era mucho más peligroso. Hubiera preferido no tenerlo.


	10. UN DETALLE DEFINITIVO

UN DETALLE DEFINITIVO:

Sakura caminaba un tanto cabizbaja. Les quedaba un largo andar, iban a la Aldea de la Arena, y el trayecto recién había comenzado, sólo un día de viaje. Naruto iba a su lado, comentando algo que la joven ni siquiera estaba escuchando, su mente estaba concentrada en el hombre que caminaba unos metros más adelante, pero no iba solo, custodiaban a un comerciante y su hermosa hija, una mujer pocos años menos que Kakashi, de espeso y sedoso cabello negro, largo y abundante, de piel tostada pero que le iba de maravilla, de rasgos delicados y totalmente agraciados, alta y esbelta, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, tenía ojos verdes, pero no como los de Sakura, más profundos y de una tonalidad más peculiar, ojos grandes y preciosos, con una personalidad resplandeciente.

No era una mujer grosera, o demandante, como Mei, eso era lo peor del asunto, Sakura no tenía más que halagos para ella que era toda amabilidad. La médico ardía silenciosamente de celos, Yenn, ese era su nombre, se había pasado todo el trayecto charlando con su sensei, le sacaba las palabras con una facilidad sorprendente cuando ella debía esforzarse y armarse de paciencia. No era que Kakashi pareciera interesado en ella, pero durante el todo el trayecto no se había vuelto para echarle un vistazo a su alumna, entendía que lo suyo era estrictamente secreto, pero una discreta mirada no sería peligrosa para nadie.

Habían estado saliendo por lo últimos meses, se veían a escondidas y aprovechaban las misiones solos, pero no había sido nada fácil, no había sido como imaginó. Sakura sentía que había una barrera que los separaba...

-Extrañas a Sasuke, no es así?- le preguntó Naruto cuando fue bastante evidente que Sakura estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Algo así... - claro que no era nada así, pero era mucho mejor que confesarle que ardía de celos por la mujer que platicaba tan animadamente con su sensei.

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan, lo traeremos de vuelta – la jovencita lo tomó del brazo y continuó su camino intentando prestarle atención a lo que decía su compañero.

Kakashi sólo se portaba amable, no estaba ni siquiera muy cerca de Yenn, pero Sakura no podía evitar sentirse amenazada.

Durante la noche nada mejoró. Sakura se quedó junto a Naruto y dormitó un buen rato, pero su sensei no se acercó ni una sola vez a ella. Se quedó cerca del comerciante y su hija, custodiándolos, ese era su trabajo, el de todos, pero cada vez era más difícil soportar esa misión. Kakashi ni de chiste se acercó a su alumna. Sakura tampoco lo intentó, debían mantener las apariencias y debía confiar en él, lo intentaba cada que se alejaban, además su sensei no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que cumplir la misión.

-Estás muy callada, Sakura-chan – le comentó Naruto – Es tu primera misión después del accidente, ¿te sientes mal o cansada? – Kakashi se detuvo un par de segundos, como para escuchar la respuesta.

-Me siento de maravilla, Naruto – le ofreció una sonrisa forzada – Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde mi última misión que ya no recuerdo qué hacer...

-Pues es muy fácil, Sakura-chan – la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr con ella, pronto dejaron a Kakashi, al comerciante y a su hija atrás – Cuidaremos el frente, sensei – le gritó.

No se alejaron mucho, era una misión y no podían descuidarla, no era nada de peligro, esa era la razón por la cual la Hokage le insistió en que fuera con el grupo, sería un buen entrenamiento. Su compañero se encargó de mantenerla entretenida, de mejorar su humor y ayudarla a disfrutar de su primera misión.

Durante el resto del camino, nada cambió, Kakakshi mantuvo su postura completamente profesional, no se dirigía a ella a menos que fuera necesario, no se apartó del comerciante y mantuvo su distancia. Fue la misión más tediosa que la médico recordara, ya su sensei le había advertido que las misiones juntos serían difíciles, debían esforzarse para mantener las apariencias, pero eso era demasiado. La ignoraba tanto que Sakura comenzaba a dudar de su propia existencia, cuando sólo era su alumna, charlaban con frecuencia, durante horas completas, y ahora, nada. Era muy duro aceptar que de ahora en adelante las misiones serían así, había fantaseado a su sensei rompiendo las reglas para acercarse a ella furtivamente, pero el hombre era insufrible. Sí, era un caballero, pero en todo el tiempo juntos, aún no aparecía el príncipe que la jovencita imaginaba.

Al tercer día llegaron a la Arena. Sakura casi había olvidado cómo lucía, su peculiar vista y ambiente.

-Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí...

-Entonces habrá que dar un paseo – Naruto la arrastró con él – Lo veremos después, sensei.

-¿No crees que deberías quedarnos con Kakashi-sensei?, podría necesitarnos.

-Claro que no, él se las puede arreglar solo. Ya completamos nuestra misión y nos merecemos un descanso.

-Está bien.

Naruto la llevó a pasear a toda la Aldea, la llevaba de un lado a otro y le mostraba todo cuando había qué ver, incluso comieron juntos. El ninja se mostraba orgulloso de ser reconocido en esa Aldea y disfrutaba de la atención que recibía, además se jactaba de ser el mejor guía que ella pudiera encontrar. La tarde se pasó rápidamente, el sol ya se comenzaba a poner en el horizonte y ellos debían marcharse a primera hora de la mañana, así que decidieron volver. Las mejillas de Sakura estaban rojas por pasar toda la tarde en bajo el sol, pero no le molestaba, su piel necesitaba un poco de color y seguramente no le vendría mal un ligero bronceado.

La Arena siempre había sido muy atenta con ellos, y esta vez no fue la excepción, Sakura estaba segura de que terminarían por compartir una habitación para todos, no le molestaba, sólo sería una noche, pero resultó que no, cuando llegaron se encontraron con que había un dormitorio para cada uno. La jovencita fue llevada hasta un amplio y hermoso cuarto, con una gran ventana que le ofrecía la vista de toda la Aldea, sin mencionar que había un plato de comida esperándola. Era una bienvenida mucho más cálida de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar, en especial porque no había hecho más que custodiar a un comerciante y a su hija, el Kazakage exageraba en agradecimientos.

La médico se acercó a la ventana, dejó que aire sacudiera su melena y se dedicó a observar la espectacular vista. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó detrás de ella un sonido, era como un "pff", sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba.

-Mi habitación no tiene una vista así – dijo el ninja a su espalda.

-Supongo que soy la favorita del Kazakage...

-Eso no es gracioso, Sakura – su tono era tenso, parecía esforzarse para mantener la calma - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Naruto me mostraba la Aldea. Además, parecía que tenía todo bajo control.

-Era una misión, lo sabes. Era mi responsabilidad cuidar de ellos.

-¡Es lo sé! – levantó la voz y lo encaró – Pero, ¿cómo es posible que una extraña le saque las palabras con tanta facilidad, cuando yo tengo que esforzarme para obtener una frase completa?, Nosotros jamás hemos hablado de esa forma, no desde que estamos juntos ¿Por qué no me dejas acercarme?

-Estás celosa, eso es todo...

-Claro que sí, veo que una mujer se acerca y pareces olvidarte de mí. Me ignoraste durante toda la misión.

-¿Ignorarte? – Kakashi sonrió con amargura y se metió las manos en los bolsillos – Sakura, desde que estamos juntos he ignorado misiones para salir de la Aldea con tal de quedarme a tu lado, omito mis entrenamientos por pasar una hora más contigo... - su voz era un susurro.

-¡No quiero tu tiempo! – la joven dio un par de pasos atrás – Quiero que me digas qué sucede porque no entiendo. Sí, sé que cancelas misiones para estar a mi lado, te veo tres días y desapareces dos más, me ignoras por completo y a penas puedo saber de ti por Naruto, cancelas tus entrenamientos por mí, pero no podemos mantener una charla de más de media hora... y, - sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo – No me tocas, un escaso beso es todo lo que puedo obtener de ti, ¿es que ya no me deseas?, parece que intentas alejarme de ti y no entiendo por qué.

-Porque eres la mujer que más he amado en toda mi vida, Sakura – le confesó como si fuera el peor error de su vida – Debo controlarme todo el tiempo para no ir corriendo detrás de tus pasos, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti un solo minuto del día, me desconcentro terriblemente por tu causa, porque no dejo de imaginar qué es lo que puedes estar haciendo, deseo que pienses tanto en mí como yo en ti... me muero por tocarte, extraño tu piel y su calor, embriagarme de tu perfume y perderme en tu cuerpo, pero si lo hago, si termino por ceder... entonces no habrá vuelta atrás, perderé completamente el control.

-¿De eso se trata todo?, ¿De control? – Sakura negó con la cabeza – Tienes miedo de aceptar lo que despierto en ti, de lastimarte, pero me estás lastimando a mí. Yo veo mi futuro en ti, pero tú solo ves dudas, desconfías de mí, de que sea la indicada para tu vida y yo no puedo seguir así... No puedo seguir justo a la mitad de tu amor y tu miedo.

-Es fácil para ti, Sakura, no es la primera vez que te enamoras, pero yo... - el ninja se dio la vuelta – Me cuesta aceptar que mi alumna es la responsable de que mi pecho lata desbocadamente, eres poco más grande que una niña y ya tienes la capacidad de destruirme.

-Kakashi... - la joven sintió cómo cada palabra se quedaba atorada en su garganta. Quería hablar, pero no podía, ¿cómo responder a algo así?

-Quizá sí eres la mujer de mi vida, pero mi vida no es para ti... - Sakura sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, parpadeó un par de veces intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sé que no me contaste todo, estás omitiendo algo importante, pero no sé por qué – no quería dejarlo partir, sentía que si lo hacía se rompería en pedacitos, sería mucho peor que dejar ir a Sasuke, sería más doloroso, más amargo y mucho más irremediable – Kakashi, sensei, yo te...

-No.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de desparecer en ese casi inaudible "pff". El ninja debía salir de esa habitación, se daba cuenta perfectamente su conducta hacia Sakura, sabía que huía de ella constantemente, que estaba especialmente callado la mayor parte del tiempo, que era un completo idiota, claro que se daba cuenta, pero era su defensa, la última que le quedaba. Anhelaba tocarla, quería verla dormir y compartir las noches con ella, tocar otra vez su cuerpo desnudo y llenarse de su esencia, invadirla con la suya, quería amarla todas y cada uno de los días y las noches, pero se perdería por completo en su cuerpo. Siendo groseramente honesto, no creía que ella le tuviera tanta paciencia, cualquier otra mujer hubiera desistido, pero su alumna lo trataba con tanta delicadeza y omitía sus faltas. Su paciente conducta no hacía más que enternecer su corazón, no hacía más que amarla cada día más, pero no lo hacía de la forma correcta, o por lo menos no lo demostraba así.

Sakura tenía razón, no le había contado todo, no le dijo que le contó personalmente su historia, que le faltó valor para repetirla. Su alumna ya conocía una parte, una gran parte, y creyó que eso sería suficiente para los dos, a ella no parecía importarle y él no quería volver a hablar sobre el tema, y seguía convenciéndose de que no era de relevancia. Pero se engañaba. Se lo contó una vez, lo había hecho y ella lo olvidó, no estaba molesto, no era su culpa olvidar algo así, pero seguía viéndolo como un mal presagio. Sakura jamás recordaría lo que sucedió en esos días, nada, no era una buena forma de comenzar, olvidar el principio.

Seguía resistiéndose a sus encantos, a su amor, a su ternura y frescura, esperando el momento cuando ella se arrepintiera de interesarse en un hombre como él, entonces daría marcha atrás y volvería a su viejo amor, a su compañero. Estaba escrito que sería así, y él debía estar preparado para ese momento, prevenirse y no sucumbir totalmente ante su alumna, de otra forma, cuando ella terminara de marcharse y se llevara todo su amor y cariño, su sonrisa y ojos chispeantes, cuando se llevara todo eso y lo dejara a él, entonces le quedaría algo para poder continuar con su vida sin ella.

¿Así era el amor?, ¿tan fuerte que parecía corroer cada pizca de él, robarle la tranquilidad y reordenar cada prioridad que antes parecía inamovible?, no, así no era el amor, así era Sakura.


	11. EPÍLOGO

UNA PROMESA:

Era su segunda misión después de haberse recuperado, había pasado más de un mes desde la última, cuando tuvieron que acompañar a un comerciante y a su hija a la Arena y desde aquella vez, Sakura no había vuelto a salir de la Hoja, fue el mismo día que su relación con su sensei terminó.

La médico se había cansado de buscarlo en repetidas ocasiones, aún lo quería, lo seguía extrañando e imaginaba que él terminaría por ceder una vez más, aceptar que debían estar juntos para poder ser felices. Pero no, el ninja seguía tan firme en su decisión y sus palabras que Sakura comenzaba a creer que tenía razón. En el último mes, Sakura lo había buscado en su casa, en el campo de entrenamiento, en la Torre Hokage, en cualquier lugar donde el pudiera estar, pero no lo había visto más que tres veces, y sólo en una ocasión en privado, donde después de reiterarle lo mismo, se esfumó como de costumbre. Se le acababan las opciones, ya no tenía ni idea de cómo demostrarle a ese hombre que su amor no lo dañaría, que no se acabaría y que mucho menos lo abandonaría.

-Últimamente estas muy callada, Sakura-chan – observó su compañero mientras caminaban. Era una misión para el equipo siete, así que más incómoda no podía estar, en especial porque su sensei seguía fingiendo total indiferencia, no cedía ni un poco.

-Quiero una misión con un poco más de emoción – suspiró un poco aburrida – La última fue igual de tediosa que esta, además, ya recuperé mi nivel...

-Ten paciencia, Sakura-chan – su compañero tomó su mano, por algunos segundos su vista se oscureció, debía estar recordando su accidente, pero se recompuso de inmediato – Además, en la Arena les alegró verte, Gaara se sorprendió de verte tan recuperada, habló mucho de ti, está tan convencido como yo de que tienes un futuro brillante.

-¿Eso dijo el Kazakage?

-Sí, lo tienes muy impresionado.

-No lo sabía... - involuntariamente se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el tema de conversación entre dos hombres.

-Deberías confiar un poco más en ti, Sakura-chan, ¿no lo cree, sensei? – el ninja se detuvo y la observó de reojo, sus mejillas se encendieron aún más.

-Por supuesto.

Fue todo lo que dijo, pero la joven pudo escuchar una emoción contenida en su voz, su mirada que la rehuía temiendo delatar lo que verdaderamente sentía. Esos pequeños momentos eran los que le impedían rendirse, lo quería a su lado más de lo que nunca quiso a ningún otro hombre y como jamás volvería a hacerlo, estaba más que convencida.

-Cuando regresemos a la Hoja, hablaré con la Abuela – refunfuñó Naruto estirando los brazos y colocándolos en la nuca – Tienes razón, necesitamos un poco de acción. Estamos en un nivel superior, somos el mejor equipo de la Aldea, no es posible que nos encarguen este tipo de misiones a nosotros...

Naruto continuó quejándose como un niño pequeño, pero a Sakura no le molestó, ya estaba acostumbrada a su carácter, además había aprendido a disfrutar esos pequeños berrinches de su compañero, después de tantos años, era algo que no cambiaba, y que nunca terminaría por hacerlo. La joven lo escuchó paciente y así se mantuvo entretenida durante el resto del viaje.

Kakashi raramente intervenía en la conversación, estaba inusualmente callado, por suerte Naruto era lo bastante despistado como para pasar por alto sus prolongados silencios. Estaba tan ocupado relatando sus propias anécdotas y preparando sus reclamos para con la Godaime que apenas y se daba cuenta. Por su parte, Sakura no le quitaba los ojos de encima, el ninja iba unos pasos más adelante, así que no tenía más opción que ver su espalda, pero con eso le bastaba.

Si la médico hubiera tenido un deseo, hubiera pedido entrar en la cabeza de ese hombre y saber de una vez por todas qué era lo que estaba pensando.

La misión no podía ser más sencilla, entregar un pergamino a una Aldea que estaba a tan solo un día de distancia. Tsunade les había pedido que se lo tomaran en calma, que no había prisa por regresar, por lo que caminaron durante todo el trayecto, llegarían por la noche y descansarían un día completo, después volverían y sería su segunda misión completa.

Todo el camino fue tan tranquilo como se esperaba y media hora después de que los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieran, llegaron a su destino. Una pintoresca Aldea lo bastante pequeña para poder contar todas las casas que estaban esparcidas en un hermoso valle. Las calles estaban perfectamente iluminadas, había algunos puestos de comida abiertos y con gente cenando y compartiendo alegremente. La pequeña torre donde debían presentarse estaba en el centro de la Aldea por lo que allí se dirigieron entre miradas curiosas. Eran un grupo de ninja con la banda de la Hoja, seguramente había pasado mucho tiempo desde los últimos que vieron, era claro que esa Aldea no era ninguna potencia y que nunca lo sería, su gente era tranquila y se dedicaba al cultivo de semillas y arroz, una vida cómoda y predecible. El equipo siete era la sensación.

Fueron recibidos por un Abuelo, un señor de cabellos blancos, pero con juventud en cada uno de sus pasos. Tenía una gran sonrisa y los recibió con efusividad, parecía ser el gobernante indicado para esa Aldea.

-Me alegra que no tuvieran inconvenientes – recibió el pergamino y lo abrió – Tenemos una cena preparada para todos, además de un cuarto listo...

-¡Gracias Abuelo!, me moría de hambre.

-¡Naruto! – lo regañó Sakura por su ligereza antes de darle una palmada en la cabeza que casi lo manda de bruces – Muestra un poco de respeto.

-Pero Sakura-chan...

-Dije que mostraras un poco de respeto – lo amenazó de nuevo y fue suficiente para que su compañero guardara silencio mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Un equipo muy interesante – observó el Abuelo complacido – No estamos acostumbrados a recibir ninjas, ya deben saberlo, y cuando vienen parecen tan callados y reservados... y entonces aparece esta adorable pareja.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera negarlo, o Naruto hacer alarde de su gran atractivo para conseguir chicas, antes de que ambos pudieran abrir la boca, Kakashi respondió por ambos:

-No, ellos de ninguna manera son pareja – sus alumnos lo observaron con la boca abierta, su tono no había dejado lugar a la duda.

-¿Ah no?, bueno pues disculpen la confusión – se disculpó el Abuelo con una gran sonrisa, como si no lamentara la confusión – Es mejor que vayan a comer y luego a descansar. Mañana es un día importante y me gustaría que nos acompañaran.

-¿Un día importante?, Tsunade-sama no mencionó nada... - Kakashi ya lleva más palabras ahora que en todo el trayecto.

-Sí, mi único hijo se casará, me gustaría que se unieran a la celebración.

-¡Claro que sí, Abuelo! – Naruto responde por todos y entonces queda decidido.

La comida que les espera es abundante, platillos especialmente preparados para ellos y todo a su disposición.

-Me alegra que Hokage-sama nos enviara a esta misión – comenta su compañero comiendo de todos los platos – Y mañana tendremos más comida...

-Lo sé, tenía tanta hambre – Sakura se une a su compañero y comienza a comer – Me pregunto cómo será la boda de mañana...

-¿No comerá, Kakashi-sensei?

-No tengo hambre – es todo lo que dice antes de marcharse. De todos modos, él nunca come frente a ellos, ni siquiera cuando sólo estaba con Sakura, la joven no era capaz de convencerlo de bajarse la máscara por más de una hora. Sin embargo, el tono tan neutral e insípido que usó, le quitó completamente el apetito a la médico. Comenzaba a creer que ella no era buena para el ninja, ni su presencia ni ausencia parecía tener un efecto positivo en él.

-Últimamente parece algo distraído – observó Naruto - ¿Tú también lo has notado, Sakura-chan?

-Sí.

-Creo saber por qué – se acerca a ella y le susurra: – Extraña a alguien, estoy seguro de que es así. Y debe ser a esa enfermera que vino con nosotros, desde que se fue, Kakashi-sensei se comporta más extraño de lo normal.

-Debe ser eso...

Sakura no dijo nada más sobre el tema, se esforzó en comer y mostrar un apetito que ya no tenía, se concentró en responder cada pregunta de su compañero y mantener una conversación de los más animada. Pero su cabeza estaba llena del hombre que había abandonado la habitación, quería seguirlo y llevarle un plato de comida, no había probado bocado en todo el día...

Tsunade se había compadecido de ella y no había separado al equipo siete, pero quizá eso habría sido lo mejor porque era mucho más castigo verlo tan distanciado.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se retiraron a la habitación que les tenían preparada, era amplia y espaciosa, más que suficiente para tres personas. Todo preparado para que pudieran descansar.

-Mira, Sakura-chan, nos dejaron un plato de comida extra.

Pero la médico lo único que podía notar era que su sensei no estaba allí, estaba su pequeña mochila, pero ni rastro de él, y estaba convencida de que no volvería pronto. Y no se equivocó, se quedó dormida esperando su regreso.

El día siguiente fue demasiado ajetreado como para seguir preocupándose por los pasos de su sensei, desde primera hora de la mañana se ofreció para ayudar con los preparativos de la boda, toda la tarde colocando flores y adornos para la ceremonia. Naruto también se ofreció como voluntario y juntos ayudaron a que todo estuviera listo a tiempo.

Sakura se dio el tiempo de observar a la pareja de novios, un joven de hermosos ojos azules, como los de su compañero, de piel blanca y cabellera profundamente negra, la mujer era esbelta y de hermosa sonrisa, de cabello rubio y ojos negros, reflejaban tanta felicidad que opacaban al resto. La ceremonia fue preciosa, tal como todos lo esperaban, después hubo una pequeña fiesta en la que estuvo invitado el equipo siete, y aunque la vestimenta de Sakura y Naruto desentonaba fuertemente, eso no les impidió disfrutar de la comida.

La ceremonia se prolongó hasta la noche, pero ellos debían partir mañana temprano así que lo más prudente fue retirarse para poder descansar un poco.

-Todavía no quiero dormir, Sakura-chan – se quejó su compañero – Es muy temprano.

-Recuerda que mañana debemos salir a primera hora...

-Lo sé, pero de veras que me estoy divirtiendo, además no podré dormir sabiendo de todo lo que me estoy perdiendo.

-De acuerdo, pero trata de dormir un par de horas.

-Te lo prometo, Sakura-chan.

La médico dejó que su compañero siguiera divirtiéndose y se marchó hasta la habitación que les tenían preparada. Las calles estaban vacías, y no era para menos, toda la Aldea se encontraba celebrando una importante unión, y parecía que iba para largo. Sólo esperaba que Naruto pudiera levantarse al día siguiente.

-Sakura... - la joven dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Todo está bien, sensei?

-No, en realidad no – el ninja estaba a su espalda, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban frente a frente, a escasos centímetros – ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?, no puedo estar sin ti... Lo intenté, cada maldito día, pero no puedo ¿Qué hiciste conmigo, cómo te clavaste tan adentro? – parecía desesperado, realmente no entendía lo que sucedía con él.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, seguía sin aceparlo, sin aceptar que estaba enamorado de ella.

Kakashi se acercó a pasos decididos hacia su alumna, bajó su máscara, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la tomó de la cintura y la besó. Una de sus manos subió hasta la nuca de la joven y la presionó más contra sus labios, necesitaba obtener más de ella, saciar la sed en sus labios. Un mes de abstinencia, días enteros sin verla y semanas sin ponerle un solo dedo encima, noches en vela extrañándola, ansiando sentir su piel contra la suya, castigándose de la peor forma imaginando que ella lo había superado...

La besó con más ímpetu, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza para sentir que todo era real, que no era otra fantasía. Más que estarla besando, parecía estarla devorando. Naturalmente que su alumna era mucho más pequeña y a pesar de que él se había inclinado, ella estaba de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, para responder a su beso con esa entrega tan peculiar.

-Dime que no es tarde aún – tomó su delicado rostro entre las manos y buscó su mirada jade – Que sigues siendo mía y que siempre lo serás...

-Sensei...

-Sakura, no hay otra mujer para mí – unió sus frentes y suspiró contra sus labios – Si no eres tú, no será nadie.

La joven no pronunció otra palabra, en lugar de hacerlo, se refugió en sus brazos y dejó que él la abrazara con fuerza. Una parte de ella sentía una gran compasión por ese hombre, estaba asustado de sus propios sentimientos, lo había admitido, era la primera vez que se enamoraba... un ninja con muchos años más de experiencia y de vida se estaba enamorando de su joven alumna, claro que entendía sus dudas. Pero eso no borraba su deseo de ser amada por un hombre como él, lo poco que había obtenido, lo poco que había podido saborear le había fascinado. Kakashi era en extremo apasionado, dedicado y entregado hasta el final, conocía una pequeña parte de su pasado, y era sorprendente que después de tanta tragedia pudiera amar con tanta fuerza, y eso la maravillaba. Quería esa clase de amor en su vida, así de intenso, estaba segura de que una vez que comenzara, que el ninja lo dejara fluir y lo desatara, entonces duraría toda la vida. Lo intentaría siempre con tal de terminar en sus brazos.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que lo entienda? – le preguntó Sakura con una vocecita que derritió su corazón – No iré a ningún lado.

-No quiero que te alejes – levantó su rostro y la tomó de la barbilla – Debes estar siempre conmigo, ya nunca debes apartarte de mí.

Era una demanda, una orden hacia su alumna. Pero es que él era así, no era tierno, no mucho, no era tranquilo ni reservado, ese era el ninja, y Sakura le estaba exigiendo algo más, entonces conocería esa parte demandante, terriblemente celosa y un poco posesiva, así era con lo suyo. Egoísta.

-¿Prometes nunca irte? – se arriesgó a preguntar.

Sí – la respuesta tan segura de ella, sus ojos jade sin mostrar duda o inseguridad fue lo que le llevó a tomar esa precipitada decisión.

-Entonces ven conmigo.

La tomó de la mano y se escabulleron por toda la desconocida Aldea. No hacía falta tener mucha precaución, todos estaban en la fiesta, pero aún así vigilaron sus pasos. Sakura no entendía a dónde iban, el ninja la sujetaba con fuerza, era más que evidente que estaba ansioso. Caminaba, casi corría y la arrastraba con él, su mano no dejaba de sujetarla ni un solo instante y su semblante, lejos de lucir más tranquilo ahora que parecía habían solucionado los problemas, parecía más tenso que nunca.

-¿A dónde vamos, sensei?

No respondió, pero su agarre se volvió un poco más suave. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta, estaban en el lugar de la ceremonia, muy apartado de la fiesta, de un extremo a otro de la Aldea. Aún estaba todo en su lugar, el camino de flores, un hermoso arco también de flores blancas donde los novios se juraron amor eterno, y para su sorpresa también estaba el Abuelo, el padre del novio, lo más extraño fue que parecía esperarlos.

Kakashi se detuvo en seco y tomó a la joven de las manos, pero la soltó de inmediato, y ante su mirada atónita, se bajó la máscara, después entrelazó sus manos, de nuevo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Hacer una promesa – su voz tan profunda que la joven se estremeció – Si es lo que quieres...

Sakura observó al Abuelo que los esperaba pacientemente y con una sonrisa tranquila, de repente comprendió toda la situación.

-Es lo que quiero.

-Entonces ven conmigo.

Caminaron por el mismo lugar por donde la pareja había dado sus pasos hacia una vida juntos, pisaron los mismos pétalos y los esperaba la misma persona. La jovencita sintió una emoción totalmente desconocida, una mezcla de profundo miedo con irradiante felicidad. Era aterrador y embriagante al mismo tiempo. Sus ropas no eran las mejores, el ninja vestía como un jounin, y ella con su acostumbrada falda negra y blusa rosa, con su banda ninja atada a su cabeza y la de él cubriéndole el Sharingan, vestían como lo que eran, ninjas en una misión.

Sus pasos no vacilaron ni una sola fracción de segundo, caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar al arco y estar bajo las flores que aún despedían un aroma exquisito. Entonces se detuvieron y Kakashi tomó su otra mano, por primera vez en meses, el hombre lucía totalmente sereno, con su rostro al descubierto dejaba ver una discreta sonrisa, una llena de satisfacción.

-El amor en todas sus formas es válido, en todas sus expresiones – comenzó el Abuelo con una voz tranquila y armoniosa, la misma que había utilizado en la ceremonia oficial – El amor nace en los lugares más extraños, y quizá entre las personas menos indicadas, pero jamás se equivoca y los ha elegido a ustedes, a un sensei y a su alumna.

Kakashi tomó con un poco más de fuerza las manos de su alumna, su intención al inicio del día no había sido esa. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó la ceremonia y después durante toda la fiesta no hizo otra cosa más que observar a la jovencita, la seguía con la vista a cada paso que ella daba. Se mantuvo completamente al margen, pero no la perdió de vista ni un solo instante, no pasó mucho hasta que alguien lo notó. Y fue precisamente el Abuelo quien lo hizo, quien se percató de ese detalle, claro que lo habría notado cualquier persona que pusiera un poco de atención, su mirada lo delataba. Había amores que no se podía esconder, y ese era uno de ellos.

Bastó una corta charla con el Abuelo para que entrara en razón.

-Sakura... - comenzó a sentir cómo una emoción intensa se extendía por todo su pecho, su alumna estaba bajo un arco de flores, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo – No recuerdas cómo fue que me conquistaste, y para ser sinceros, yo tampoco me di cuenta, fue tan sutil que cuando logré reaccionar estaba sumergido por completo en tu amor... Pasé gran parte de mi vida creyendo que tener el control de todo era lo más sensato, la única opción para estar a salvo y evitar más pérdidas, y ese plan me funcionaba a la perfección, pero entonces me enamoré de ti y todo mi sistema se vino abajo, no funcionó contigo porque tú no eres una misión y no quiero que lo seas. Creí que estaba preparado para enfrentarlo todo, y entonces tu ausencia me golpeó... y no quiero volver a sentirla.

-. Esta no es una unión oficial, no tengo el poder para hacerlo, sólo estoy aquí para presenciar una promesa que Kakashi tiene para ti, Sakura, para ser testigo de su amor por ti...

-Al principio no tenía nada de ti, y estaba bien, así se supone que debía ser; luego tuve un poco y creí que sería suficiente, pero no lo fue, y entonces quiero todo y ya no me importa lo que es correcto y lo que no. Tengo una promesa que hacerte, y a cambio no te pido nada más que la aceptes: Te prometo que me entregaré a ti por completo, sin reservas como debe ser, porque no quiero mi vida antigua de vuelta, te cedo el control sobre mí.

-Sensei...- Sakura se refugió en el pecho del ninja y él la abrazó con tanta ternura que se sorprendió el mismo – Usted conoce mejor que ningún otro hombre mis errores, los conoce todos y cada uno de ellos, me instruyó y me vio crecer, convertirme en lo que ahora soy... Sabe que mi corazón y mis ojos durante años veían en otra dirección y resultó que el hombre indicado siempre estuvo frente a mí.

-Estoy seguro de que podrán superar cualquier obstáculo que pueda separarlos – confirmó el Abuelo – Vuelvan aquí cada de deseen, cada necesiten recordar y fortalecer su amor, cada que duden o simplemente cada que quieran disfrutar de esta unión, porque, aunque no es oficial en la Hoja, aquí lo será.

El ninja siguió abrazando a su alumna, después de más de un mes por fin se sentía satisfecho. El miedo seguía ahí, aún temía el día que Sakura volviera a ver a Sasuke, pero tenía tiempo para enamorarla por completo, para adueñarse de su corazón e intentar ser el hombre de su vida.

-Tendrás que tenerme mucha paciencia, Sakura – besó su cabellera rosa – Soy un hombre enamorado por primera vez.

Se separó ligeramente, buscó sus labios y la besó. Ese debió ser el beso más dulce de toda su vida.

-Todo saldrá bien – esa pequeña frase de su alumna lo reconfortó, parecía tan segura sobre ellos. Una jovencita completamente, con la edad adecuada para enamorarse perdidamente, para experimentar y disfrutar de su juventud se estaba entregando a él.

-Pero todavía no termina – la médico lo observó con curiosidad – Aún debo hablar con alguien más, pedir permiso para poder hacer esto – dijo antes de besarla con tanta pasión que Sakura casi se derrite en sus labios – No volveré a tocarte hasta obtener esa autorización.

-Pero...

-No – dijo repasando sus labios con el pulgar y resistiendo la enorme tentación de volver a besarla, aunque claro, no se negaba el privilegio de seguirla estrechando entre sus brazos, no creía poder vivir un día sin tocarla, sin sentir su piel suave y perfumada – Esta vez haré las cosas bien, nena, desde hoy y siempre haré las cosas bien.

-¿No puedes empezar mañana? – el puchero de Sakura le arrancó una verdadera carcajada – El Abuelo dijo que...

-Créeme, es más difícil para mí que para ti. No te imaginas la necesidad que tengo por besar cada centímetro de tu piel de nuevo, basta verte para desearte, para fantasear con tenerte entre las sábanas desnuda...

El rostro de su alumna se tiñó completamente de rojo, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y soltó una pequeña exclamación. Por supuesto, ella no recordaba que eso ya había sucedido. Su expresión fue casi tan tentadora como tenerla tan cerca... Pero no, Sakura merecía que lo intentara.

...

Sakura tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, era una táctica para ocultar el permanente sonrojo en todo su rostro que terminaba hasta las orejas. Ambas manos sudaban, pero una de ellas lo hacía particularmente al estar entrelazada con otra. La jovencita observó esa mano cubierta por una especie de guante ninja, una que cubría su palma por completo pero no sus dedos, además de tener un pequeño rectángulo de metal con el fin de ser utilizado durante batallas, para defensa.

El corazón de la chica latía tan rápido que parecí irreal, estaba segura de que todos en esa habitación podía oír su desbocado latir, eso enrojecía aún más su rostro.

No hacía otra cosa que quedarse quieta y escuchar cómo un ninja declaraba un profundo amor hacia ella, y cómo suplicaba una oportunidad para demostrarlo.

-Sakura no estará en mejores manos que en las mías, Tsunade-sama, ni siquiera en las suyas, con todo respeto – la voz de Kakashi era segura y firme, la misma joven se sorprendía de su seriedad.

-Sakura me contó lo que sucedía entre ustedes, aunque honestamente debo reconocer que no creí que terminaríamos aquí, contigo Kakashi, tomando la mano de nuestra alumna – la Godaime suspiró con fuerza y volvió a observar a la pareja – Eres un adulto, ambos lo son y no tengo autoridad para ordenar sobre sus deseos... pero quiero escuchar lo que Sakura tiene qué decir.

-Tsunade-sama, sabe que yo jamás haría nada para decepcionarla, pero no pienso separarme de mi sensei, aun si lo ordenara – la joven levantó la vista y sus ojos se posaron en los de su maestra – Creo que hay reglas que vale la pena romper para ser feliz, y yo quiero serlo.

Los ojos de la Hokage se volvieron más brillosos y parpadeó un par de veces, se tomó unos segundos para volver a hablar:

-Si esa es la situación...Lo más correcto sería separarlos, seguramente su relación interferirá en más de una misión, Kakashi, tú no podrás hacer otra cosa más que preocuparte por Sakura, pondrás su seguridad por encima del sentido común y de tu propia vida, y Sakura hará lo mismo – el ninja se aferró con más fuerza a su mano – Pero estoy convencida de que su rendimiento disminuiría aun más si los separo, así que no lo haré.

-Gracias, Tsunade-sama.

-Sin embargo, es mejor que por el momento lo mantengan en secreto. Desgraciadamente no creo que sea tan fácil que los Abuelos de la Hoja lo acepten, mucho menos lo permitan, y mi poder sobre ellos en casi nulo...

-Lo haremos – aseguró la jovencita con una sonrisa - ¿Eso significa que tenemos su permiso?

-¿Eso es lo que quieren, mi permiso? – se tomó de las manos y se dio la vuelta en la silla para ver la vista de toda la Aldea – Son la pareja más extraña y poco compatible que hay en toda la Hoja, un sensei y su alumna enamorados... podría preguntarle al más anciano y me diría que eso nunca pasó y que nunca pasara. Cuando el Tercero formó el equipo siete, lo hizo pensando en Naruto y Sasuke, ambos necesitaban un ninja de élite para formarlos y guiarlos, no creo que en sus planes estuviera formar una pareja con ustedes dos... Pero sí, tienen mi permiso.

Sakura no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, después de escuchar lo que parecía ser un completa negación, resultó que no, que ella otorgaba su permiso. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué, la Godaime volvió a hablar:

-Sakura, puedes irte. Kakashi tú quédate, quiero hablar contigo a solas.

La joven observó al ninja que asintió tranquilamente, le dio un último apretón en la mano y se marchó de la habitación. El ex ANBU se quedó en su lugar y esperó, pero como la Godaime parecía tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, tanto que pensó que se había olvidado de su presencia en la habitación, dio el primer paso.

-¿Por qué, Tsunade-sama?, ¿Por qué nos ha concedido su permiso?, usted misma reconoce la irracional que parece todo.

-El amor no nació para ser reprimido – la Sanin seguía dándole la espalda, fingiendo ver hacia el exterior pero por el cristal Kakashi podía ver su reflejo, su mirada perdida en sus recuerdos – El amor es tan largo como el tiempo, y cuando este se acaba, también lo hace el otro... No, no seré yo quien los separe, ya tendrán ustedes muchos obstáculos a superar – suspiró largamente antes de continuar – No puedo evitar preguntarme qué hubiera pasado si Sakura no hubiera perdido la memoria, ¿Crees que habría seguido tan enamorada de Sasuke, y habrían terminado casados y con un hijo?, supongo que eso ya no importa, pero yo estoy convencida de que no, creo que el resultado sería el mismo, aunque con muchos años de retraso...

-¿Tsunade-sama? – Kakashi estaba intrigado por la conversación y quería seguir oyéndola así que se apresuró a interrumpir su silencio.

-Me gusta pensar que estamos destinados a una persona, para bien o para mal. Sólo una persona es capaz de complementarnos, y no es que seamos seres incompletos, es que a su lado somos más... Así que realmente creo que Sakura y tú terminarían juntos, aunque ella no perdiera la memoria, el destino terminaría por unirlos tarde o temprano y en esta vida fue antes.

-También lo creo.

-Ella es una chica especial, me recuerda un poco a mí... Cuídala mucho, y por su bien, cuídate tú también, no te atrevas a dejarla sola ni a faltarle; los dos son ninjas y saben a lo que se enfrentan en cada misión, y ahora también tendrás que luchar por mantenerte vivo para ella – una solitaria lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la Hokage – Ahora vete.

Kakashi salió de la Torre Hokage, la Sanin le había dado mucho en qué pensar, nada que lo hiciera dudar o vacilar sobre su alumna, pero sí sobre distintos escenarios que no le habían pasado por la cabeza. Sí, desde ese momento las misiones serían distintas, su principal prioridad sería cuidar de esa mujer. Observó a Sakura a la distancia, charlaba con Naruto que se encargaba de hacerla reír, esa jovencita había logrado lo que parecía imposible.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – le preguntó Sakura, estaban en el departamento de Kakashi, la había invitado al final del día, así que ella esperaba sentada en la cama mientras el ninja terminaba de darse una ducha – Parecías tan seguro de alejarte de mí...

-Una idea muy egoísta – le confesó saliendo de la ducha cubierto sólo por una toalla alrededor de su cadera; le médico ladeó la cabeza confundida y él procedió a explicarse: - No soporto la idea de que alguien más te toque, me enfurece imaginarte en brazos de alguien más, besando otros labios o tocando otra piel, no quiero que haya otro hombre en tu vida que no sea yo, deseo tus mejores sonrisas, todas tus noches, cada pensamiento de tu cabecita, te deseo a ti completa y totalmente para mí.

Se acercó, levantó la barbilla de la joven y le besó con ímpetu.

-Sí que fue una idea muy egoísta.

-¿Te molesta?

-En absoluto.

Sakura lo besó de nuevo, sus delicadas y suaves manos se enredaron en la cabellera gris y mojada del ninja y lo atrajeron más a sus labios. El ninja disfrutó de cada segundo antes de separarse.

-No tiene que pasar nada, nena, este día no podía ser más perfecto.

-Lo sé, pero yo quiero que pase.

Kakashi suspiró con fuerza y dejó escapar todo el deseo que tenía acumulado. Deseaba ese momento, la deseaba con cada pizca de su ser. Sin embargo, y como la primera vez, debía ser cuidadoso, ella no recordaba que ya había sucedido, no recordaba ni cómo, así que sería como una segunda primera vez, mejor dicho, una tercera primera vez, así que debía ser memorable. Se aseguraría de que Sakura no lo olvidara el resto de su vida.

La besó de nuevo, sus manos llegaron hasta su cintura y la puso de pie. De repente parecía tan pequeña que le dio miedo tocarla, temía romperla con su tempestuoso amor. Acarició sus mejillas y también tomó unos mechones de cabello rosado, tantos años junto a ella... Besó su frente, tomó el borde de su blusa y la sacó con extremo cuidado; luego fue el turno de su falda, la desabrochó y la bajó hasta los tobillos, lo mismo con su pequeño short. Al final quedó semidesnuda frente a él, exhibiendo su perfecto cuerpo, su piel que parecía de marfil.

Saboreó sus labios con lentitud, con tranquilidad y sin prisas. Mientras sus manos bajaron hasta la toalla que lo envolvía y terminó por dejarla caer. La tomó de la cintura y de apoco la recostó en la cama, entre las cálidas mantas y bajo la luz de una vela que ofrecía un ambiente aún más romántico. Se colocó sobre ella y la escuchó jadear al sentir su piel desnuda tocar la suya. Lo primero fue besarla, intentar calmar sus nervios porque podía sentir su timidez. Después comenzó a bajar, delineó su cuello con la punta de la lengua, pero no se detuvo, siguió bajando hasta su pecho cubierto por el sostén, pasó una mano por la espalda y lo desabrochó en segundos, lo quitó completamente segundos después. Dejó caer un poco de su peso presionando contra su cuerpo casi desnudo, la escuchó gemir y la sintió elevar su cadera tentadoramente, repitiendo ese toque erótico. Estaba totalmente desnudo, así que ese golpeteo era especialmente placentero para él, pero no perdió la cabeza, estaba decidido a ofrecerle a Sakura la mejor noche de su vida y nada podría distraerlo.

Besó su pecho desnudo, esa piel especialmente sensible y suave, su alumna gimió de inmediato y se removió inquieta. Kakashi repasó con la lengua cada centímetro, lo saboreó con detenimiento y se deleitó con sus senos que enseguida se endurecieron. Una de sus manos se cerró en torno a uno de sus senos y lo apretó con un poco de fuerza, su pulgar la acariciaba en pequeños círculos mientras su boca mordisqueaba a placer y antojo. La cadera de Sakura subía y bajaba inquieta, repetía un balanceo que terminaba por chocar con su miembro que ya latía dolorosamente, pero no cedía. Las caricias en su pecho no se detenían, se volvían más intensas hasta el punto en el que Sakura se vio obligada a suplicar:

-Sensei, por favor...

-Lo sé, bonita, sé lo que quieres.

Pero sus labios siguieron en el mismo lugar, devorando el pecho de la joven que no le quedaba más remedio que enterrar la uñas en su espalda, sucumbiendo ante cada beso y caricia. Kakashi había memorizado cada punto que hacía vibrar a la joven y claro que lo estaba aprovechando. Pero él también necesitaba y ansiaba más, por fin sus labios comenzaron a bajar, dejó una línea de besos mientras descendía. Entonces se topó con la línea de las bragas, Sakura seguía jadeando intentando recuperar el aliento, pero él no se lo permitió, una de sus manos se metió entre su ropa interior y acarició su intimidad húmeda y tibia. La reacción de su alumna fue inmediata, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de las caricias. Kakashi detuvo sus caricias sólo lo necesario para bajar sus bragas y dejarla completamente desnuda. Entonces introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, lo hizo lentamente para tortura de la joven, repitió la acción unos segundos después, pero todo con una velocidad desesperante para ella que ansiaba más. El ex ANBU no detuvo sus caricias, siguió tocando su cuerpo con delicadeza, besó su vientre, su ombligo con desesperación, como si fueran sus labios, recorrió sus muslos y depositó húmedos besos allí. Entonces sin previo aviso aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de su toque, sus dedos se hundieron profundamente arrancando un gemido lleno de sorpresa y placer, siguió imprimiendo un ritmo impetuoso hasta que la sintió cerca de llegar al final, entonces se detuvo por completo.

Lo único que se escuchaba por toda la habitación eran los constantes jadeos de ambos, Kakashi se recostó de nuevo sobre ella y pudo ver cómo algunas perlas de sudor aparecían en la frente de su amante, el mismo sentía la piel húmeda por el esfuerzo, además de que su garganta comenzaba a secarse por los constantes jadeos. Su alumna comenzaba a recuperar el ritmo cuando la embistió por completo. Entrelazó su mano entre la suya y se quedó unos segundos completamente quieto, intentando superar la necesidad de imprimir un ritmo que podría lastimarla.

Pasados unos segundos comenzó a moverse, buscó sus labios y la besó mientras se hundía en ella, mientras sus cuerpos creaban una fricción embriagante. El ninja sintió las largas piernas de su alumna enredarse en su cadera, acercarlo más, provocar un roce más íntimo. Su cuerpo pequeño y tierno era una adicción peligrosa, el sabor de su piel, su aroma perfumado y delicado que emanaba naturalmente de ella, la forma tan especial en la que ella entregaba hasta la última pisca de su esencia y le arrebataba el control.

Kakashi podía sentir sus senos desnudos chochar contra su firme pecho, seducirlo sin descanso, sus jadeos entrecortados que respondían al placer que experimentaba. Ella era tremendamente sensual.

Lo disfrutó tanto o más que la primera vez, esta vez Sakura sabía perfectamente quién era él y disfrutaba de entregarse a su sensei. Su cuerpo que se deslizaba contra el suyo, aceptaba tenerlo dentro de ella, embistiéndola con fuerza y sacudiendo cada uno de sus sentidos. El ninja siguió deslizándose en su interior, gastando cada gota de energía en sus movimientos, negándose a sucumbir con tal de durar un poco más, de sentirla tan expuesta ante él, con tal de sentir un segundo más su humedad rodeándolo e incitándolo a continuar, a durar toda la noche si él lo quisiera así. No se detuvo cuando la sintió llegar al final, por el contrario, aumentó aun más el ritmo y dejó que de apoco el cuerpo de Sakura comenzara a despertar de nuevo. La besó, la acarició, la tomó de nuevo y por fin la jovencita comenzó a corresponder a su ritmo, su cadera se estrellaba contra la suya, se movía inquiera y mordía su hombro con fuerza.

El cuerpo de la médico estaba demasiado sensible y no pasó mucho hasta que sucumbió por segunda vez, pero esta vez lo llevó con ella. Dejó que él la invadiera, la llenara de su esencia y la marcara como su mujer.

Kakashi se esforzó por recuperar el aliento y un poco de fuerza, sentía algunas gotas de sudor corriendo por su espalda y la boca seca, estaba exhausto y podría dormir toda la noche sino fuera porque pensaba aprovecharla de una maneta mucho más placentera.

Se separó un poco para ver a su mujer a los ojos, esos ojos jade brillosos, esa perfecta sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó retirando un mechón rosa de su frente. La jovencita asintió y lo besó delicadamente.

-Espero que Tsunade-sama no fuera muy dura contigo...

-No, en absoluto. Me hizo entender una cosa muy importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que realmente estaba destinado a amarte – descansó sobre el pecho desnudo de su alumna – No sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero habríamos terminado de esta forma.

-Creo que era cuestión de tiempo para enamorarme de ti...

Kakashi besó su piel con delicadeza. Estaba satisfecho con lo que sucedía, con su propia vida. Él era un hombre formado de errores, de muerte y de soledad, siempre se había sentido de esa forma, no sabía si estaba mal o bien, sólo sabía que así era, y entonces se encontró con que Sakura lo quería justamente de esa forma. Y entonces no había duda, amarlo a él era amar su pasado, y ella lo hacía, era la indicada. Ahora era una mujer consciente de los brazos en los que se encontraba, ya no había incertidumbre de qué pasaría con Sasuke cuando lo recordara porque ya lo hacía, no se aprovechaba de su inocencia, no era un extraño para ella, era su sensei y ambos lo aceptaban.

-La primera vez que intentaste seducirme, me desarmaste por completo – admitió – He estado en muchas misiones, en más de una creí que realmente no volvería, he estado sin una sola arma frente a enemigo que no perdonan ese tipo de detalles, pero nunca tuve miedo, sabía que tenía mis habilidades, el Sharingan... pero contigo, cuando me besaste por primera vez, me sentí en peligro, vulnerable y terriblemente humano, y era porque sabía que nada podría protegerme de ti, ni mi talento, ni habilidades, ni el Sharingan, nada... contra ti no tengo defensas y me enteré de eso años después de conocerte.

-Lamento haber olvidado esos días.

-No pasa nada, no lo recuerdas, pero sí lo sientes y es lo más importante. Habría sido completamente miserable si recordaras todo, cada detalle, pero no lo que sentías por mí, eso sí habría sido un desastre.

-Te conquistaré siempre que haga falta.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Por supuesto. Además, me encargaré de alejar a cualquiera que parezca ligeramente interesada en ti – el ninja rió con ganas. Ahí estaba esa combinación de Sakura que le fascinaba, esa mezcla de inocencia con una pizca de celos, una mujer llena de matices que cambiarían su vida para siempre.

-Te conté mi pasado... - le confesó sintiendo las palabras atorarse en la garganta – Una noche te lo conté todo, y me escuchaste hasta el final. Así que quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

-De acuerdo...

Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza y trató de ignorar la profunda tristeza que ya la invadía. De nuevo ese presentimiento de que su corazón se rompería cuando lo escuchara, pero debía hacerlo, estaba lista para escucharlo. Ansiaba conocer hasta la última pizca de ese hombre, despojarlo de un poco de misterio y de esa intensa melancolía que en ocasiones lo invadía, borrar ese miedo irracional al abandono.

Había tomado la decisión correcta al intentar conquistarlo. No, jamás recordaría que la llevó a tomar esa decisión, qué sintió la primera vez que lo vio como un hombre y no como su sensei, eran sensaciones que jamás experimentaría de nuevo, su primera vez perdida en su memoria, pero eso no le importaba, el hombre era el mismo, y él conocía hasta el último detalle así que sus recuerdos estaban a salvo, en la memoria del indicado.

-Estás a salvo conmigo – le aseguró al ex ANBU que titubeaba para comenzar a hablar.

Sakura sabía que el ninja estaba enamorado de ella, podía sentir su amor correr por las venas, en cada toque y en cada palabra, pero ella le llevaba mucha ventaja. El amor que sentía por su sensei iba en tantas direcciones que nadie sería capaz de alcanzarlo o saber dónde terminaba.

Por un instante recordó a Sasuke, recordó el dolor al despedirse de él, pero después de todo siguió viva y su corazón latiendo, en cambio, ahora que lo tenía a él entre sus brazos, las diferencias entre uno y otro se hicieron inmensas. Del ex ANBU jamás podría despedirse.

-Me equivoqué mucho, ¿Sabes?... pero primero te contaré sobre mi padre...

Kakashi comenzó con su historia y Sakura se preparó para oírla. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos jade pero se quedó atrapada en su mejilla, deseaba poder entregarle su corazón para que él no siguiera lastimando el suyo y quería despojarlo de ese antiguo dolor. Y lo haría, con el paso del tiempo, y no por ella, sino por él, porque el hombre merecía un poco de paz.

Sakura escuchó una historia llena de humildad, sin tintes de autocompasión. Cualquier mujer se enamoraría del ninja, era un hombre que había aprendido su lección y que se encargaba de ser un digno alumno de Minato-sama, un digno compañero de Obito y Rin, defender la lección más valiosa de su padre... Así era como se enfrentaba el pasado, la soledad y el dolor, Sasuke había tenido la opción de ser como ese ninja, pero se rindió, y Kakashi después de tanto no lo hacía, seguía de pie. Sin duda que cualquier chica se enamoraría, pero ninguna podría amarlo como ella. Había cosas que no se borraban aunque la memoria no pudiera recordarlas.

Kakashi ya había tenido pérdidas suficientes, pero ahora Sakura le enseñaría una nueva forma de perder, una que no dolía; le enseñaría que perder la cabeza y el corazón por ella era tan dulce como el aroma de la flor que le había dado el nombre.

FIN


End file.
